LUCHANDO HASTA EL FINAL
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: temari ha estado maltrando a shikamaru sin motivo. shikamaru se canso de esa situacion y la abandona, es entonces cuando temari se da cuenta de sus actos y decide recuperar su amor, pero no sera facil al decubrir que no es la unica que lo desea...
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: POR CULPA DE NASHI-SHU.

Shikamaru caminaba por las calles de Suna buscando a Temari como un loco. Estaba preocupado por ella, hace unas horas había regresado de una misión y en lugar de ir al apartamento que desde hace un año compartían había decidido irse de paseo.

Después de 5 horas de intensa búsqueda la encontró borracha en un bar, al parecer celebrando el próximo casamiento de una amiga suya.

"_no de nuevo….porque insiste en beber"_

Shikamaru se acerco a ella y le suplico que regresaran a casa. Ese comentario no le gusto a ella y le rompió a Shikamaru la botella de sake en la cabeza, sonrió al ver la sangre en su rostro y comenzó a caminar. Una vez que estuvo en la puerta le grito:

- NO QUE QUERIAS QUE NOS FUERAMOS? … ven ahora inútil.

Él se limito a seguirla preguntándose ha donde había ido la chica que se había robado su corazón. La amaba con todo su corazón, pero se empezaba a cansar de la forma en que lo trataba cada vez que se emborrachaba y que cada vez era mas frecuente.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta de su modesto apartamento ella atranco la puerta y empezó a golpear salvajemente a Shikamaru como castigo de haber interrumpido su diversión.

- no eres mas que un estorbo inútil que no sirve para nada mas que para estropear mi diversión. Aun no entiendo como se me ocurrió la brillante idea de ser tu novia, eres una escoria inservible que no sabe hacer nada. – Temari hizo una pausa de su monologo y busco debajo de su cama un látigo con el que comenzó a azotar sin piedad a Shikamaru – esta vez si me las pagas, cuando termine contigo no te darán ganas de volver a interrumpirme

- lo hice porque estaba preocupado por ti, además no puedes beber recuerda que tienes 2 meses de embarazo y lo que haces afecta al bebe

- yo hago lo que me venga en gana… tu no tienes ningún derecho de estropear mi diversión, recuerda que eres un mantenido – Temari dejo de azotarlo y lo agarro fuertemente de sus cabellos para golpear su cabeza contra la cama – si tanto te preocupa tener un hijo pues…

Temari beso a Shikamaru con ferocidad mientras que con sus manos empezaba a desvestirlo salvajemente

- no Temari, no quiero….

- ¿dijiste no? – Temari le da una fuerte cachetada y lo arroja a la cama – tu no tienes voz, ni voto. Solo haces lo que te diga y punto.

Shikamaru intentaba quitarse a Temari de encima, odiaba que ella quisiera obligarlo a tener relaciones cada vez que se emborrachaba, pero desde ese día ya no tenía la fuerza de antes y no era rival para ella.

Temari termino de desvestirlo y desvestirse para comenzar a besarlo por todas partes con lujuria mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo sin escrúpulo. Ella había convertido algo que una vez hicieron con amor en una tortura para el ex ninja de la hoja. Para suerte de Shikamaru, Temari se quedo dormida a los pocos minutos por lo que la situación no llego lejos, no como las otras veces en que ella prácticamente abusaba de él.

Shikamaru se deslizo de la cama con cuidado por miedo a despertarla. Miedo, esa era la palabra que representaba mejor lo que sentía cada vez que la veía con un vaso de sake o de cualquier otro licor.

Fue hasta el baño y tomo una rápida ducha, pero cuando miro su reflejo en el espejo no logro reconocer su propio rostro. Tenía tantos moretones en el cuerpo, quemaduras, cortes y cicatrices que cualquiera diría que había sido sometido a la tortura de un bando enemigo en lugar de haberse ido a vivir con su novia. Las ojeras en sus ojos eran la señal física de su cansancio emocional.

"_¿Cuándo fue que cambiaste Temari?"_

Se pregunto mentalmente mientras se vestía. Seria una mentira decir que el culpable era el alcohol porque ella también lo agredía cuando estaba sobria, la única diferencia era la intensidad con que lo hacia.

Él había renunciado a muchas cosas por estar al lado de ella: su familia, sus amigos, su aldea…. ¿y ella le pagaba de esa manera? Shikamaru miro el cielo estrellado de Suna y no pudo evitar sentirse como un extraño indeseable en esa aldea.

"_lo mas probable es nunca me halla amado y solo me este usando para darle celos a un ex novio… pero yo no pienso tolerar esto ni un minuto mas"_

Shikamaru tomo su maleta y recogió todas sus cosas en silencio, cuidando siempre de que Temari siguiera dormida. Una vez que termino se dirigió a las puertas de Suna dispuesto a no volver a verla nunca más, ella había convertido ese ciego y devoto amor que sentía por ella en miedo. No podía seguir por más tiempo a su lado, su sentido de auto conservación se lo decía a diario desde hace 8 meses cuando lo internaron en el hospital por una de las golpizas que ella le dio.

Ese día tuvo la oportunidad de decir la verdad sobre el maltrato al que era sometido, pero su corazón traiciono a la mente cuando la vio llorar en el pasillo y solo por eso mintió al decir que su estado se debía a un intento de robo.

Ingenuamente creyó que el embarazo mejoraría las cosas, que dejaría de beber y que todo volvería hacer como antes de que se volviera una alcohólica, pero no fue así y ahora además de atacarlo, mataba lentamente al ¿fruto de su amor? No, ese bebe fue fruto de una de los abusos de ella. Habían dejado de hacer el amor hace 1 año y ahora solo ella lo utilizaba.

Las puertas de Suna estaban enfrente de él y cubrió su rostro con su cabello con la intensión de que no notaron los moretones y sin decir nada empezó su trayecto por el desierto sin tener un rumbo fijo, porque por luchar para estar al lado de Temari se gano el desprecio de los miembros de su clan y amigos.

Literalmente lo había perdido todo, pero estaba dispuesto a iniciar una nueva vida lejos, muy lejos de la causante de sus mayores alegrías y a la vez de sus más grandes desgracias y sufrimientos.

* * *

Temari abrió los ojos y no se sorprendió de no ver a Shikamaru a su lado, cada vez que bebía él decidía dormir en el sofá. Se levanto de la cama y fue a buscarlo a la sala.

- Shikamaru, ¿aun sigues dormido?

Un extraño sentimiento se apodero de su ser a no obtener respuesta. Lo busco por toda la casa y descubrió que no solo él no estaba, también faltaban todas sus cosas.

- acoso…no, él no tiene motivos para abandonarme – en ese momento se tropieza con un látigo ensangrentado y los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza - ¿yo…lo golpee? Esto debe ser una broma, yo nunca le haría algo como eso, pero si lo pienso… - los recuerdos del último año llegaron repentinamente a su mente y una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla – pero que he hecho.

Temari se coloco su yukata negro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y fue directo a la puerta de Suna donde le informaron que lo habían visto partir de la aldea a la 1 de la mañana

- ¿Por qué lo dejaron irse solo y a mitad de la noche?

- pues…él es un ninja y…. – respondió asustado el guardia por la actitud de Temari.

- ESO ERA ANTES, pero ahora su corazón es muy débil y no puede hacer ningún esfuerzo físico…además de que nunca antes había estado solo en el desierto…. Si le pasa algo me encargare personalmente de cortarles la cabeza.

- Temari, deja a los guardias – intervino Kankuro al ver a su hermana estrangulando a uno de los guardias – Gaara te esta buscando y quiere que vayas inmediatamente a su oficina

- Ahora no Kankuro, tengo que encontrar a Shikamaru. Esos lo dejaron irse al desierto sin ninguna compañía

- Si ellos lo dejaron irse, ellos lo buscaran no te preocupes por eso. Ahora ve con Gaara, al parecer es muy importante lo que tiene que decirte.

Temari les lanzo una mirada asesina a los guardias que inmediatamente se fueron en busca de Shikamaru. Camino por las calles de Suna preocupada por la suerte de su novio y preguntándose que fue lo que la hizo actuar de esa manera. Coloco sus manos sobre su vientre y le hizo una promesa en silencio a su hijo

- me reuniré con tu padre y los tres formaremos una familia. Lo he tratado mal, pero no entiendo el motivo…. Eso ya no importa, nunca volveré a lastimarlo y lo convenceré de regresar a mi lado.

Sin darse cuenta Temari había llegado a la oficina del kazekage y lo que vio al cruzar la puerta la dejo sin palabras.

* * *

Shikamaru había caminado toda la noche y el cansancio que sentía en ese momento le impedía respirar normalmente, para su suerte ya podía ver la línea de arboles que marcaban el final del desierto y decidió hacer un ultimo esfuerzo.

"_solo debo llegar hasta los arboles y podres descansar. Solo un poco mas….solo unos metros mas" _

A paso lento pero seguro llego hasta el primer árbol de ese bosque. Se sentó debajo de su sombra y sentía que algo no estaba bien. Coloco los dedos de su mano derecha en su muñeca derecha y se tomo el pulso, estaba muy débil e irregular. Busco el bolsillo su medicina, pero el fuerte mareo que empezaba a sentir no le facilitaba las cosas.

Cuando finalmente tenía en sus manos el frasco de pastillas sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho seguido por una sensación de debilidad extrema. Su vista se empezó a nublar y el sonido de viento meciendo las hojas de los arboles se escuchaba cada vez mas lejano. Enfrente de él veía una sombra sin forma acercarse, pero no tenia fuerzas para moverse y finalmente se desmayo.

* * *

Temari examino al hombre que se encontraba enfrente de ella, era el dueño del bar donde siempre bebía. Miro a su hermano y supo que algo malo estaba pasando.

El hombre mayor se arrodillo ante Temari.

- por favor, no piensen que soy una mala persona. Cometí un error en la preparación de Nashi-shu

- ¿a que se refiere? – pregunto Temari algo asustada

- desde hace un año me han estado enviando incorrecto uno de los ingredientes. Como consecuencia quien lo beba entra en un estado de agresividad que puede durar varios días después de consumida la bebida aunque sea en pequeñas cantidades… esta agresividad solo se dirige a una persona y cuando vi la manera en que trato anoche a su novio me di cuenta de que algo malo pasaba y por eso analice la bebida…. Perdóneme

- ¿quiere que lo perdone? Por su culpa he tenido una fuerte pelea con él y se fue solo al desierto. Si algo le pasa yo…

- Temari cálmate – intervino Gaara – el hombre no tiene la culpa, ha sido engañado por unos estafadores.

- pero…

- antes de que llegaras Kankuro me había enviado un ave informándome de lo sucedido y ya he enviado un grupo de búsqueda, lo encontraremos. Señor Echizen puede retirarse – el hombre se fue con la cabeza agachada de vergüenza y dejo solo a los dos hermanos – Temari, creo que entre Shikamaru y tu ha ocurrido algo mas que una simple pelea

- sabes desde cuando el nashi-shu….

- desde hace un año aproximadamente, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- porque desde hace un año yo estado maltratando a Shikamaru, ¿recuerdas cuando estuvo en hospital hace 8 meses? – Gaara asintió con la cabeza – fue mentira lo de que fue un intento de robo, yo había bebido nashi-shu y lo golpee hasta dejarlo inconsciente por intentar evitar que bebiera.

- estuvo en coma por una semana y media… supongo que has seguido golpeándolo y ese ha sido el motivo por el que se fue. Pero Temari… estas embarazada, no puedes tomar bebidas alcohólicas

- el nashi-shu no es una bebida alcohólica, esta hecha de unas semillas y hierbas que producen el mismo efecto que el alcohol, pero sin sus efectos nocivos en la salud. Antes lo mezclaba con alcohol para emborracharme sin dañar mi hígado, pero desde hace 3 meses lo bebo puro. Nunca le haría daño a mi bebe o a Shikamaru, pero el cree que si – Temari se sienta en el suelo intentando no llorar – debí decirle lo que era nashi-shu

- Tranquila Temari, lo encontraremos y aclararemos esta confusión, pero debes estar preparada para lo que ocurra

- ¿a que te refieres?

- por mucho que se ame a una persona, el maltrato es la mejor forma de matar ese amor y si decido irse de la manera en que lo hizo él ya debo llegar a ese punto

- si ese es el caso, me encargare de reconquistarlo…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: INESPERADO

Temari caminaba de un lado a otro en la oficina del kazekage. Su preocupación por Shikamaru aumentaba con el paso del tiempo y la ausencia de noticias.

- Temari, tranquilízate – dijo Gaara intentando calmar a Temari que empezaba a marearlo – ya no deben tardar en encontrarlo, debes recordar que nos lleva una noche de ventaja

- pero… si algo le pasa no seré capaz de perdonármelo. Es mi culpa que se haya ido de la aldea, es mi culpa que ya no pueda regresar a la suya y es mi culpa que su estado de salud sea tan delicado

- eso no fue tu culpa Temari, nada lo ha sido.

- no trates de consolarme Gaara, sabes que todo lo malo que le ha sucedido a Shikamaru desde aquella misión ha sido mi culpa.

Temari se asoma por la ventana y los recuerdos del aquella misión en que todo empezó llegaron a su mente.

**Flash back**

Temari saltaba de rama en rama al lado de Shikamaru en dirección hacia konoha. Ninguno de los dos podía estar mas feliz, habían convencido a sus respectivos kages de asignarlos juntos la misión de llevar unos documentos sin importancia a una aldea de campesinos. Una sencilla misión de rango C que se convirtió en la oportunidad perfecta para pasar un tiempo a solas.

- aun no entiendo porque debía ir alguien de Suna y konoha – dijo Shikamaru

- la aldea queda justo en la frontera de ambos países, ese es el motivo.

En ese momento sintieron que algo se acercaba y bajaron a la tierra apenas esquivando una lluvia de shuriken que iba en dirección a ellos. Temari sacó su abanico lista para atacar mientras que Shikamaru veía en todas direcciones intentado encontrar la posición del enemigo. Entonces se vieron rodeados por una gran cantidad de hombres sin rostro, seres que sin duda debían ser clones.

Lo que preocupaba a Temari mas que estar rodeados de esos clones, era el motivo de su ataque. El documento que llevaban era insignificante y sin ninguna utilidad, por lo tanto debían estar tras uno de ellos. Lo más probable es que fueron por Temari por ser la hermana del kazekage, pero Shikamaru era prácticamente el consejero de la Hokage por lo que sabía muchas cosas de vital importancia para su aldea.

En ese momento una nueva lluvia de shuriken se dirigía hacia ellos, pero Temari los logro desviar fácilmente con su abanico. Shikamaru aprovecho el momento y atravesó a todos lo clones con su sombra dando por terminada la pelea.

- esto no esta bien – dijo Shikamaru para sorpresa de Temari – fue demasiado fácil.

- no ganaremos nada con preocuparnos. Mejor olvidemos esto y sigamos disfrutando de nuestro viaje, no sabemos cuando volvamos a estar juntos.

- no me parece buena idea, ellos podrían regresar

- ya vieron nuestro poder, no volverán a…

Shikamaru empujo a Temari al suelo para evitar que un kunei la lastimara, pero como consecuencia este se clavo en la mitad de su pecho. Temari no dudo en usar su Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Gran remolino cortante) eliminando a su enemigo.

Cuando ella voltea a ver a Shikamaru lo encuentra tirado en el suelo en posición fetal con una gran mancha de sangre en la parte superior de su torso. Se sentó a su lado y al tocarle la frente descubrió que tenía fiebre.

"_el kunei estaba envenenado. Debo llevarlo de inmediato a konoha"_ pensó Temari mientras quitaba el kunei de su pecho y detenía la hemorragia temporalmente con unas vendas que traía.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta los guardias de la entrada se llevaron a Shikamaru al hospital mientras Temari los seguía. Las horas pasaban y nadie le decía a Temari como estaba Shikamaru, y para empeorar las cosas sentada en la misma sala de espera estaba la señora Yoshino Nara mirándola con ojos llenos de odio.

"_debe creer que es mi culpa. Ese sujeto quería matarme y Shikamaru salió herido por defenderme… no debí confiarme, nunca lo hago ¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo?"_

En ese momento Tsunade apareció con cara de velorio para informar el estado de salud de Shikamaru. Él había sido envenenado con una sustancia desconocida con un enorme poder destructivo y podían pasar días enteros antes de que pudiera desarrollar un antídoto.

Temari quería entrar a verlo, pero Yoshino se apresuro a entrar y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Eso la hizo poner furiosa y su ira aumento aun más cuando Tsunade le informo que debía regresarse inmediatamente a Suna.

Después de dos semanas Temari logro convencer a Gaara de dejarla ir a konoha. Cuando llego se entero de que Shikamaru ya estaba fuera de peligro, Tsunade había encontrado un antídoto que le había salvado la vida, pero ese mismo día se entero de dos cosas que podían significar problemas. La primera fue que el veneno había dañado casi todos los órganos internos de Shikamaru, en especial su corazón, y también había perdido su habilidad para manipular chakra. Lo segundo fue enterarse que, a excepción de Shikamaru, TODOS los miembros del clan Nara la consideraban la única culpable y la odiaban profundamente.

**Fin flash back**

En ese momento entro en la oficina Kankuro con noticias sobre Shikamaru. Uno de los grupos de búsqueda lo había encontrado inconsciente y se encontraba internado en el hospital.

Sin pensarlo Temari corrió hasta el hospital y con abanico en mano exigió a los médicos que la dejaran ver a su NOVIO. Los médicos la guiaron a la habitación donde se encontraba dormido y le explicaron que sus signos vitales estaban muy débiles, pero consideraban que lo único que necesitaba era descansar bajo supervisión médica. Ella se sorprendió que no mencionara las heridas que tenia en su cuerpo por su culpa, pero una rápida mirada a los ojos de Kankuro le informo que él ya se había encargado de eso.

Cuando entro en su habitación se sentó en una silla a su lado y acaricio la mano de Shikamaru con lagrimas en los ojos. La culpa que sentía era muy grande y se quedo dormida mientras pensaba en la manera de pedirle perdón.

…

* * *

Shikamaru abrió lentamente los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Temari a su lado. Él no estaba dispuesto a soportar mas maltrato de parte de ella, por eso se levanto de la cama sin despertarla y se cambio la pijama del hospital por su ropa normal. Mientras lo hacia sentía una fuerte sensación de cansancio, sabia que no debía realizar ningún esfuerzo, pero no quería permanecer mas tiempo en esa aldea por lo que ignoro esa sensación y termino de recoger sus cosas. Cuando se disponía a irse un mareo lo hizo caer al suelo.

Temari despertó en ese momento y se angustio al verlo en el suelo con maleta en mano. Ella se sentó a su lado y lo obligo a sentarse en la cama.

- no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo, estas muy débil y debes descansar. – dijo Temari mostrando toda su preocupación en su voz

- como si te importara – dijo Shikamaru sorprendiendo a Temari – escúchame Temari, no pienso permanecer ni un minuto mas en esta aldea.

- si haces eso tu corazón no lo resistirá y podría detenerse

- ¡mi corazón dejo de latir el día en que empezaste a abusar de mi!

- shika...maru – dijo Temari con la voz entrecortada por lo que acababa de escuchar – yo… no fue mi culpa, nunca te lastimaría. Déjame explicarte todo.

- ¡NO! No me interesa escuchar las mentiras que tengas que decirme, he tomado una decisión y no pienso cambiarla

- por favor escúchame, lo que paso fue que hay una bebida llamada Nashi-shu y…

- ¡te dije que no quiero saber nada! No existe excusa que valga. Yo lo perdí todo por estar a tu lado, mi familia me expulso del clan por haber defendido lo que siento por ti a pesar de que ellos estaban en contra, mis amigos me desprecian por haberlos abandonado por estar contigo, la Hokage me exilio de la aldea por haberte dicho detalles de nuestro ejercito que debían permanecer en secreto, mi salud es frágil por haberte salvado la vida… ¿y tu que has hecho por mi? NADA, tu estas en tu aldea, con tus amigos, con tu familia, nunca te prohibí nada y lo único que te pedí fue que no bebieras, pero me ignoraste. Te aprovechaste de mi ingenuidad para maltratarme a tu antojo y me canse de esa situación. No hay vuelta atrás, yo me voy.

- ¡no lo hagas! – Temari se arrodillo con lagrimas en los ojos a los pies de Shikamaru que simplemente se negó a verla – no volveré a beber en mi vida si con eso consigo que permanezca a mi lado. Démonos una segunda oportunidad y te prometo que esta vez las cosas serán diferentes, te compensare todo lo malo que te ha pasado y seremos los tres una familia feliz, tu, yo y el pequeño que esta en mi vientre…

- ¿al mismo que estas matando lentamente? Si no lo quieres simplemente aborta, no lo tortures como lo hiciste conmigo.

- eso no es verdad, nunca lastimaría a mi bebe o a ti. No estando sobria y te juro que no me veras nuevamente con Nashi-shu o una bebida alcohólica otra vez

- Temari, no puedo vivir en el constante temor de adivinar si estas bebiendo o no. Eres una alcohólica, no puedes estar sobria por más de 4 días y siempre mientes sobre la cantidad que bebes. No Temari, esto termina aquí y ahora.

Shikamaru golpea a Temari en el cuello para dejarla inconsciente y se va por una ventana del hospital. Cuando Temari despertó busco a Shikamaru por todos lados, pero ni ella, ni los equipos de búsqueda que sus hermanos organizaron, pudieron dar con su paradero. Shikamaru se había ido.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Trece años después**_

Temari miraba la cadena que Shikamaru le había regalado cuando se hicieron novios. Era una delgada cadena de oro con un pequeño corazón que tenia en su interior una foto de ambos.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar sus lágrimas al recordar que ese día se cumplían trece años exactos de su desaparición. Siempre se preguntaba si estaba bien o si su cuerpo no había resistido el esfuerzo y en esos momentos se encontraba muerto. Ella quería repuestas, pero desde el nacimiento de su hijo se obligo a ser fuerte y prohibió que se mencionara el nombre de Shikamaru Nara en toda Suna. Enfrente de todos fingía que ya había superado esa situación, pero cada vez que se encontraba sola como en ese momento, se permitía llorar por la ausencia del hombre que había amado con todo su corazón y que se fue por su culpa.

El cansancio empezó a apoderarse de Temari y se recostó en su cama sujetando la cadena entre sus dedos mientras soñaba que Shikamaru estaba a su lado y que nunca se había ido.

…

* * *

Un chico de doce años se asomo al cuarto de Temari, cuando comprobó que se había quedado dormida entro y se quedo viendo las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Él odiaba ver sufrir a su madre por culpa de "su padre".

El chico tenía los ojos verdes de su madre y una larga cabellera negra que mantenía atada en una coleta baja. Era un gennin de Suna, uno de los favoritos a convertirse en chunnin en los exámenes que se pensaban realizar en konoha dentro de un par de semanas.

Miro la cadena que sostenía su madre entre sus dedos y con cuidado se la quito. Cuando abrió el corazón vio la foto y se sorprendió al ver el gran parecido que él tenia con el chico de la foto.

"_supongo que este hombre es mi padre, es la primera vez que veo una foto de él… por la banda en su brazo es un ninja de konoha, eso significa que cuando vaya a realizar los exámenes chunnin podre averiguar mas sobre él y entonces…. Podre hacerlo pagar por todos los años de sufrimiento al que sometió a mi madre"_

El pelinegro volvió a colocar la cadena entre las manos de Temari y salió directo a la oficina del kazekage. Una vez que estuvo enfrente a él le expuso su deseo de adelantar su partida a konoha.

- puedo saber los motivos que te llevaron a tomar esta decisión Shun* - dijo Gaara a su sobrino – hasta ayer parecía disgustarte la idea de representar a Suna en los exámenes chunnin.

- es solo que encontré una motivación… me parece una buena idea aprovechar estos días para analizar a mis posibles oponentes y conocer mas sobre la aldea, tengo entendido que en una ocasión casi se termina la alianza por un malentendido y considero que para evitar errores parecidos en el futuro seria buena idea analizar la mentalidad de los aspirantes a chunnin… en este tipo de competencia y en el periodo anterior a la misma salen a flote los pensamientos mas ocultos del alma y no seria una buena idea seguir desperdiciando una oportunidad como esta

- pues… no veo ningún problema. ¿le informaste tu decisión a tu equipo?

- no señor, pienso que para conseguir mi objetivo con la mayor eficiencia es necesario que lo haga solo, mis compañeros no son tan hábiles descifrando la mentalidad humana y es mejor de esta manera para prevenir problemas futuros.

- en ese caso informare al Hokage de que iras antes. Aquí tienes el permiso y entrégale a tu sensei un informe escrito sobre lo que hayas averiguado cuando llegue con los miembros de tu equipo – Gaara le entrega a Shun el permiso mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – no busques problemas, limítate a analizar el comportamiento de los aspirantes a chunnin.

- así lo hare.

Diciendo eso Shun sale de la oficina de su tío y va directo a su cuarto. Una vez ahí recoge todo lo necesario para su estadía en la aldea de la hoja, incluyendo su katana. Mientras lo hacia no podía evitar sonreír al haber engañado a su tío, el kazekage, tan fácilmente. Su verdadero objetivo era averiguar todo sobre su padre y preparar todo lo necesario para su venganza.

"_estoy un paso mas cerca de encontrarte, un paso mas cerca de tu destrucción…."_

….

* * *

*Shun es el hijo de Temari y Shikamaru. Se llama así porque todos lo Shun que conozco son lindos y si quieres tener una idea mejor de cómo es su peinado solo vean el de Shun de la serie de Bakugan (cuando lo tiene largo)


	3. Chapter 3

**Tienen suerte de que mi computador se le haya dado por funcionar de nuevo, pero no se confíen que aun no lo arreglan y puede volver a dejar de funcionar…**

CAPITULO 3: TRAGICO ENCUENTRO.

Cuando Shun llego a la aldea de la hoja lo primero que hizo fue ir a hablar con el Hokage. Mientras esperaba su turno vio a un hombre salir de uno de los cuartos de la torre y se sorprendió al ver el parecido que tenia con el hombre que debía ser su padre.

"_no puede ser él, es demasiado viejo… pero el parecido es demasiado como para ignorarlo, de seguro se trata de algún pariente"_

En ese momento a Shun le informan que ya puede ser atendido por el Hokage y si bien le parecía que seria buena idea seguir a ese hombre no podía llamar la atención, se suponía que iba a investigar a los gennin. Algo molesto entro a ver al Hokage quien lo recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro

- bienvenido a konoha, el kazekage ya me informo del trabajo que piensas realizar en la aldea y por mi puedes proceder sin ningún inconveniente…

- gracias.

Sin decir mas Shun salió del lugar dispuesto a averiguar a donde se había ido ese hombre, pero para su mala suerte no lo encontró. Había tenido una oportunidad única de averiguar sobre su padre y la había desperdiciado.

"_lo mejor será recorrer la aldea y analizar a los ninjas como dije que lo haría. Tal vez tengo suerte y me encuentro nuevamente con ese hombre"_

Todo el día Shun camino por las calles de la aldea observando con atención a todos los gennin que se encontraba, pero sin la fortuna de encontrarse con ese hombre. El sol empezaba a ocultarse cuando decidió seguir al último gennin de ese día.

Mientras lo seguía paso por un lugar que le llamo mucho la atención, se trataba de la biblioteca de la aldea y en ese momento recordó lo que su madre había dicho distraídamente un día.

"_si no estoy mal hay una puerta que conduce a un archivo con toda la información de los ninjas, tanto los activos como lo que están fuera de servicio."_

Shun entro a la biblioteca y se fue a una región apartada fingiendo leer un libro cuando en realidad analizaba la estructura de las paredes, pisos y cualquier lugar donde pudiera haber una puerta secreta. Cuando la biblioteca iba a cerrar realizo un clon que salió por la puerta mientras que él se ocultaba y una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaba solo fue directo a una pared que le había llamado la atención y aplico chakra en la misma hasta que una puerta apareció enfrente de él.

Del otro lado había una gran cantidad de libros perfectamente organizados y sin la más mínima señal de polvo. Tomo unos libros al azar de varios estantes y entendió la forma en que estaban organizados.

"_los primeros estantes son de los gennin, seguidos por los de los chunnin, luego los jounnin. Los que están pegados a la pared derecha son de los criminales y la de la izquierda es de los ninjas que ya no están en servicio. Están organizados por fecha y adicionalmente se subdividen por orden alfabético….creo que primero leeré los chunnin desde hace 13 años"_

Durante una semana Shun fue todas las noches a la biblioteca sin lograr encontrar la información que deseaba. Ya empezaba a cansarse de esa situación y completamente harto de todo pateo uno de los estantes del cual cayo un libro abierto.

Shun lo miro sin mucho interés, pero al ver la foto lo recogió rápidamente y sonrió en sus adentros.

"_así que esta retirado desde hace 14 años… veamos que dice aquí"_

La información que tenía el pequeño libro era la siguiente:

_**Nombre: **__Shikamaru Nara_

_**Edad: **__17 años_

_**Fecha de nacimiento: **__22 de septiembre_

_**Tipo de sangre: **__AB_

_**Rango: **__chunnin_

_**Especialidad: **__manejo de sombras_

_**Misiones completas: **__8 de rango D, 4 de rango C, 9 de rango B, 19 de rango A, 5 de rango S_

_**Ninjutsu:**__ 3.5 de 5_

_**Taijutsu: **__2 de 5_

_**Genjutsu: **__3 de 5_

_**Inteligencia: **__5 de 5_

_**Fuerza: **__2 de 5_

_**Velocidad: **__2.5 de 5_

_**Resistencia: **__2.5 de 5_

_**Fuera de servicio por: **__razones médicas_

_**Paradero actual: **__desconocido_

" _¿Razones medicas? ¿Esta enfermo?... lo mejor será dejar de hacer especulaciones y revisar el archivo medico"_

Shun se dirigió al hospital y asegurándose que nadie lo viera busco el historial medico de Shikamaru y se sorprendió de sobremanera al leer el grave estado en que había regresado de su ultima misión.

"_En verdad su estado de salud es muy delicado, pero eso no le da derecho para jugar con mi madre y luego abandonarla por estar embarazada… con toda la información que ya tengo creo que puedo crear un rango de búsqueda"_

Shun fue al cuarto del hotel donde se hospedaba y coloco sobre la cama un mapa. Con un lápiz rojo tacho a las aldeas ninjas y sus alrededores.

"_seria tonto creer que esta en una aldea ninja y por su estado de salud no debió haber ido demasiado lejos… tampoco creo que se haya quedado en los alrededores o en una aldea que se encuentre en guerra… como no quiere ser encontrado no debe estar en las aldeas que piden misiones frecuentemente tanto a Suna como a Konoha…entonces... uhm… todavía son muchas aldeas, me ayudaría saber donde ya buscaron, pero eso será casi imposible, no puedo arriesgarme a ir al archivo principal…"_

En ese momento un fuerte ruido llamo la atención de Shun, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el cuarto se empezó a llenar de un espeso humo que empezó a marearlo hasta que finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

…..

* * *

Temari corría furiosa por las calles de la aldea de la hoja, había realizado todo el viaje desde Suna hasta konoha en tiempo record. Fue directo hasta la oficina del Hokage y exigió ver a su hijo. Naruto un poco intimidado por la furia de Temari demoro en reaccionar, pero finalmente la condujo a la sala de interrogatorios donde se encontraba Shun.

Una vez que Temari entro la dejaron sola con su hijo que simplemente se limitaba a ver al suelo mientras esperaba el regaño de su madre, regaño que no se hizo esperar

**-**¿estas loco? ¿tienes la mas remota idea de lo que has hecho? Has puesto en peligro la alianza entre Suna y konoha… ¿en que estabas pensando al entrar a los archivos de la aldea? …

Temari seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de que su hijo no la estaba escuchando. Shun aprovechaba ese momento para analizar mentalmente toda la información que había reunido hasta ese momento y trataba de encontrar el motivo por el que aun no lo habían encontrado. Entonces una idea cruzo por su mente y no pudo evitar sonreír disimuladamente.

"_esta enfermo y lo mas probable es que haya ido a una aldea no ninja en busca de un tratamiento medico… solo conozco una aldea que encaja con esa descripción y se encuentra entre las posibles aldeas… lo único que tengo que hacer es ir hasta allá y para eso primero debo salir de aquí"_

Un fuerte golpe en la mejilla hizo que Shun saliera de sus pensamientos, su madre estaba tan furiosa que lo había golpeado. Shun se toco el lugar del golpe bastante adolorido y miro de forma sumisa a su madre.

Temari no cedió ante la mirada de ruego de su hijo y mantuvo su postura firme. Coloco sus brazos en la cintura y de la forma mas serena le dijo:

- hablare con el Hokage y veré que puedo hacer por ti, pero de esta… no te salvas fácilmente.

….

* * *

Shun miraba el cielo por la pequeña ventana de su celda, luego se acerco a la puerta y coloco su oreja pegada a la puerta para escuchar lo que ocurría del otro lado. Se alegro al descubrir que los ninjas que debían vigilarlo se habían quedado dormidos. Nuevamente se acerco a la ventana y con cuidado de no hacer ruido quito uno a uno los barrotes que desde hace tres días había empezado a aflojar. Una vez que los quito todos se deslizo por la pequeña abertura quedando libre de su prisión.

No tenia tiempo de buscar su katana, por eso tomo "prestada" la de uno de los guardias y fue directo a la aldea dorada, una aldea que limitaba con el mar y que poseía uno de los mejores hospitales del mundo. La fama de ese hospital era tal que decían que la única que había podido superar las destrezas de sus médicos era la legendaria Tsunade.

Le tomo 5 días de viaje llegar a la aldea e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar a su padre. Después de varias horas lo encontró en el bosque que rodeaba a la aldea y se acerco por la espalda empuñando la katana. Una vez que estuvo a escasos centímetros se disponía a clavar la espada un su espalda, pero el hombre volteo y de un golpe en la muñeca lo desarmo. Instintivamente Shun retrocedió recordando el hecho de que él también era un ninja, puede que no podía manipular chakra, pero seguía siendo un shinobi.

Shikamaru miro sorprendido a su atacante. No tanto por el hecho desde que habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que se había enfrentado a alguien, lo que lo sorprendía era los ojos verdes que tenia el chico y que eran idénticos a los de la mujer que una vez amo.

"_ese chico podría ser hijo de Temari y mío, pero ese bebe debió haber muerto por todo el alcohol que ella consumía."_

En ese momento Shun se acerco dispuesto a darle una patada a Shikamaru que aduras penas la logro esquivar. Shikamaru se encontraba mucho mejor de salud, pero llevaba años sin entrenar y eso hacia que sus movimientos fueran bastantes torpes.

Poco a poco Shun iba tomando ventaja hasta que finalmente dejo a Shikamaru al borde de un abismo. Sin pensarlo Shun golpeo en el rostro a Shikamaru y como consecuencia él cayó por el precipicio.

Shun miraba paralizado lo escena, nunca había sido su intención matarlo y había hecho que callera varios metros de altura. Un sentimiento de culpa se apodero de su alma y rápidamente bajo a ver como estaba. Cuando se acerco noto que debajo de su cabeza había un charco de sangre y eso lo alarmo. Le tomo los signos vitales y se asusto al sentirlos muy débiles.

Para su fortuna un campesino se les acerco y entre los dos lo llevaron al hospital. La espera le pareció eterna y entonces se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había ido por llevar a cabo su venganza. Por su culpa había creado desconfianza entre Suna y konoha, y por su culpa ese hombre estaba en peligro de muerte.

Una enfermera se acerco a él en ese momento y para su alivio la vida de Shikamaru no corría ningún peligro, pero el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza había afectado a la parte del cerebro que controlaba la vista y era probable que se quedara ciego.

Sin saber exactamente el porque lo hacia Shun se recostó en la puerta del cuarto de Shikamaru esperando a que despertara.

"_ya pago y con creses el daño que le hizo a mi madre… lo mejor será quedarme para asegurarme de que no este sufriendo_"

…..

* * *

Temari intentaba por todos los medios convencer a los representantes de ambos consejos de que no vieran a Shun como un traidor, pero las pruebas eran demasiado contundentes y todos sus esfuerzos parecían en vano.

Lo único que logro fue que lo exiliaran de ambos países y la idea de perder a otro hombre que amaba fue demasiado para Temari quien se encerró en su cuarto a llorar.

- ¿en que me he equivocado? Primero perdí a Shikamaru y ahora a Shun… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué tuviste que cometer esa estupidez Shun?

Ya sin fuerzas de seguir con esa situación por primera vez desde que Shikamaru se había ido, Temari entro a un bar y comenzó a beber para intentar olvidar todo.

….

* * *

El ruido de algo romperse y la rápida salida del doctor le hizo entender a Shun que la noticia de quedarse ciego por el resto de su vida había afectado a Shikamaru. Se quedo recostado a la pared del cuarto escuchando como su padre maldecía su existencia.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho mal? No entiendo porque debía pasarme esto justo cuando he logrado tener un estado de salud aceptable…. No es justo, ¿Por qué no pude haber muerto en aquella misión? Todo seria mucho mas sencillo si yo no existiera, después de toda a nadie le importa.

Esas palabras congelaron el alma a Shun, se sentía realmente culpable. Era su culpa que ese hombre deseara la muerta. Shun quería hacerlo pagar, no que se volviera un suicida

"_creo que no hay peor castigo que el hecho de quedarse ciego… ¡no puedo irme como si esto no me importara! Es mi culpa que se encuentre en esta situación. Me cegué por mis deseos de venganza que no me detuve a analizar el motivo por el cual se separo de mi mamá o a pensar si él no había sufrido ya… no puedo irme, además después de lo que hice deben considerarme un criminal… tal vez deba darle una oportunidad"_

Shun entro temerosamente a la habitación y se acerco a Shikamaru sin estar seguro de que era lo que pensaba decir. Para su suerte en toda la pelea no había hablado y él no conocía su voz, pero eso no aliviaba el sentimiento de culpa que le invadía. Se sentó en una silla a su lado y trato de iniciar una amable conversación

- ¿hola? – pregunto temerosamente Shun.

- hola – respondió Shikamaru sin ánimos de hablar - ¿Quién eres?

- yo…este…yo – Shun puso a trabajar su mente a toda velocidad intentando encontrar una respuesta convincente – yo… me llamo Shun y lo traje aquí. Lo vi en el fondo del precipicio y con ayuda de un campesino lo trajimos… solo quería saber como estaba

- debiste a verme dejado ahí para que de una vez pudiera morir.

Esas palabras hicieron sentir aun peor a Shun. Sentía que era su deber hacer algo para animarlo y entonces se dio cuenta de que a pesar de toda la información que tenia sobre él, en realidad no conocía a su padre.

- ¡no debería hablar de esa manera! – dijo Shun intentando animarlo – la vida es demasiado preciosa para pensar en terminar con ella.

- tal vez lo sea para ti, pero los últimos 14 años de mi vida han estado llenos de sufrimientos únicamente.

"_¿catorce? ¿A que se referirá con eso? En esa época todavía estaba saliendo con mi mamá"_

Shun se disponía a irse cuando sintió que alguien sostenía su mano y al voltearse se dio cuenta de que era Shikamaru.

- gracias – dijo Shikamaru con una triste sonrisa – perdona si he dicho cosas que te hicieran sentir mal, pero no he tenido una vida fácil. En verdad te agradezco que me hallas salvado de mi mismo

- ¿de nada? –respondió algo dudoso Shun

- eres un buen chico, por tu voz no creo que seas muy grande. Cuando crezcas serás un gran hombre, tienes nobleza en tu alma y eso es algo que no posee cualquiera.

Shun salió en ese momento del hospital y no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Ese hombre parecía ser una buena persona y era el primero que lo elogiaba por lo que había en su interior y no por sus habilidades como shinobi. Confundido Shun decidió quedarse a dormir en un hotel cercano para poder aclarar sus dudas y saber que era lo que debía hacer.

"_no es justo que me vaya y fingir que no ha pasado nada, pero tampoco puedo perdonarle lo mucho que ha hecho sufrir a mi madre…no se que hacer"_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: conversando.

Después de meditarlo toda la noche Shun decidió darle una oportunidad a su padre, por eso había ido de nuevo al hospital dispuesto a decirle la verdad. Cuando estaba a punto de ingresar a su habitación escucho la voz de una mujer en el interior, Shun entreabrió la puerta y se asomo, se asombro al reconocer a la "mejor amiga" de su madre.

"_esa mujer siempre supo donde estaba, ella sabia lo mucho que mi madre a sufrido y aun así ella esta aquí… esto no se queda de esta manera"_

Shun entro en la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la mujer en un rápido movimiento lo empujo fuera de la habitación mientras lo estaba ahorcando. Shun luchaba para zafarse de su agarre, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. La mujer miro hacia atrás para confirmar que Shikamaru no se enterara de nada y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al comprobar que el sedante que le había dado ya había surtido efecto.

- escúchame mocoso. Llevo años planeando esto y no voy a dejar que tu me lo arruines… eres un traidor de Suna y Konoha, dudo que si te parto el cuello en dos en este momento a alguien le importe...

La mujer rubia empezó a aumentar la presión en el cuello en el cuello de Shun cortando su suministro de aire y de paso clavarle las uñas hasta hacerlo sangrar. Ella parecía disfrutar la forma en que el chico intentaba soltarse sin tener éxito. Estaba dispuesta a acabar con él de una vez cuando sintió que su cuerpo no podía mover y en contra de su voluntad lo libero.

Una vez libre de esa mujer Shun cayo al suelo respirando con dificultad y se asombro al ver el motivo por el que esa mujer lo había soltado. Detrás de ella estaba Shikamaru haciendo exactamente los mismos movimientos que ella unidos atreves de sus sombras.

"_se supone que no puede usar chakra y después de haber bebido ese sedante debería estar profundamente dormido… a mi hermana no le gustara para nada cuando se entere"_

Pensaba la mujer mientras luchaba por soltarse de su técnica. De pronto todo se volvió oscuro para ella, Shun la había golpeado en el estomago dejándola inconsciente. Cuando su cuerpo cayo al suelo la sombra que los unía desapareció y Shun se alarmo al ver caer inconsciente a Shikamaru.

Se acerco rápidamente al él y se tranquilizo un poco al descubrir que solo estaba dormido.

"_bueno, la mujer le dio un sedante y parece que el efecto demoro un poco… aunque no entiendo como pudo hacer esa técnica si no puede manipular chakra… lo mejor será que lo regrese a su habitación y llame a un doctor"_

Después de arrestar a la mujer y que los doctores le dijeran que Shikamaru estaba bien, Shun se sintió aliviado. Aun así el hecho de que esa mujer dijera que llevaba años planeándolo era algo que no dejaba de preocuparlo. En ese momento oyó un ruido detrás de él y al voltear se alegro de que Shikamaru ya estuviera despertando

- ¿esta bien? – pregunto Shun

- si, solo me duele mucho la cabeza y creo que es normal teniendo en cuenta el golpe que me di – respondió Shikamaru en un tono de voz tan apacible que parecía irreal - ¿tu estas bien?

- No debe preocuparse por mí, estoy a la perfección. Gracias por ayudarme y lamento los problemas que pude haberle caudado

- no fue nada y ya deja de tratarme de usted, te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Ahora explícame como es eso de que eres un traidor de Suna y Konoha.

- lo que pasa es que…- Shun no estaba seguro de que responder, no podía decirle que había ingresado en los archivos de Konoha con el objetivo de encontrar información sobre él para vengarse de lo mucho que había sufrido su madre. Ya no podía decirle eso, debía averiguar primero que quería esa mujer con su padre – yo… no puedo decirlo.

- tu me salvaste la vida, por eso no te obligare. Pero si me dices que paso tal vez pueda ayudarte, conozco mucho sobre la forma en que funciona el sistema de condenas de ambas aldeas y dudo que alguien de tu edad pueda haber hecho algo tan grave que amerite tal castigo

- la verdad si hice algo, yo… soy de Suna y entre sin permiso a los archivos ninjas además de los médicos.

- eso si es un delito grave. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- buscaba información sobre… alguien al que quiero conocer. No planeo ninguna guerra o nada por el estilo, fue... curiosidad

- ¿Quién te enjuicio?

- el ninja que me encontró no lo creyó necesario y se dicto sentencia de forma inmediata

- ¿¡TE CONDENARON SIN UN JUICIO! Una cosa es que a mi me lo hubieran hecho porque era un chunnin y a los 17 ya se supone que debía saber que hay cosas que no deben hacerse, pero no lo voy a permitir a un niño indefenso de 12 que cometió un simple error. ¡busca a un doctor! Yo personalmente me encargare de esto.

- no creo…

- si no vas por un doctor yo me voy por mi cuenta.

- ¡NO! Enseguida regreso.

Shun corrió en busca del medico que lo estaba atendiendo y le informo lo que Shikamaru pensaba hacer. El rostro de preocupación que tenia le indico a Shun que era una mala idea y eso se confirmo cuando el medico intentaba convencer a Shikamaru de que debía quedarse o la herida en su cabeza podría empeorar.

Pero eso de nada sirvió, Shikamaru insistía en que debía irse para ayudar a Shun y nada se lo iba a impedir. El medico miro a Shun y accedió a darle del alta al día siguiente. Cuando salía, el medico le hizo una seña con la mano a Shun para que lo siguiera. Él obedeció y una vez que estuvo en la oficina del doctor este le dijo:

- lo que él piensa hacer es muy riesgoso. Una herida en la cabeza como la que posee es de cuidado y hay que mantenerla vigilada por lo menos durante un mes para asegurarse de que tan grave es el daño a nivel neurológico. Accedí a que se fuera porque confiare en ti. Debes estar pendiente y ante el menor signo de alarma llevarlo a un hospital. ¿entendido?

- si... puedo hacerle una pregunta. ¿se quedara ciego para siempre?

- el cerebro humano es uno de los mayores enigmas de nuestro mundo. A veces los médicos decimos que un daño es irreparable, pero el cuerpo se encarga de compensar lo faltante y encontrar una nueva ruta que le permite funcionar… en cuanto a tu pregunta, no lo se. En el TAC* que le hicimos la zona encargada de la visión se muestra inflamada y eso es lo que produce la ceguera, si es temporal o permanente no lo sabremos hasta que la inflamación disminuya y eso puede tardar varios días, incluso semanas…. Por favor, debes estar con él todo el tiempo y estar pendiente de lo mas mínimo, no hacer que se esfuerce y mantenerlo alejado de situaciones estresantes. Debes hacer que lo valore un medico a penas lleguen a su destino.

Shun asintió con la cabeza y dirigió en busca de la"mejor amiga" de su madre, pero cuando llego le informaron que había escapado. Preocupado de que intentara atacar a Shikamaru fue a su habitación y se sintió tranquilo al descubrir que ella no estaba.

- ¿Shun? ¿eres tú?

- si señ… si Shikamaru. – Shun no se acostumbraría jamás a llamarlo por su nombre – puedo preguntarle algo. ¿Cómo hizo eso? Me refiero a la técnica ninja de las sombras que hizo que ella imitara sus movimientos

- se llama técnica de posesión de sombra y me permite unir mi sombra a la de uno o varios oponentes obligándolos a imitar mis movimientos. Es una técnica del clan Nara al que antes pertenecía. Creo que ya te dije que era un chunnin... sabes, cuando pierdes un sentido el resto se agudiza y mi sentimiento del oído junto con los conocimientos previos que tengo de este hospital me permitió adivinar su posición. No es nada del otro mundo.

- y... ¿Por qué no se defendió de la misma manera de quien lo ataco? – pregunto Shun con la firme intención de averiguar de cómo pudo manipular chakra.

- creí que no podía. Hace años me envenenaron y perdí esa habilidad junto con mi condición física. Supongo que el tratamiento al que me sometí para mejorar mi salud también restauro mi habilidad para manipular chakra. A mi no me agrada que alguien se aproveche de una persona que no puede defenderse y al oír lo que te hacia esa mujer no lo pensé y solo actué…

La sonrisa con que le decía eso hizo que Shun se sintiera realmente mal. Ese hombre no era el despiadado que él se imaginaba, resulto ser un hombre de buen corazón que estaba arriesgando su salud por defender a un desconocido. Shun no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a sollozar, había arruinado su vida y nada justificaba lo que hizo, lo que paso entre sus padres era un problema de ellos y lo que debió haber hecho era hablar con su madre en lugar de irse en busca de una absurda venganza. Una caricia en su rostro lo hizo abrir los ojos para descubrir a Shikamaru limpiando sus lágrimas.

"_si se entera de la verdad… de que soy su hijo y que es mi culpa de que este ciego… me odiara sin dudad. No puede enterarse de la verdad"_

Shun respiro profundo para contener su llanto y una vez que lo logro le pidió a Shikamaru que no se involucrara en su problema con Suna y Konoha.

- nunca – respondió Shikamaru – ya te lo dije, tienes un alma noble y no permitiré que te pase algo tan malo como es el destierro. Además serás perseguido por ninjas que quieran saber donde esta el archivo ninja de Konoha y como no sabes pelear alguien debe estar contigo… tus padres de seguro te extrañan.

- pero... – Shun no pudo seguir hablando porque la mano de Shikamaru en su boca se lo impidió

- no hay pero que valga. Te regresare tu vida así como tú me devolviste la mía.

Sin saber porque lo hacia, Shun abrazo a Shikamaru y se quedo dormido en sus brazos. Estar con él le daba paz y lo hacia sentir protegido. No quería separarse de él y no pensaba permitir que lo lastimaran, iba a averiguar lo que esa mujer quería con su padre y lo que paso antes de que naciera.

….

* * *

- Temari, Temari… ¡Temari!

El grito de Kankuro despertó a Temari que se había quedado dormida después de haber perdido la cuenta de cuanto había bebido. Ella vio a su hermano y se puso a llorar sobre su hombro. En verdad extrañaba a su hijo y no podía evitar relacionar lo ocurrido con el incidente con Shikamaru. En ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho a Gaara sobre luchar por Shikamaru.

Se separo de Kankuro y se seco las lágrimas con la manga de su yukata. Pago la cuenta de lo que había bebido y se dirigió al cuarto de hotel en donde siempre se hospedaba. Recogió sus cosas en una maleta en silencio, pero decidida a cumplir la promesa que se había hecho.

- ¿Qué haces Temari? –pregunto Kankuro confundido por la actitud de su hermana

- LUCHAR.

Fue todo lo que dijo Temari antes de partir de Konoha en busca de su hijo y el hombre que amaba, estaba tan decidida a encontrarlos que no le importaba recorrer el mundo entero si era necesario. Una vez que estuvo en la frontera del país del fuego saco de su ropa el mapa en que Shun tenia tachada algunas aldeas.

"_ese de seguro fue en busca de Shikamaru…. Debe estar en una de las aldeas sin marcar veamos..."_

Una aldea en particular llamo su atención, se trataba de una pequeña aldea que poseía una gran destreza medica, pero ninguna ninja.

- parece un buen lugar para empezar.

Diciendo eso Temari se dirigió, sin saberlo, a la aldea en donde se encontraban en esos momentos Shun y Shikamaru.

* * *

*TAC es la sigla de tomografía axial computarizada. Es un método imagen lógico que utiliza rayos X para crear imágenes transversales de la cabeza, incluyendo el cráneo, el cerebro, las órbitas o cuencas de los ojos y los senos paranasales.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: un día simplemente perfecto

Shun abrió lentamente los ojos y se sorprendió al descubrir que había pasado toda la noche abrazado por Shikamaru. Con cuidado se libró de sus brazos para no despertarlo y pudo sentir como su cara se colocaba de un rojo intenso de vergüenza.

"_genial, el mejor gennin de todo el país del viento se queda dormido en los brazos de su padre… si mis amigo se enteran de seguro se burlan de mi durante un mes"_

Shun no pudo evitar sorprenderse por sus propios pensamientos, lo había llamado padre en su mente. Hubiera quedado vagando en esa idea si no fuera porque la voz de Shikamaru en su espalda lo hizo volver a la realidad

- ¿Shun? ¿sigues aquí?

- si. Lamento si lo desperté o lo incomode durante la noche. No era mi intención quedarme dormido con usted, perdone mi momento de debilidad.

- no me despertarte y tampoco me incomodo tenerte a mi lado. .. no seas tan duro contigo mismo, eres un niño todavía y es normal que sientas que de ves en cuando quieras desahogarte. Un verdadero hombre no es aquel que oculta sus emociones, sino el que sabe lidiar con ellas… por cierto ¿Qué edad tienes?

Ante esa pregunta el rostro de Shun palideció, no podía decirle la edad que tenia o se arriesgaba a que se enterara que era su hijo. Debía mentirle.

- ¿once?

- ¿Por qué respondes tan dudoso?

- es que no recordaba que día era hoy.

- ¿es tu cumpleaños?

- eso creo.

- en ese caso te daré un regalo, aunque nos retrasar en el viaje. Hay una aldea cercana donde se esta celebrando un festival, ¿quieres ir?

Shun asintió gustoso, nunca antes había ido a un festival y según le habían contado eran muy divertidos. Ayudo a Shikamaru a recoger sus cosas y tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo fueron hasta una pequeña aldea costera.

El lugar era muy colorido y alegre con puestos de juegos y comida en todas partes, Shun no podía ver un solo lugar donde la diversión no estuviera presente. Shikamaru podía escuchar a la perfección su risa contenida, se iba a encargar de que ese día fuera perfecto e inolvidable para el chico.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a buscar un hotel, tarea que no resulto fácil por lo popular que era el festival. Cuando Shun le leyó a Shikamaru la lista de costos de los cuartos, sintió que se estaba aprovechando de él.

- le devolveré el dinero que se gaste conmigo – dijo Shun mientras desempacaban las pocas cosas que tenían

- hago esto por que quiero y tu te lo mereces. No debes devolverme nada.

- pero…

- ya te dije que sin peros. Mi recompensa es escuchar tu risa… ¿alguna vez has comido barbacoa coreana?

- no.

Shun miraba sorprendido el restaurante. No era muy elegante, pero tenía su propio encanto. Después de comer 5 platos de carne, Shun concluyo que ese era su nuevo plato favorito. Todo era una nueva y agradable experiencia. Miro a Shikamaru y su sonrisa se desdibujo al notarlo algo triste.

- ¿pasa algo malo, Shikamaru?

- no es nada, solo me recordaste a un amigo mío que le fascinaba este platillo. Olvídate de mí, este es tu día. Hay algo mas que quieras hacer o pretendes hacer que el restaurante cierre antes por falta de comida.

Ese comentario molesto a Shun que emitió un extraño sonido, el mismo que hacia cuando algo le molestaba, pero al escuchar la risa de Shikamaru dejo a un lado su mal humor y también comenzó a reír.

El resto del día se la pasó jugando en TODOS los juegos del lugar y comiendo TODOS los dulces que se encontraba. Shun no recordaba a ver pasado un día mas maravilloso que ese, su madre y tíos jamás festejaban cuando cumplía años y en ese momento entendió toda la diversión de la que se había perdido.

Al final del día Shun se encontraba muy feliz y cansado. Finalmente el sueño lo venció y se quedo dormido nuevamente en brazos de Shikamaru en una de las bancas del parque.

Cuando Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que Shun se había quedado dormido lo cargo en su espalda y a punta de tropiezos y ayuda de las personas que transitaban por el lugar lo llevo a su cuarto para depositarlo en la única cama del cuarto. Shikamaru se acostó en el sillón dispuesto a pasar la noche ahí con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, le alegraba en lo mas hondo de su alma recordar como ese pequeño reía a cada rato, le daba la impresión de que era la primera vez que se comportaba como un niño.

Al día siguiente Shun se despertó con muchas energías y al ver a Shikamaru dormir en el sofá se le ocurrió que debía hacer algo por él. Por eso salió de la habitación silenciosamente en busca del regalo perfecto para él. Recorrió toda la aldea hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

Espero paciente a que Shikamaru despertara y una vez que lo hizo no espero más para darle su regalo. Shikamaru lo recibió y se inquieto al sentir una pequeña cosa esponjosa que no dejaba de moverse en sus manos.

- ¿Qué es esto Shun?

- un regalo por haberme dado el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, lo vi ayer y me pareció perfecto para usted. Es un cachorro de maltes* entrenado para guiar a personas con discapacidad visual. De esta manera no dependerá tanto de mi y cuando recupere la visión, que yo se que eso pasara, tendrá un fiel amigo.

- gracias – dijo Shikamaru con lagrimas en los ojos – hace mucho que no me daban un regalo… en verdad te lo agradezco.

El pequeño perro blanco comenzó a lamer sus lágrimas provocándole una triste sonrisa. Shun se dio cuenta de que él había estado sufriendo todo estos años, incluso más que su madre. Ese pensamiento hizo que desviara la mirada y se lamentara de todo lo que había hecho, pero esta vez haría las cosas bien.

El desayuno fue bastante alegre. Shiroi** era muy inquieta y en verdad le gustaba que su amo le diera de comer de su mismo plato. Shun observaba impresionado la cantidad de piruetas que Shiroi hacia a pesar de su corta edad, Shikamaru no podía verlas, pero esas piruetas las hacia en sus manos haciéndole cosquillas.

Decidieron partir de forma inmediata, pero sin ninguna prisa a konoha. Shun quería disfrutar cada segundo al lado de su PADRE, parecía que nada pudiera arruinar su felicidad, pero en ese momento Shun vio algo que lo dejo sumamente sorprendido.

…

* * *

Temari finalmente llego a su destino y pregunto en todas partes por Shun y/o Shikamaru sin mucho éxito. Finalmente una mujer les dijo que ellos se habían ido a un festival, pero que no deberían tardar en regresar. Esa noticia alegro a Temari, ella quería ir a buscarlos, pero decidió no hacerlo y esperar que ellos regresaran. La mujer le había dicho que ellos se llevaban bien y ella no pensaba arruinar ese momento.

"_tal ves Shun ya quiere a Shikamaru como su padre y cuando se entere de lo ocurrido me va a odiar… debo pensar con cuidado que voy a decir y aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tengo. Ellos son mi familia y me encargare de que esta este nuevamente unida"_

…

* * *

Shun no podía creer lo que veía, Shiroi había encontrado un lago. El lugar era muy hermoso y pacifico, perfecto para descansar. Shikamaru oía como Shun se refería a ese lugar y decidieron almorzar ahí. Fue una comida tranquila, a excepción de que Shiroi "cantaba" para que le dieran de comer.

- a este paso nunca llegaremos – dijo Shikamaru repentinamente

- por mi no hay problema, no tengo ninguna prisa.

- ¿y tu familia?

- pues…. – Shun recordó a su madre en ese momento y pensó en lo triste que debía sentirse - creo que deben extrañarme, pero no quiero separarme de usted

- podemos seguir siendo amigo, nada evitara eso.

- ¿lo jura?

- te lo prometo, te lo juro, y si tuviera papel te lo escribiría en un contrato. No hay hada en este mundo que haga que desee estar lejos de ti, devolviste la felicidad a mi vida y me has dado un motivo para luchar… yo no puedo ir a konoha y no me agrada mucho ir a Suna, pero por ti encontrare la manera de estar juntos… no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión.

La alegría que sintió Shun al oír esas palabras no podía ser descrita con palabras. Si lo que decía su padre era cierto, aun cuando se enterara de la verdad estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo. Sin duda ese había sido un día perfecto.

…

* * *

**Un corto capitulo, pero necesario. No podía juntarlo con el que sigue o me acusarían, NUEVAMENTE, de no poder escribir un capitulo en que todo fuera felicidad… no estoy segura de cómo me salió, pero creo que se entendió la idea… **

*los perros maltes son una raza de perros pequeños de color blanco. No se si en verdad sirven como perros guía, lo escogí porque me parecieron muy lindos. Si quieren usen el buscador de imágenes de google y las reto a que encuentren un perro tan adorable como ese.

**Shiroi es blanco en japonés.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: esto es lo peor que puede pasar…

Shun decidió que era el momento de decir la verdad. Miró a Shikamaru y le dijo:

- la verdad es que yo soy su hijo. ¿recuerda que le dije me exiliaron por entrar a los archivos de konoha? Lo hice para saber donde encontrarlo. Lamentablemente al principio yo quería atacarlo por haber dejado a mi madre y yo fui el que lo atacó, es mi culpa que esta ciego. Pero esa no era mi intención y ahora que lo conozco me he dando cuenta de que es una buena persona y no se merecía nada de lo que le ha pasado. No se que problemas tuvo con mi madre y si no quiere volver con ella no lo haga, pero por favor… no me abandone a mi.

Shikamaru se quedo mudo y esperaba que se tratara de una broma. Shun no PODIA ser su hijo, ese bebe debía estar muerto. Todo era demasiado para su herido corazón.

Shun se dio cuenta de la confusión en su rostro. Se levanto de su asiento y le dijo mientras se alejaba:

- lo dejare solo un momento para que lo piense. Regresare dentro de un rato.

Shun lo dejo solo y se arrecosto en un árbol a esperar que él lo llamara. Sabia que se estaba arriesgando a perderlo, pero no podía hacerlo vivir en una mentira, no era justo para Shikamaru. En ese momento Shun siente una fuerte opresión en el pecho y todo a su alrededor se empezaba a poner borroso hasta que finalmente se desmaya.

…

* * *

Temari caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente. No podía esperar a ver a Shikamaru y a Shun, ya tenía en mente un plan perfecto para que los tres formaran la feliz familia que siempre debió ser y que por un error suyo nunca logro realizarse. De repente algo llama su atención, estaba segura de haber visto a Shioko. Sin pensarlo mucho sigue a su mejor amiga y se esconde detrás de una pared al verla discutiendo con Shiho.

- eres una cabeza hueca – regaña Shiho a la otra rubia – llevamos años planeando esto y tu lo arruinaste.

- hermana no te pongas así. A fin y al cabo nadie sabe que somos parientes. Es verdad que yo ya no puedo acercarme a Shikamaru porque Shun me descubrió, pero tú aun puedes seguir.

- aun así esto lo complica todo. Pareciera que nunca lograremos apoderarnos del bosque de los Nara y de todos sus secretos. ¿sabes cuanto me costo hacer que Shikaku y Tsunade perdonaran a Shikamaru y lo dejaran volver a la aldea como si nada hubiera pasado? Lo único que tenias que hacer era llevarlo a konoha y ahora me toca hacer el trabajo a mi sola.

- no me regañes que es tu culpa por no haber logrado que se enamorara de ti. Olvidemos esto, él nunca regresara con Temari y ya me encargue de que ese mocoso no vuelva a estorbarnos.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- durante la pelea que sostuve con él le di el mismo veneno con el que envenenamos a Shikamaru aquella vez. Con la diferencia que aumente su eficacia en un 89%, ese niñito ya debe estar muerto.

Las dos rubias empezaron a reír como locas logrando enfurecer a Temari que con abanico en mano se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellas con intenciones de mandarlas a volar, pero antes de que pudiera atacarlas ellas ya habían desaparecido en una cortina de humo.

Temari corrió hacia la aldea donde debían estar Shikamaru y Shun, debía encontrar a su hijo para llevarlo a konoha donde se encontraba el único antídoto para ese veneno. No le importaba meterse en problemas por llevar a un traidor de regreso a la aldea, ella no iba permitir que muriera.

…

* * *

Shikamaru ya estaba más calmado, pero aun le parecía irreal todo lo que había pasado. Llamo a Shun repetidas veces sin obtener respuestas. Se levanto apoyado en un árbol y fue a buscarlo con ayuda de Shiroi.

Lo encontró tirado en el suelo y después de llamarlos varias veces supuso que estaba inconsciente. Coloco sus manos en el cuello del chico y se preocupo al descubrir que su corazón apenas estaba latiendo. Con cuidado lo cargo entre sus brazos y apunta de tropiezos regresaron de nuevo a la aldea. Una vez que estuvo en la puerta pidió a gritos ayuda y al poco tiempo Shun estaba en el hospital.

El tiempo pasaba y Shikamaru empezaba a angustiarse por lo que le pudo a ver sucedido. Shiroi trataba de calmarlo, pero la angustia que sentía en el alma era muy grande y no dejaba de pensar que podría ser su culpa.

Dos horas después los doctores le informaron sobre lo delicado de su estado y Shikamaru creyó que estaba viviendo un ___Déjà vu_, era lo mismo que le había pasado a él hace varios años atrás solo que mucho mas grave.

- Shun a sido envenenado, debe enviar un mensaje a konoha diciendo que necesitan el antídoto de la sustancia toxica X35. Debe darse prisa.

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? – pregunto el medico al ver la forma en que Shikamaru había hablado

- porque a mi me dieron el mismo veneno. Si lo analiza encontrara trazas de neurotóxinas combinadas con metales pesados, entre otras cosas que no lograra identificar. Debe hacer lo que digo, entre mas demore en darle el antídoto mas grave serán los daños en sus órganos.

El medico dudo un momento, pero sabia que Shikamaru era un ex ninja y solo por eso envió el mensaje a konoha.

Shikamaru entro al cuarto donde estaba Shun, no podía verlo, pero escuchaba con claridad el sonido del respirador. Se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano mientras le aseguraba que se iba a poner bien.

…..

* * *

Temari llego finalmente a la aldea y busca a Shun por todas partes sin éxito. Nadie parecía haberlo visto. Cansada y preocupada cayo de rodillas al suelo mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas el cielo. En ese momento vio pasar un ave proveniente del hospital en dirección de konoha por lo que decidió probar suerte en ese lugar.

Cuando llego le describió a la recepcionista a Shun y ella le informo que había un chico que concordaba con esa descripción en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Aun sabiendo que estaba prohibido Temari fue hasta ese lugar y reviso las habitaciones, una por una, en busca de Shun. Finalmente lo encontró, pero eso no fue lo que mas la impresiono

- ¿Shikamaru?

Pregunto Temari mientras entraba a la habitación aun sin poder creer que él estuviera en ese lugar. Lo que sintió en ese momento eran demasiadas cosas a la vez: preocupación y tristeza por su hijo; alegría por volver a ver a la persona que amaba; miedo al futuro que les esperaba; odio hacia Shioko y Shiho. Todo era demasiado para ella, pero entonces la voz de Shikamaru la saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Temari? ¿eres tú?

Ella quería correr y abrazarlo para sentir que todo estaba bien porque estaba en sus brazos, pero no lo hizo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la mirada vacía de Shikamaru.

- si, soy yo. ¿te pasa algo? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

- Temari, quede ciego por culpa de tu hijo. – dijo mientras se levantaba – pero ya que estas aquí no hay motivo para que me quede. Fue envenenado con el mismo veneno que yo y ya mandaron a pedir el antídoto, debe estar llegando en un par de días a más tardar.

- Shikamaru no te vayas – dijo Temari mientras lo sujetaba del brazo – quédate conmigo

- no seas egoísta Temari, el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo y hay cosas mas importantes que debo hacer. Como por ejemplo buscar a la doctora que me atendió en la aldea vecina para pedirle que venga y también trate a Shun. Que te odie a ti no significa que él deba pagar por eso, pero es obvio que tú nunca pensaste en lo que él quería o sentía. De lo contrario le hubieras dicho la verdad y nada de esto hubiera pasado, no eres mas que una alcohólica

- no me trates de esta manera Shikamaru. Yo te sigo amando

- es una pena, porque lo que yo sentía por ti murió hace muchos años….ahora déjame.

Diciendo eso Shikamaru se soltó de su agarre y fue junto con Shiroi a buscar la doctora que podía evitar que Shun enfermara gravemente. Atrás de él se quedo Temari al borde de un colapso. Todo era demasiado para ella y simplemente se dejo llevar por la necesidad. Fue a un bar cercano para dejar que el alcohol aliviara el dolor y la tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

…

* * *

**Lo dejo hasta aquí. Corto y necesario porque si le agrego algo mas se quita la esencia de este momento…**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: primeras impresiones.

Después de haber bebido todo el alcohol que podía pagar Temari fue echada del bar a donde había ido después de hablar con Shikamaru. Caminaba tambaleantemente por las calles sin saber a donde ir. De repente tropieza con alguien y cae al suelo.

- ¡fíjate por donde andas! – grito temari a la persona con quien se había tropezado.

- tomare su consejo en cuenta, pero por ahora permítame llevarla a su casa como disculpa por lo sucedido.

Al escuchar esa profunda voz varonil los dormidos sentidos de Temari se despertaron de golpe y entonces se fijo en los rasgos del caballero con el que había tropezado. Ese hombre era alto, bien vestido, con porte elegante, tenia ojos verdes, cabellos negro largo hasta los hombros. Sin dudas ella se encontraba ante el prospecto del hombre ideal.

Maravillada por la apariencia de ese hombre acepto gustosa la mano que le estaba tendiendo para levantarse. Una vez de pie analizo inconscientemente su apariencia: dos de sus cuatro coletas sueltas, su ropa ninja hecha un desastre, sin maquillaje y en sobre todo, BORRACHA. Eso hizo que un leve rubor de vergüenza tiñera su de por si coloradas mejillas.

- ¿Dónde vive? – pregunto el hombre apoyándola sobre su cuerpo para ayudarla a caminar – no piense que quiero aprovecharme de usted, es solo que una mujer tan hermosa como usted no debería andar a estas horas sin compañía.

- no… no tengo a donde ir…. No soy…. De la aldea.

- conozco un buen hotel y no queda lejos. Si me lo permite bella damisela la llevare a él.

- ¿le parezco bonita? ¡pero si luzco horrible!

- para mi la belleza es interna, además puedo ver debajo de los efectos del alcohol la belleza que usted posee. Cabellos de oro, ojos de esmeralda y piel de terciopelo, usted es un tesoro andante y para mi es un honor haberme tropezado con usted.

Tras haber caminado un par de cuadras llegaron a ese hotel. El hombre pidió unas llaves en la recepción y llevo a Temari a una de las habitaciones donde la deposito en la cama con profunda delicadeza. Una vez que la piel de ella sintió la suavidad de las sabanas blancas cayo profundamente dormida sin darse cuenta que el hombre se acercaba a ella y la besaba en la frente.

…

* * *

El sol se colaba entre las cortina de la habitación hasta llegar al rostro de Temari y la obligaran a despertarse. Se coloco de pie lo mas rápido que su dolor de cabeza le permitía y entonces los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a su mente.

- Shun, Shikamaru

Una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos al recordar el delicado estado en que se encontraba su hijo y la forma tan fría en que la había tratado Shikamaru.

- le dije a Kankuro y Gaara que lucharía, pero sinceramente no creo poseer las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.

Temari se acordó en ese momento que no tenia dinero para pagar la habitación que había usado, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Por eso, lentamente fue a la recepción para ver si podía pagar trabajando, pero se llevo una sorpresa a descubrir que habían pagado su estadía en ese hotel durante 1 semana.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Pregunto muy sorprendida a lo que la recepcionista le entrego una carta. Temari se sentó en las escaleras y leyó cuidadosamente el mensaje:

"_he pagado tu estadía en este hotel para que siempre tengas un lugar a donde ir mientras estés en esta aldea. Es mi forma de agradecer al destino por haberme tropezado contigo… si no lo recuerdas soy el mismo hombre de anoche que te trajo a este lugar, mi nombre es Jakimioto* Hiroshi**. Si es su deseo volver a verme, la esperare en la casa de té que se encuentra a medio kilometro al norte de ese hotel, todos los días de seis de la mañana a siete de la tarde la estaré esperando… por favor bella damisela, cumpla mi deseo de volver a escuchar su voz angelical"_

Temari rompió la carta en mil pedazos, no estaba interesada en que desconocidos la estuvieran alagando y fue al hospital a ver a su hijo. En la entrada vio una escena que le detuvo el corazón.

Shikamaru y una misteriosa mujer de pelo color verde se estaban… ¿besando? Los celos de Temari no se hicieron esperar y abandonado todo su sentido común fue hasta donde estaban y luego golpeo en la cara a esa mujer tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo.

La mujer era de cabello verde claro atado en dos trenzas, ojos verde claro y usaba grandes gafas. Llevaba puesta una bata blanca sobre un kimono verde que le llegaba a la rodilla.

- ¿Lettuce***? ¿estas bien? – preguntó Shikamaru mientras se agachaba al lado de la mujer de ojos verdes - ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- no es nada – respondió la mujer acercando su rostro al de Shikamaru

Temari sentía deseos de romperle la cara y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque una enfermera llego a donde estaban ellos. Sin deseos de seguir viendo a Shikamaru junto a esa mujer, Temari fue al cuarto de Shun. Una vez que estuvo sola con su hijo sintió que nuevamente su corazón se detenía, no soportaba la idea de ver a su único hijo inconsciente en una cama conectado a una gran cantidad de maquinas que lo mantenían con vida.

Se sentó al lado de él y le tomo la mano para decirle que ella estaba a su lado. De pronto vio entrar en la habitación al doctor que atendía a su hijo acompañado de la misma mujer que había visto besando a Shikamaru.

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Temari al doctor con veneno en la voz - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- la doctora Lettuce esta aquí por recomendación de Shikamaru.

Temari no sabia que decir o hacer, había golpeado a la única persona que podía ayudar a su hijo, pero además esa mujer quería robarle a Shikamaru. Se levanto de la silla donde estaba y sin decir nada se retiro del lugar. No deseaba pasar un minuto más al lado de esa mujer y comenzó a caminar por las calles sin un destino fijo.

Al poco tiempo llego a una casa de té y decidió comer algo para tranquilizarse, no podía hundirse en el alcohol cada vez que se sentía abrumada. Una vez que entro reconoció al hombre que estaba en la barra, era el mismo que la había ayudado.

"_lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecerle lo que hizo por mi anoche"_

Con ese pensamiento en mente Temari se sentó al lado de Hiroshi con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. El hombre de inmediato hizo señas a la mesera que fue inmediatamente hasta donde estaban.

- pide lo que quieras, yo invito – dijo Hiroshi

- no me parece. Ya has hecho mucho por mí.

- a mi no me molesta en lo mas mínimo. Además ver tu sonrisa… es algo tan valioso que me sentiría un estafador por no darte algo a cambio.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa, hacia mucho tiempo no era alagada de esa manera. La comida que sostuvo con ese hombre le resulto muy agradable, la felicidad que sentía ese día era tan grande que no recordaba si alguna ves antes se había sentido así de feliz.

"_es como si la vida me estuviera diciendo que me olvidara de Shikamaru y me diera una nueva oportunidad… Shikamaru ya encontró a alguien y lo mejor será que no intervenga, si él es feliz no debería importarme con quien este…. Esta decidido, intentare tener una relación con Hiroshi"_

…_..

* * *

_

Shikamaru se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería del hospital esperando a Lettuce. En ese momento sintió el indiscutible olor a hierba buena.

- ¿Lettuce?

- me descubriste – dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba enfrente de él - ¿Dónde esta Shiroi?

- los animales no están permitidos en la cafetería por lo que esta afuera jugando. Por cierto ¿puedes hacer algo con Shun?

- el veneno es mucho mas fuerte y el antídoto no funciono del todo, pero ya estamos trabajando en ello, para mañana temprano ya debería estar listo. El daño en sus órganos es importante, pero creo que la misma terapia que use contigo funcionara con él… así que no te preocupes por nada, se pondrá bien.

- lamento que Temari te golpeara. No se en que estaba pensando.

- ella no pensó, actuó. Lo estuve analizando y me di cuenta que desde su ángulo le debió parecer que nos besábamos. Se puso celosa y eso solo significa que aun te ama. Si ella te ama a ti y tu la amas todavía ¿Por qué no intentar que su relación funcione?

- en una relación el amor no es suficiente, es necesario otros ingredientes como respeto, honestidad, tolerancia, compañerismo…. Cosas que ella no posee. Por favor no insistas en el tema.

- no lo hare, pero estas cometiendo un error… será mejor que me vaya, piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Lettuce se fue en ese momento deseando que Shikamaru pensara en lo que había dicho. No sabia el motivo por el que se habían separado, pero si dos personas se aman no existe motivos para que esten separados.

…..

* * *

Shikamaru caminaba en dirección al hotel donde se hospedaba cuando Shiroi empezó a ladrar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Shikamaru

- ¿Shikamaru?

Shikamaru suspiro sonoramente al reconocer la voz de Temari, no tenia deseos de estar con ella por lo que la ignoro y siguió su camino. Temari lo miraba y no podía evitar sentir lo mismo que sintió la primera vez que lo vio

"_no Temari, ahora sales con Hiroshi y además él tiene novia. Debes dejar esas falsas ilusiones que lo único que lograran será lastimarte"_

Temari caminó a su hotel y se sorprendió al ver a Shikamaru entrar en él, una obra sin duda del cruel destino el ponerlos en el mismo hotel.

…..

* * *

Shun abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba muy confundido y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Lo último que recordaba era haberle dicho la verdad a su padre y luego todo estaba en blanco. Intento moverse sin éxito y fue solo hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de su situación: estaba en el cuarto de un hospital conectado a un respirador artificial.

"_deberé esperar a que alguien venga"_

En es momento una figura se acerco a Shun silenciosamente, se trataba de Shioko. Ella se acerco al oído del asustado Shun y le dijo:

- no puedo esperar por lo que he decidido acabar contigo ahora y lo mejor de todo, es que solo debo oprimir un botón.

….

* * *

*apellido que significa larga vida

****Hiroshi es un nombre que significa generosidad.**

***** Lettuce significa lechuga. Este personaje fue inspirado en Lettuce de la serie Tokio mew mew. **


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: (no se me ocurrió titulo)

Shioko apago sin piedad el respirador de Shun. Sonrió al ver como el chico empezaba a quedarse sin oxigenoy por puro placer lo desconecto de todos los aparatos que mantenían con vida su débil cuerpo. Ella disfruto un momento la escena de verlo luchando por conseguir un poco de aire y estaba dispuesta a quedarse ahí hasta el momento en que ese niñito muriera cuando un ruido la alerto de que alguien se acercaba. Coloco una silla en la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie entrara y después de lanzar una cínica sonrisa a Shun, salió por la ventana.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Lettuce forcejeando por abrirla. Estaba muy preocupada por lo que pudiera estar pasando, algo en su interior le decía que debía entrar en ese momento. Por eso, pateo con toda sus fuerzas la puerta arrancándola de la pared y al ver a Shun desconectado de su sustento vital corrió a su lado. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al descubrir que estaba, aunque con mucha dificulta, respirando por su propia cuenta. Con rapidez le coloco una mascara de oxigeno que fue mas que suficiente para que llegara al cuerpo del niño todo el oxigeno que necesitaba

"_Al parecer el antídoto ya empieza a surtir efecto permitiéndole respirar a voluntad, Shikamaru se pondrá muy feliz cuando se lo diga, pero…. Esto fue sin duda un intento de asesinato, lo mejor será mantenerlo vigilado las 24 horas y que regrese lo mas pronto posible a su aldea. Él es de Suna, estará mas seguro en una aldea ninja que en esta de campesinos"_

Lettuce estaba dispuesta a irse cuando escucho un balbuceo. Giró su mirada a Shun y entendió que él quería pedirle algo. Se arrodilló en el suelo y mientras le acariciaba el rostro le dijo:

- no te esfuerces. Aun estas muy débil y debes descansar.

- Pero… - dijo Shun haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por hacer su voz audible – debo saber… si mi padre me odia. Él no me ha … respondido… debo saberlo

- yo le preguntare, pero creo saber la respuesta. Un padre es incapaz de odiar a su hijo. Ahora dime quien es para poder buscarlo

- Se llama… Nara… Shikamaru.

Lettuce le prometió nuevamente que le preguntaría y con calma salió de la habitación aunque su interior distaba de estar calmado. Una enfermera pasaba en ese momento y Lettuce le explico rápidamente que debía cuidar a Shun. Una vez que la mujer aceptó, y a pesar de ser casi media noche, Lettuce fue a buscar a Shikamaru. Ella no tenia la menor idea de que Shikamaru tuviera un hijo, no dejaba de pensar en que ese era el motivo por el que dejo a Temari y ese pensamiento no hacia mas que enfurecerla al saber el nivel de bajeza al que había llegado su amigo.

Entró al hotel y sin importarle nada comenzó a golpear y gritar exigiéndole a Shikamaru que abriera la puerta. La molestia de los otros huéspedes no se hizo esperar, pero ninguno de los insultos de que era victima era suficiente para hacer desistir a Lettuce.

Temari, que resulto ser la huésped de la habitación que estaba justo en frente de Shikamaru, miraba la escena por medio de la puerta entreabierta. Suponía que debía ser una pelea de novios, y aunque su cabeza le decía que eso no le importaba, su corazón la incitaba a mirar y desear que esa pelea bastara para que ellos terminaran y ella tuviera una oportunidad de recuperarlo.

Finalmente Shikamaru abrió la puerta y Lettuce no espero mas para entrar empujándolo mientras le gritaba una serie de insultos que superaban por mucho a los que ella había recibido. La curiosidad de Temari pudo mas que su sentido común y apenas que estuvo segura de que nadie la estaba viendo se pegó a la puerta para poder escuchar la discusión.

Una vez que estuvo adentro y después de haber dicho todos los insultos que conocían, Lettuce golpeo fuertemente el rostro a Shikamaru. Eso hizo que se calmara un poco y al ver el rostro de perplejidad que tenia él en el rostro, recordó que aun no le había dicho el motivo de todo.

- Shikamaru, tu eres un… - Lettuce hizo una pausa para tomar aire y evitar volver a insultarlo. Primero debía decirle lo que había descubierto - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Shun es tu hijo?

- Porque no lo es. Ese chico me ha confundido con su verdadero padre… no entiendo porque te importa

- Me importa porque me ha pedido que averigüe si tu lo odias

- ¿despertó?

- hace poco, ahora contesta mi pregunta

-pues… no lo se.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

- No lo se, simplemente no lo se. Es su culpa que este ciego y en el remoto caso que sea verdad lo que dice sobre que soy su padre eso significa que es hijo de Temari, motivo mas que suficiente para que no quiera tenerlo cerca de mi

- ¿lo desprecias solo por que es hijo de Temari?

- si supieras la verdad de mi relación con ella, me estarías rogando porque me fuera. Además no he dicho que lo odie, ni tampoco que no lo haga. No se lo que siento por ese chico y por eso he tomado la decisión de no volver a estar cerca de él. No quiero lastimarlo por algo que es culpa única y exclusivamente de la víbora que resulto ser su madre

- pensé que aun la amabas

- eso es verdad, la amo con la misma intensidad que el día que acepto se mi novia, pero mas grande que ese amor es el odio y desprecio que siento al recordar todo lo que he sufrido por su culpa

- finalmente me dirás que pasó. somos amigos y sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- hay cosas que deben permanecer en secreto y esta es una de ellas. Si eso es todo lo que tenias que decirme te pido que te vallas

- ¿Qué le digo a Shun?

- algo te inventaras. Ahora vete – Shikamaru se disponía a regresar a dormir cuando escucho nuevamente hablar a Lettuce.

- alguien intento asesinar a Shun. Se ha salvado por milagro y me da la impresión de que volverán a intentarlo

Esas palabras de Lettuce habían bastado para detener el corazón de Shikamaru y Temari. Temari no lo pensó más y buscó su abanico. Una vez que lo tuvo en su poder fue al hospital con la firme idea de proteger a su pequeño de Shioko y Shiho, las responsables sin duda de querer asesinarlo.

Entró algo temerosa a la habitación, no estaba segura de que iba a pasar apenas viera a su hijo. Para su suerte él se encontraba dormido y una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Temari al comprobar que Shun lucía mucho mejor. Esa sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó el motivo por el que estaba en ese lugar a esa hora y, escondida en una esquina, lo vigilaba jurándose que no iba a permitir que esas locas volvieran a ponerle un dedo.

…

* * *

Shikamaru no sabia que hacer tras haber escuchado de boca de Lettuce que alguien había querido asesinar a Shun. Su mente se encontraba bloqueada como cada vez que intentaba descifrar que era lo que en realidad sentía por él ¿odio o cariño?

Lettuce simplemente se limitaba a mirarlo, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando se encontraba en una encrucijada. Se despidió rápidamente y salió del hotel para dejarlo pensar. Pero una vez que estuvo fuera vio una silueta enfrente suyo, se trataba de una mujer rubia. Sin prestarle atención Lettuce siguió su camino, pero cuando pasó al lado de la mujer sintió un fuerte dolor en el estomago que la hizo caer. Una vez que estuvo en el suelo pudo ver como su estomago emanaba sangre a borbotones, esa mujer la había apuñalado.

Shioko sonrió al en el suelo a la culpable de que Shun aun siguiera con vida. Sin compasión alguna la apuñalo repetidas veces y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo segura de que estaba muerta. Escuchó un ladrido a sus espaldas y al voltear a ver quien era el molesto perro se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Shikamaru. Agradeciendo que él fuera ciego Shioko desapareció en una cortina de humo mientras que Shikamaru se acercaba al cuerpo ya sin vida de su amiga.

Shikamaru lloró al darse cuenta de que Lettuce estaba muerta, desde que se había ido de Suna ella había sido su única amiga. Estaba tan sumido en su tristeza que no se dio cuenta en que momento había empezado a llover, solo podía quedarse en ese lugar llorando en silencio.

La recepcionista, que también vivía en el hotel, se preocupo al verlo y con dificultad logro convencerlo de que volviera a su habitación.

….

* * *

Temari sonrió al ver despertar a su hijo, estaba empezando a amanecer y no había ocurrido ningún incidente. Ella se acerco despacio y mientras le acariciaba el rostro le dedicaba su más calidad sonrisa. Entonces escucho una especie de balbuceo, Shun intentaba decirle algo. Ella se agacho para poder escuchar mejor y sintió que su cuerpo perdía todas sus fuerzas al escuchar la pregunta que le hacia su hijo:

- ¿Por qué terminaste con él?

Ella no se sentía lista para decirle la verdad, eran recuerdos muy dolorosos que, desde que había decidido salir con Hiroshi, prefería enterrar en el olvido. Pero Temari sabia que tarde o temprano debería decirle la verdad y por eso le dijo con voz suave mientras se sentaba al lado de su hijo:

- te responderé cuando estés mejor. Eso puedes jurarlo.

Shun no quería esperar, pero unos golpes en la puerta impidieron que pudiera hablar. El medico que lo entendía entró en ese momento con cara de velorio y les dijo con un profundo pesar en la voz:

- la doctora Lettuce ha fallecido anoche en unos hechos lamentables. Lo peor es que, si bien ya tenemos el complemento del antídoto, no sabemos en que consiste la terapia que el joven debe seguir. soy consiente de que la vida del chico corre peligro, por eso me pareció mejor que la terapia que debe recibir sea lo mas fiel a la terapia que resulto efecto en el otro paciente, para ello deben convencerlo de que coopere y de esta manera cualquier medico podría hacerse cargo. Pero eso esta fuera de nuestras manos.

- no se preocupe – dijo Temari con determinación – yo lo convenceré.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Temari toma una decisión.

Temari estaba entrando al hotel mientras mentalmente organizaba las palabras que le iba a decir a Shikamaru. Aun recordaba con claridad la conversación que había escuchado anoche en que Shikamaru decía que todavía la amaba, pero más fuerte que eso era su odio. Respiro profundo y deseo que dejara a un lado lo que sentía por ella y se concentrara en Shun.

Cuando estaba a escasos metros del hotel se encontró con el apuesto Hiroshi. Temari se acerco a él con una sonrisa en el rostro, ese hombre sabia ponerla de buen humor con su sola presencia.

- me entere de que hubo un asesinato enfrente de tu hotel y vine a asegurarme que estabas bien – dijo Hiroshi mostrando su preocupación en su voz

- si, solo fui a… un momento. ¿hubo un asesinato aquí?

- ¿no lo sabias? Debiste estar fuera toda la noche, ocurrió a eso de la una de la madrugada. Al parecer una médica toxicóloga fue apuñalada en repetidas ocasiones hasta la muerte. Creo que su nombre es Lettuce, aunque no recuerdo su apellido.

Temari tenía un mal presentimiento, si Lettuce había muerto enfrente del hotel las cosas se podían complicar. Shikamaru siempre fue apegado a las personas que quería y lo más probable es que en este momento este muy deprimido por haber estado tan cerca de donde atacaron a Lettuce y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. De repente Temari sintió una mano posada sobre su hombre, miró a Hiroshi a los ojos y sintió un poco de paz en el alma.

"_no me resultara difícil amarlo"_

Pensó Temari. Le pidió a Hiroshi que la esperara en aquí mientras atendía un asunto y una vez que él acepto siguió su camino. Cuando se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de Shikamaru sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y decidida a que nada la haría retroceder toco la puerta. Tras varios intentos sin que nadie le abriera, ella decidió entrar.

Cuando entro vio que Shikamaru estaba sentado en un sofá de la pequeña sala con un perrito blanco entre sus brazos. Le llamo la atención las lagrimas que corrían por sus ojos y al verlo tan triste no pudo mas que sentirse culpable a pesar de no tener nada que ver con la muerte de Lettuce. Ella se sentó a su lado y espero un momento en silencio para ver si él tomaba la iniciativa, pero después de media hora de estar en silencio y temiendo que esas mujeres aprovecharan que ella no estaba en el hospital para atacar a Shun, Temari decidió hablar

- escuche sobre la muerte de Lettuce ¿estas bien? – Shikamaru no respondió a la pregunta y Temari entendió que no quería hablar del tema – yo… vine a pedirte un favor. Necesito que me digas cual fue el tratamiento que recibiste para aliviar el daño de ese veneno, lo necesito para Shun. ¿me lo dirás? – nuevamente Shikamaru permaneció en silencio y eso empezó a impacientar a Temari – por favor, necesito de tu ayuda. Es nuestro hijo…

- no lo es.

- claro que si. Entiendo que hice mal cuando estábamos viviendo juntos, pero eso fue hace mucho y me sorprende que no puedas olvidarlo. No creo que haya sido para tanto, puedes no querer volver a saber de mi y aunque me duela estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo, pero lo que no pienso aceptar es que por una terquedad tuya la vida de Shun peligre, él es mi hijo, perdón, él es nuestro hijo y eso es algo que no puedes negarlo. Además si según tu no es hijo de ambos ¿Quién es el padre? Para tu información tiene 12 años y cumple en septiembre, saca cuentas y veras que la concepción se dio en el periodo de tiempo en que vivimos juntos

- ¿y? parece que ya se te olvidaron todos los otros hombres con los que te acostabas cuando te emborracharas. Además no veo sentido a ayudar al hijo de la culpable de mi mayores sufrimientos que adicionalmente me engaño y me dejo ciego y que por algún motivo sospecho que tiene que ver con la muerte de Lettuce. No soy masoquista y no pienso tolerar que me pienses utilizar para luego abandonarme a mi suerte. Me da igual lo que le pase, ahora solo vete.

Al escuchar eso Temari se sintió furiosa y golpeo a Shikamaru en el rostro en repetidas ocasiones. Después de hacer eso se sintió mas calmada y agarrando a Shikamaru del cuello de su camisa comenzó a jalarlo con la intensión de llevarlo a la fuerza. Escucho los ladridos del perro, pero no le importo, simplemente lo pateo a un lado y siguió su camino. Cuando salió del hotel y vio a Hiroshi se detuvo un momento y se pregunto que impresión le daría verla actuando de esa manera.

"_seguro pensara que soy una salvaje y no querrá volver a verme… quizá no fue esta una buena idea, después de todo Shikamaru simplemente me pedía, detrás de todas esas palabras, que no lo lastimara. Debí darme cuenta de eso antes, ahora de seguro me odia aun mas"_

Temari soltó a Shikamaru y espero que saliera corriendo, pero se sorprendió al ver que él no huía. Shiroi se acerco con intención de morder a Temari y lo hubiera logrado a no ser que Shikamaru se interpuso en su camino. Él se agacho y cargo entre sus brazos a la perrita mientras le decía a Temari:

- le prometí varias cosas a Shun, pero creo que solo seré capaz de cumplir con una. Me conto que fue declarado traidor, pero noté que cometieron errores que puedes utilizar para que esa condición se considere ilegitima. Una vez en konoha y que este arreglado ese problema, le diré a uno de los ninjas médicos el tratamiento que recibí.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- simplemente recordé lo que sufrí por ese veneno y me pareció que seria excesivo como castigo para el niño, y el exilio… si no se lo merece y no haga nada es como si yo lo aprobara. Hare eso y luego me iré.

Por algún motivo esas palabras no alegraron a Temari, le daba la impresión de que había decidido suicidarse y si de eso se trataba, ella no lo iba a permitir. Tomo la mano de Shikamaru con el pretexto de que quería ser amable cuando en realdad lo hacia para hacerle entender a Shikamaru que no podía quedarse atrapado en su tristeza

"_me encargare de que vuelva a ser feliz. Yo no podría serlo si se que él aun sufre."_

Al pasar al lado de Hiroshi, este no pregunto nada y le dedico una sonrisa a Temari en señal de que aceptaba cualquier decisión que tomara. Ese gesto le pareció dulce a Temari que no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor tiñera sus mejillas, pero no iba a dejar que ese hombre que tanto le encantaba pensara de manera equivocada

- Hiroshi, este es Shikamaru. Él es un viejo amigo que lamentablemente ha perdido la vista. Yo no recuerdo si te lo conté, pero tengo un hijo y en estos momentos no esta bien de salud; Shikamaru sabe como hacer para que este mejor y me piensa ayudar con eso. A mi parecer va a tomar un tiempo, pero me gustaría que volviéramos a vernos y me preguntaba si podrías visitarme en mi casa, en mi aldea natal. – al ver asentir a Hiroshi Temari siguió hablando – queda en Suna, puedes preguntarle a casi cualquiera donde queda la casa de Sabaku no Temari... no lo se, pensaba que dentro de un mes podrías ir y tenemos otra cita

- será un honor para mi y esperare ansioso ese día.

Después de decir eso Hiroshi se alejo mientras que Temari y Shikamaru siguieron su camino hasta el hospital. De repente Temari sintió que no había estado bien decir lo que había dicho para quedar bien con Hiroshi sin tener en cuenta lo que Shikamaru sentía.

- no te molesto lo que le dije a Hiroshi – pregunto intentando saber si lo había ofendido

- no

A pesar de que la respuesta fue corta para Temari significo mucho, no por la palabra en si, sino por como la había pronunciado. Lo había hecho en el mismo tono que antes usaba cuando estaba celoso y no quería que se diera cuenta. Eso hizo que se sintiera feliz, para que haya celos debe haber amor y si bien ya sabia que aun la amaba nunca imagino que lo suficiente como para que estuviera celoso. Dejo escapar una risita y entonces cayo en cuenta de todo el panorama y se regaño mentalmente, no podía pretender formar una relación con Hiroshi mientras deseaba que Shikamaru regresara con ella, no era justo para ninguno.

Al llegar al hospital tuvieron que esperar a que terminaran unos exámenes finales para poder darle el alta a Shun, mientras esperaba Temari analizo seriamente lo que pasaba por su mente y así evitar cometer un error.

Hiroshi la hacia sentir feliz, deseada y llena de vida, él era amable, un caballero y hasta el momento no le encontraba ningún defecto, pero a pesar de todo eso ella no lo amaba. Por otro lado estaba Shikamaru que la odiaba y la culpaba de todo lo malo que le había pasado, pero que se puso celoso cuando "conoció" a Hiroshi.

También debía tener en cuenta a Shun. Hiroshi al parecer lo aceptaba, pero es fácil decirlo cuando no conoce de quien esta hablando y no sabia si Shun podría llegar a quererlo. Shikamaru por su parte él… él….

Temari lanzo un sonoro suspiro al darse cuenta de que no entendía que pretendía Shikamaru. Tal ves solo actuaba por lastima o en verdad consideraba injusto por lo que pasaba Shun. No sabia que pensar, su actitud la confundía. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que Shun quería a Shikamaru.

Desvió su mirada al rostro de su ex novio e intento buscar en él una pista sobre lo que pensaba en esos momentos, pero no encontró nada. Estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre el verdadero motivo por el que hacia esto cuando vio a Shun acercarse acompañado de una enfermera.

Al ver la alegría contenida de Shun al ver a Shikamaru le vasto para decidir hacer un último intento de restaurar su familia.

Los tres caminaron hasta la puerta de la aldea, pero cuando Temari vio que Shun parecía que se iba desmayara si daba otro paso le pidió a Shikamaru que se detuviera.

- ¿Por qué no contratas un carro tirado a caballo? Nos tomara unos 10 días de viaje, pero en sus condiciones no puede caminar y cargarlo hasta llegar a konoha no es una buena opción – dijo Shikamaru seriamente

- pero no tengo dinero

- ¿acaso te lo gastaste todo en un bar? – Temari se quedo en silencio, no quería mentir y no podía aceptar la verdad – tu silencio solo confirma mi suposición. Creo que tengo dinero suficiente, te lo daré. Ahora debes buscar el carro, todos se encuentran en el centro de la aldea y nosotros ya estamos en la puerta

Temari tomo el dinero y le agradeció a Shikamaru su gesto mientras se confundía aun mas intentando entender el motivo que le impulsaba a actuar de esa manera, pero la respuesta llego a su mente por si sola haciéndola sonreír tímidamente

"_así es él. No hay una explicación mejor, sigue siendo la misma persona de la que me enamore"_

Estaba a punto de partir en busca de su trasporte cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo. Al voltear vio que era Shun que le dijo en un susurro:

- por favor, protégelo de la mujer que piensa lastimarlo

Temari se acordó en ese momento de Shiho y Shioko. Siguió su camino al centro de la aldea y mientras caminaba se hizo una promesa:

"_no importa si Shikamaru aun me ama o me odia, no importa que ayude a Shun por cariño o lastima. Yo no permitiré que ese par de brujas se salgan con la suya, ellas son las únicas culpables y las hare pagar por todo lo que han hecho."_


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: ¿amigos?

Shun observaba en silencio a Shikamaru, no estaba seguro de que hacer o decir y el tiempo que pasaron solos esperando el regreso de su madre le parecía eterno. De pronto se escucho unos fuertes gritos y Shun pudo ver a lo lejos a su madre sobre un caballo que tiraba de una carreta cabalgando a todo galope. Temari se detuvo solo un minuto en frente de Shun y Shikamaru y rápidamente los hizo subir para poder seguir corriendo para evitar que el dueño de la carreta los alcanzara.

Una vez que los aldeanos molestos dejaron de ser visibles y los gritos audibles, Temari aminoro la marcha y después de una sonora carcajada siguió tranquilamente su camino.

_- _te di dinero para que alquilaras un carruaje, no para que robaras una carreta – dijo Shikamaru

- el dinero que me diste solo alcanzaba para pagar el carruaje. Sabes, también es necesario comer y no voy a dejar que nuestro hijo pase hambre

- en eso debiste pensar antes de gastar todo tu dinero emborrachándote y ya te dije que no es nuestro, es solo tuyo y de alguno de los múltiples hombres con los que te acostabas todos los fines de semana durante el año que vivimos juntos.

Molesta por ese comentario Temari detuvo la carreta y golpeo a Shikamaru en el rostro tan fuerte que lo hizo escupir sangre. Ella esperaba que se molestara, pero en su lugar dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y siguió hablando con voz fría.

- en verdad disfrutas esto, golpearme. Antes tu escusa era que estabas ebria, pero ahora ¿Cuál es? De seguro encontraras algo que justifique tu comportamiento sádico. Deja de negar la realidad, te encanta ver mi sangre correr y saber que tu eres la causa

- quieres dejar de vivir en el pasado, no tiene sentido que sigas recordando eso. Cometí un error en aquella ocasión y ese error fue confiar en Shioko. ¿Por qué no olvidas eso de una vez y te creas una vida? Lo nuestro termino, eso es cierto, pero al menos yo intento que volvamos a ser amigos y tu lo único que haces es agredirme verbalmente…

- para ti es fácil decirlo. tu no tienes ningún problema en conseguirte cuanto hombre se atraviese en tu camino

- no me hables de esa manera Shikamaru. – dijo Temari levantando el tono de voz – Hiroshi es un gran hombre y si estas celoso…

- ¿yo, celoso? No seas tan egocéntrica que el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo.

-¿y que me dices del tonito de voz que tenias cuando lo conociste? Eso fueron celos

- el alcohol te ha matado las pocas neuronas que de por si tenias. Es obvio que ese hombre quiere algo contigo y ese algo no es amor. Te esta usando, pero no es mi problema.

- Shikamaru, en definitiva no te entiendo. Primero me desprecias, luego le dices a Lettuce que me amas, después me insultas antes de aceptar ayudarme e incluso me ayudas mas allá de lo que te pedí y ahora sales con esto.

- ¿me espiaste? – Temari no sabia que responde ante esa pregunta, pero Shikamaru no le dio tiempo de pensar – pues en ese caso lo hiciste muy mal porque yo recuerdo haber dicho que te odio

- y que me amas.

- no seas tan ególatra. ¿en verdad crees que aun puedo amarte? Lo que paso no es algo que se pueda olvidar

- ese es tu problema, te aferras a las malas experiencias y olvidas los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos.

- ¿buenos momentos? Perdón, pero cada vez que pienso en ti recuerdo aquella misión en que por defenderte termine envenenado o recuerdo que soy un traidor en mi aldea por tu culpa. Ni que decir de que los miembros de mi clan me odian y mis amigos no me quieren volver a ver ni en sus peores pesadillas, todo por culpa tuya. Por no hablar de la gran cantidad de pesadillas que he tenido desde el día en que empecé a vivir contigo por culpa del temor de que volvieras a beber y me golpearas, insultaras, violaras o cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurriera. A tu lado conocí el significado de la palabra sufrimiento y eso es algo que no se puede olvidar… sabes que, si tu no me entiendes yo menos. No se porque trato de ayudar al culpable de mi ceguera y la muerte de Lettuce. Sinceramente no se que hago aquí, espero que al menos tengas buena memoria porque te diré lo que quieres saber y luego me iré

- por mi has lo que quieras, no voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera. Exijo que me respetes

- el respeto al igual que el amor es algo que se gana y tu no eres mas que una mujerzuela

- ¿Cómo me llamaste, escoria de la humanidad?

- Lo que oíste. Espera, retiro lo dicho, no quiero insultar a las mujerzuelas al compararlas con alguien como tu.

Shun escuchaba todo en silencio y al ver como empezaban a insultarse mutuamente decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos. Caminó atreves del bosque hasta que creyó estar lo suficientemente lejos de ellos. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y empezó a llorar en silencio, no sabia que le provocaba la necesidad de llorar, pero no le importaba y simplemente dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente.

….

* * *

Temari estaba furiosa como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida. Estaba a punto de golpear a Shikamaru hasta hacerlo suplicar piedad y ya lo tenia sujeto del cuello de su camisa cuando se dio cuenta que Shun no estaba. Soltó a Shikamaru y empezó a llamar a Shun sin obtener respuesta. Asustada de que pudiera pasarle algo malo amarro a Shikamaru a un árbol con una cuerda que encontró en la parte de debajo de la carreta

- ¿Por qué me amarras? – pregunto Shikamaru molesto

- porque si no lo hago tu huirías y esta discusión no ha terminado, aun debes pagar por la forma en que me insultaste, pero en este momento tengo algo mas importante que hacer.

Sin decir mas Temari comenzó a buscar a Shun en el bosque y después de una hora de búsqueda lo encontró durmiendo bajo un árbol. Se acerco a él en silencio para evitar despertarlo y cuando se inclino para cargarlo se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando.

"_Shun nunca llora"_

Temari no estaba segura del motivo por el que había llorado su hijo y mientras lo cargaba de vuelta a la carreta se dio cuenta de la posible respuesta.

"_siempre lo hice portarse como un adulto y le negué la oportunidad de expresar sus sentimientos. Nunca le dije la verdad sobre Shikamaru y por eso él tuvo que buscarla solo… aunque no me lo dijera de seguro Shun quería tener un padre y a él le agrada la idea de que fuera Shikamaru, antes de que yo llegara todo entre los dos debió haber estado bien, pero creo que vernos pelear y escuchar todo lo que él decía… Shun quiere que seamos una familia y el día de hoy comprobó que su deseo es irrealizable… tal ves deba disculparme con Shikamaru y tratar de volver a ser amigos"_

Cuando Temari llego a la carreta se llevo una sorpresa, Shikamaru había huido. Tenía deseos de gritar, buscarlo y golpearlo hasta dejarlo en coma, de nuevo. Deposito a Shun con cuidado de no despertarlo en la carreta y estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo cuando lo vio acercarse con unas flores moradas.

Temari se le acerco y le pregunto que donde había estado. Como respuesta Shikamaru le dio las flores y le dijo:

- te dije que te diría el tratamiento que yo recibí. Con estas flores debes hacer una infusión, son de fácil adaptación por lo que no te costara hacerlas crecer en los invernaderos de Suna y si necesitas mas por aquí cerca ahí un prado donde crecen.

- ¿nos acompañaras a konoha?

- dije que lo haría y lo hare. A diferencia tuya yo si tengo palabra

Ese último comentario hizo que Temari deseara golpearlo, pero al recordar que esas peleas eran tal ves el motivo por el que Shun había llorado decidió hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y olvidar el insulto que le había hecho Shikamaru.

Una vez que estuvieron en marcha nuevamente Temari se volteo a ver a Shikamaru y Shun. Su hijo aun dormía y Shikamaru parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

- te preocupas por Shun. Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero tu forma de actuar indica eso

- no es su culpa tener una arpía como madre.

- ¿en serio? – dijo Temari respirando profundamente para evitar iniciar una nueva pelea, pero sin poder evitar ponerse pálida de la ira – en ese caso… deberíamos evitar discutir

- tu eres la que inicia

- pues... – ella detuvo al caballo y golpeo al primer árbol que vio en repetidas ocasiones para evitar golpear a Shikamaru. Una vez que se calmo se subió nuevamente al caballo y siguió cabalgando – olvidemos todo y seamos amigos. A Shun le duele vernos pelear, ¿podrías hacer eso?

- no me interesa ser tu amigo, pero estoy de acuerdo en que si esto lo afecta en su estado actual puede ser peligroso. Fingiré que me agradas.

* * *

Después de 10 días de viaje donde Shikamaru y Temari no volvieron a discutir, mientras Shun los pudiera escuchar, llegaron a konoha. Las puertas de la aldea eran visibles desde el lugar de donde estaban y a la vez lo suficientemente lejos para evitar que vieran a Shun que todavía era considerado un traidor.

Temari y Shikamaru se encontraban en la puerta exigiendo ver al Hokage. Los guardias estaban tan sorprendidos de ver a Shikamaru que les tomo unos segundos reaccionar y les permitieron pasar.

-mejor regreso. No creo que sea buena idea dejar a Shun solo – dijo Temari deteniéndose en la mitad de la calle

- hasta que dices algo inteligente.

Ella estaba a punto de de decir algo cuando vio algo o más bien a alguien que le hizo callar: Shiho se estaba acercando.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: en la aldea de la hoja….

Temari observaba como la rubia de lentes se acercaba a ellos. Tenia deseos de golpearla, pero no podía hacerlo a menos que consiguiera pruebas o se metería en serios problemas por atacar a un ninja de una aldea aliada.

"_si al menos Shikamaru me hubiera creído cuando le dije que Shiho no era de confiar"_

**Flash back**

Era de noche y solo faltaban dos días para llegar a la aldea de la hoja. Temari observaba a Shun dormir, le resultaba extraño ver a su hijo tan débil. Desvió su mirada a Shikamaru que dormía en el otro extremo de la carreta abrazando a la perrita. En ese momento Temari decidió que era el momento de decirle la verdad y por eso se acerco lentamente hasta donde estaba él.

Lo sacudió suavemente hasta despertarlo y le conto lo que había descubierto sobre Shiho y Shioko.

- ¿quieres que te crea que Shiho tiene una hermana y piensa usarme para apoderarse del bosque de mi clan?... si te vas a inventar algo deberías tratar de que fuera creíble

- te estoy diciendo la verdad Shikamaru.

- en primer lugar, Shiho no tiene una hermana y si lo fuera dudo que sea Shioko. En segundo lugar no entiendo el motivo por el que ellas deseen el bosque, lo único que lo diferencia de este es que el bosque de mi clan es de propiedad privada. No es mágico ni tiene nada de valor, son solo arboles.

- pero ellas…

- en definitiva el alcohol te mato las pocas neuronas que tenias. No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar este tema y ya déjame dormir.

**Fin flash back**

Temari deseaba quedarse para asegurarse de que esa mujer no tratara de manipular la mente de Shikamaru, pero… tenía miedo de que su ex mejor amiga intentara atacar a Shun.

"_Shun es un ninja muy fuerte, prácticamente tiene el nivel de un chunnin. Pero en estos momentos esta muy débil y a veces le cuesta permanecer despierto. ¿Shun o Shikamaru? ¿Qué debo hacer?"_

De pronto sintió la mano de alguien en su brazo, se trataba de Shikamaru que le dijo sin la menor emoción en su voz:

- debes regresar. Yo me encargare de la falsa acusación y de esa manera podrán entrar.

Temari quería decir algo, pero se le adelanto la odiosa de Shiho:

-¿vas a algún lado Shikamaru? Los guardias esparcieron la noticia de tu llegada y también… contaron sobre tu ceguera. Si necesitas que te guie a un lugar solo dímelo.

- te lo agradezco Shiho – dijo Shikamaru - ¿me podrías ayudar a ir a la torre del Hokage? No recuerdo muy bien donde queda.

- por supuesto.

Shiho se aferro del brazo de Shikamaru y comenzó a caminar a su lado. Eso molesto a Temari y estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que algo malo estaba pasándole a su hijo.

….

* * *

Shun no se sentía bien. Estaba acostado en posición fetal en la carreta intentando disminuir el súbito dolor que había invadido su cuerpo. Esta transpirando y su cara estaba completamente roja por la fiebre que tenia. Su respiración era rápida y entrecortada, mientras que su visión estaba algo borrosa.

Cerró los ojos intentando sentirse mejor, pero lo único que consiguió fue recordar la pelea que su madre y Shikamaru habían tenido al principio del viaje a konoha. Se sentó en la carreta de golpe intentando calmarse y teniendo la respiración cada vez mas agitada, lo único que le resultaba más insoportable que el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo era el dolor que sentía al recordar todo lo que Shikamaru le había dicho a su madre. Le resultaba imposible creer que todo lo su padre había dicho sobre su madre.

El dolor en su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse mas intenso y respirar cada vez le costaba más. Se bajo de la carreta y se sentó en la sombra de un árbol buscando sentirse mejor, pero sencillamente le resultaba imposible. Conforme como pasaba el tiempo cada vez le costaba mas respirar hasta que finalmente vio que se acercaba su madre.

….

* * *

Shikamaru se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage, Shiho tuvo que esperar a fuera mientras que él hablaba con Naruto. El problema es que desde que entro en la oficina Naruto no dejaba de abrazarlo y lamentarse por todo lo ocurrido.

"_parece un niño chiquito"_

Pensó Shikamaru mientras empujaba a Naruto, no tenia paciencia para ese tipo de comportamientos y Shun había estado demasiado tiempo viajando por lo que los restos de veneno que se encontraban en su cuerpo debían de estar haciendo de las suyas.

- vine aquí a hablarte de algo serio y no tengo tiempo para esto.

Ante esa respuesta Naruto se puso serio y escucho atento todo lo que Shikamaru le decía. Al final no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su amigo no había perdido su habilidad, él tenia toda la razón al decir que, a pesar de que Shun cometió un grave delito y el hecho de ser de otra aldea empeoraba los cargos, no tuvo un juicio justo ni se realizo la investigación pertinente.

- como vez – siguió hablando Shikamaru – su castigo era ser expulsado de sus actividades shinobis y la prohibición de su entrada a esta aldea, en lugar de ser nombrado un traidor porque en primer lugar no traiciono a nadie ya que los motivos que lo impulsaron a actuar de esa manera son ajenos a las aldeas. Él chico actuó bajo razones personales que no representan una amenaza de ningún tipo y, como acabas de informar, si mi condición de traidor fue eliminada debido a que no actué bajo mis cinco sentidos, sucede lo mismo en este caso ya que se trata de un niño con problemas emocionales.

- tienes toda la razón. Pero será necesario borrarle la memoria sobre la ubicación de los archivos y toda la información que leyó sobre ellos.

- me parece justo, pero quisiera pedirte un favor.

- ¿Cuál?

- que Shun pase esta noche en el hospital de la aldea… alguien lo enveneno con el mismo veneno con el que me envenenaron a mi, pero el suyo fue mas potente y lleva días viajando. Necesita descansar bajo supervisión médica.

Naruto al escuchar eso se quedo impactado. Era demasiada casualidad que Shun resultara envenenado con el mismo veneno que Shikamaru, sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que Tsunade nunca logro sintetizarlo o al menos descubrir con exactitud los ingredientes que contenía.

- esto no me parece coincidencia – dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Shikamaru – lo mejor es que permanezca en la aldea hasta que Gaara envié a alguien para llevárselo. No te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo y no tendrán ningún problema

- no estoy preocupado. Solo necesita un día de descanso de viajar y hacerse una revisión medica. No es necesario que te tomes todas estas molestias.

- no es ninguna. Tu hijo es agradable, solo cometió un error.

- ¿tu también? Él no es mi hijo – dijo Shikamaru secamente

- ¿ah no? Yo estaba seguro de que si era. Como sea ¿Dónde esta?

- en las afueras de la aldea, por las puertas principales. Debe estar con Temari cerca de una carreta.

- enviare a alguien por ellos. Mientras tanto ¿quieres enterarte de cómo me convertí en Hokage?

Shikamaru no tenia deseos de oír el monologo de Naruto, pero no tenia a donde ir y no deseaba estar mas tiempo a solas con Shiho. Si bien le parecía una tontería lo que Temari le había dicho sobre ella, no lograba sentirse cómodo a su lado. Por eso, se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de Naruto y escucho todo lo que le decía hasta que un ninja que no reconoció entro en la habitación y Naruto interrumpió su monologo para informarle de la ubicación de Temari y Shun.

….

* * *

Temari estaba muy angustiada. Cuando había encontrado a Shun este lucía muy débil y ahora simplemente no lograba despertarlo. Se arranco una de las mangas de su yukata y la empapo con el agua de la cantimplora que usaron durante el viaje. Restregó en la frente de su hijo el trapo húmedo para intentar bajarle la fiebre, pero esta simplemente se negaba a ceder. Estaba desesperada, no podía entrar a konoha a pedir ayuda y si no sucedía algo pronto seria el fin.

De pronto sintió a alguien acercarse y tomo de la carreta su abanico. Se coloco en posición de guardia enfrente de su hijo, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que le hicieran algo malo. En ese momento vio a la persona que se acercaba.

- ¿Ino? – pregunto Temari un poco mas relajada, incluso aunque le ordenaran matar a Shun, Ino era incapaz de hacerlo.

- al parecer Shikamaru logro hacer que Shun ya no sea considerado un traidor y puede permanecer en la aldea hasta que tu hermano mande a alguien para recogerlos – en ese momento Ino vio lo mal que se encontraba Shun y se arrodillo al lado del chico mientras empezaba a revisarlo - ¿Qué le paso?

- había sido envenenado con el mismo veneno que Shikamaru, pero mas potente. Ya le habían aplicado el antídoto y cuando me fui a llevar a Shikamaru a la aldea estaba bien. no me demore mucho en volver, pero ya estaba así.

Ino seguía revisando a Shun y por su cara Temari entendió que algo malo estaba pasando. Ino cargo a Shun en su espalda y con un movimiento de la cabeza le pidió a Temari que la siguieran. Las dos rubias corrieron por los techos de la aldea hasta que llegaron al hospital donde Temari tuvo que esperar mientras veía como Ino se llevaba a su hijo.

"_Shun va a estar bien, va a estar bien. Solo esta cansado, eso es, Shikamaru ya me había dicho que tanto tiempo viajando debía resultarle agotador. Para mañana todo habrá mejorado… ahora debo asegurarme que Shiho y su hermana no intenten llenarle a Shikamaru la mente con quien sabe que cosas. Ellas no son tan tontas como para atacar a Shun en un hospital lleno de ninjas, mucho menos si es en su propia aldea"_

…

* * *

Shikamaru ya estaba cansado de escuchar hablar a Naruto. En una hora se había enterado de cómo se hizo Hokage, su responsabilidad como líder de la aldea y una cantidad de cosas que realmente no le interesaban. Aplaudió para llamar la atención de Shiroi que se había ido de seguro por estar igualmente aburrida de escuchar a Naruto. Al no escuchar que se acercara aplaudió nuevamente sin obtener respuesta. Eso le resultaba extraño, Shiroi siempre iba a su lado cuando escuchaba sus palmadas.

- si estas buscando a la perrita no esta en esta sala. – dijo Naruto – quédate aquí mientras voy a buscarla.

Diciendo eso el rubio se fue dejando solo al pelinegro. Durante varios minutos estuvo en una perfecta paz hasta que escucho unos pasos acercándose y luego el inconfundible sonido de algo de vidrio estrellarse contra el suelo.

- ¿Quién esta hay?

Pregunto Shikamaru algo inquieto por que esa persona no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que había entrado. Repitió la pregunta obteniendo el mismo resultado. Sabia que esa persona aun estaba ahí porque podía escuchar su respiración. Le empezaba a molestar toda esa situación y harto de que esa persona no le respondiera se levanto de su silla mientras gritaba:

- dime de una vez quien eres o deja de molestarme. Si buscas al Hokage puedes esperarlo afuera.

- ¿Shikamaru, en verdad eres tu?

Al escuchar esa voz Shikamaru se queda impactado. Era la voz de la ultima persona que esperaba ver y a pesar del tiempo, de haber pensado en mil posibles formas de actuar si se presentaba un posible encuentro, en ese momento no tenia la menor idea de que hacer.

- ha...hol…hola – dijo Shikamaru algo intimidado por toda esa situación. De repente escucha el ladrido de Shiroi y mientras la carga y sale de la oficina dice – adiós.

- espera – dijo la mujer pelinegra intentando detenerlo, pero él ya se encontraba muy lejos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: MI PADRE.

Shikamaru caminaba por las calles oscuras de konoha. Él no sabía que hora era, pero por la falta de ruido en las calles podía asegurar de que ya era muy tarde en la noche. Después de caminar como un loco por cerca de una hora finalmente se termino tropezando con algo que lo hizo caer al suelo. Se levanto del piso algo molesto, no quería pasar ni un minuto más en ese lugar o corría el riesgo de encontrarse con alguien que lo conociera o en el peor de los casos: con ella.

- busca a Temari y Shun.

Una vez que dio esa orden la perrita comenzó a olfatear el aire hasta que encontró el olor de Shun y Temari. Mordió la tela del pantalón de Shikamaru para guiarlo a través de las calles desiertas hasta que llegaron al hospital. Una enfermera se les acerco preguntándole que deseaban y, presintiendo que algo no estaba bien, Shikamaru le pregunto sobre Temari y Shun.

- el chico ingreso en mal estado al hospital. Lamentablemente el horario de visita termino hace mucho y no puedo permitirle verlo a menos que sea un pariente. – dijo en tono neutral la enfermera

A Shikamaru no le agrado esa respuesta, algo en su interior le decía que debía ver a Shun ahora o seria demasiado tarde. Por eso, dejándose llevar por la angustia que sentía ante la idea de que algo malo le pasara al chico, dijo sin pensar en las consecuencias:

-yo soy su padre y exijo que me deje verlo.

- eso deberá confirmarlo la madre. Espere aquí mientras voy a buscarla.

La enfermera se fue dejando atrás a Shikamaru que se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos, no entendía porque había dicho que Shun era su hijo cuando sabia que eso era imposible.

"_Shun no es mi hijo, es solo un niño que me agrada… ¿Cómo pude haberlo perdonado por todo lo que me ha pasado desde que lo conocí? ¿Será porque no solo me dejo ciego, sino que también hizo que recuperara mis deseos de vivir?... yo no lo odio, solo estaba molesto. A Shun... yo lo quiero como si fuera mi propio hijo y… tal vez si lo sea"_

En ese momento escucho unos pasos acercándose, se trataban de dos personas. Shiroi comenzó a ladrar emocionada confirmándole que una de las personas debía ser Temari.

- este hombre afirma que es el padre de su hijo. ¿es eso cierto? – pregunto la enfermera a Temari.

- la verdad es que... – Temari estaba impactada, Shikamaru se había empeñado tanto en negar que Shun era su hijo que resultaba increíble que de la nada él lo hubiera reconocido – si, este hombre es el padre de Shun. – dijo Temari segura de que este seria el primer paso en la reconstrucción de su familia

- en ese caso lamento las molestias causadas – dijo la enfermera e iba a inclinarse para pedir disculpas cuando sintió la mano de Temari impidiéndoselo mientras que con la otra le señalaba los ojos aparentemente sin vida de Shikamaru. Solo hasta ese momento la mujer se dio cuenta de que él era ciego – permítanme guiarlos.

- no hace falta – intervino Temari – yo me encargare de eso.

La enfermera asintió con la cabeza y se marcho en silencio dejando a Temari sola con Shikamaru. Ella le tomo la mano con delicadeza y empezó a guiarlo a través de los pasillos blancos del hospital. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Shun y antes de que Shikamaru pudiera entrar Temari lo detuvo diciéndole:

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a la enfermera que eres el padre de Shun? Desde que sabes que él es tu hijo no has dejado de afirmar lo contrario y ahora cambias repentinamente de opinión. ¿me gustaría saber el motivo?

- la enfermera no me hubiera dejado venir si no decía eso. Solo por eso lo dije, tengo que saber como esta o de lo contrario no sabré de que manera adaptar el tratamiento que debe recibir… ahora debes ver a Naruto para enterarte del acuerdo al que llegue con él.

- se que lograste convérselos de que no es un traidor

- pero hay condiciones que debes saber. Lo mejor será que te apresures a buscarlo, tal ves todavía este en la torre.

Temari estaba algo molesta por que Shikamaru nuevamente había negado que Shun era su hijo y adicionalmente se atrevía a darle ordenes, pero decidió que lo mejor era calmarse. En primer lugar tenia que hablar con Naruto y en segundo lugar Shikamaru reconoció a Shun como su hijo y si bien ahora se excusaba diciendo que lo hacia solo para poder modificar el tratamiento eso solo significaba que él estaba preocupado por Shun.

La rubia abandono el lugar en silencio mientras que Shikamaru entraba a la habitación de Shun. Temari estaba feliz, pero a la vez preocupada. Si bien todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo con su plan original sabia que el siguiente movimiento era riesgoso y si cometía un error podía perderlo para siempre.

…

* * *

Shun abrió los ojos algo desorientado. Le costo un rato acostumbrarse a la luz y cuando lo hizo descubrió que estaba en un hospital, de nuevo. Suspiro e intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo aun le dolía mucho como para poder sentarse obligándolo a permanecer acostado.

"_¿Por qué me siento tan mal?"_

Pensó Shun mirando por la ventana, los primeros rayos del sol aparecieran en el firmamento dándole un bello toque anaranjado. Sonrió al ver ese hermoso amanecer, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando volteo la vista al otro lado de la habitación y descubrió a Shikamaru durmiendo en una silla.

Se quedo viéndolo fijamente sin saber que decir o hacer hasta que finalmente reunió el valor necesario para decir:

- buenos... días.

Pudo ver como Shikamaru se despertaba y murmuraba algo que parecía ser la contestación al saludo. Shun se sentó en la cama sin saber que hacer ahora, no estaba muy cómodo con esa situación y por reflejo cerro los ojos. De pronto sintió una mano sobre su frente y al abrir los ojos vio a Shikamaru retirando su mano diciendo:

- ya no tienes fiebre. Al parecer el viaje hizo que tu cuerpo se debilitara y el veneno causo todos esos síntomas, pero un poco de descanso basto para ahora estés bien… lo mejor será que no hagas ningún esfuerzo físico hasta que los de Suna envíen a alguien para llevárselos, supongo que será tiempo mas que suficiente para que te recuperes del todo… creo que deberé modificar la parte física de la terapia y empezar con fortalecer tu cuerpo.

- mi madre en verdad le hizo todo lo que usted dijo que le hizo cuando estaban juntos. me refiero a todo lo malo que dijo sobre ella cuando iniciamos nuestro viaje para acá.

Shikamaru se quedo pensativo un momento, solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta del peso de sus palabras y el error que cometió al decirlas enfrente de Shun.

- estaba molesto – empezó a decir Shikamaru – por eso dije todo eso. Ella tenía una "amiga" que la invitaba mucho a beber y eso fue lo que mato nuestra relación. Tuvimos muchas peleas por ese tema y sinceramente llegue a pensar que solo me utilizaba, por eso fue que la deje.

- mi madre no puede ser una alcohólica. Ella nunca bebe

- al parecer ella logro superar eso antes de que nacieras y en parte por eso me moleste tanto al enterarme que se había gastado todo su dinero bebiendo. A mi me lastimo y no quería que te lastimara como creí que lo hacia cuando estaba embarazada y bebía grandes cantidades de una supuesta bebida que produce los mismo efectos del alcohol sin dañar el cuerpo…

- entonces… ¿acepta que soy su hijo? – pregunto Shun algo ilusionado con poder estar al lado del hombre que le enseño a ser niño

- no – dijo Shikamaru secamente antes de seguir hablando con voz mas amable – puede que biológicamente lo seas, pero eso no me convierte en tu padre. Yo no he estado a tu lado sino hasta hace unos pocos días en donde no me he portado de la mejor manera por lo que no me merezco ese titulo. Solo pensé en mí y te abandone antes de que nacieras y eso… solo demuestra que no soy digno de ser tu padre. Tenia tanto miedo de que me lastimaran que no medí las consecuencias de mis actos y yo… aun no quiero que me lastimen y estoy seguro de que si me quedo con Temari terminare sufriendo de nuevo y… yo no quiero, no creo poder soportarlo. Perdóname por abandonarte nuevamente, por todo lo malo que he dicho, es solo que…

Shun observo como un par de lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de Shikamaru. Le dolía en verdad verlo en ese estado. Se levanto de la cama para abrazarlo y decirle:

- yo no lo volveré a lastimar nunca y no dejare que los lastimen. Solo le pido que no me deje, yo…. Lo quiero y deseo que sea mi padre.

Al oír eso Shikamaru se quedo paralizado. Esas palabras eran tan sinceras y Shun las decía con tanto cariño que provoco que su corazón se encogiera al descubrir lo mucho que lo quería ese chico hasta el punto de perdonar sus fallas. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro, pero esta vez eran de felicidad.

Permanecieron abrazados en silencios por unos minutos hasta que una enfermera entro con el desayuno de Shun y le pedía a Shikamaru que saliera. Si bien al chico no le agrado que la mujer hubiera intervenido en un momento tan crucial sonrió al escuchar lo que Shikamaru dijo mientras salía:

- para mi es un honor llamarte hijo.

…..

* * *

Corto, pero solo pónganse en el lugar de Shun y Shikamaru.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: (¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió un titulo?)

Shun estaba algo mareado. Acababan de borrarle los recuerdos sobre los archivos y eso hizo que un fuerte mareo lo invadiera. Estaba caminando algo tambaleante al lado de Temari de regreso al hospital cuando Shun sintió que no podía dar un paso más y se sentó en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza con las manos

- ¿estas bien? - Le pregunto Temari mientras se sentaba a su lado

- si, solo estoy mareado.

- cerca de aquí hay un parque. Allá podrás descansar un rato.

Diciendo eso Temari ayuda a ponerse de pie a Shun y lo lleva hasta el parque donde se sentaron en una de las bancas. Mientras Shun cerraba los ojos intentando aliviar el malestar que sentía, Temari no podía dejar de observar el lugar. Estaban en el mismo parque, en la misma banca, donde Shikamaru le había dado su primer beso. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar ese día

**Flash back**

Temari caminaba furiosa por las calles de konoha. No había tenido un buen día. Había llegado a la aldea como representante de Suna para los exámenes chunnin y ahora se enteraba de que todo el trabajo que había adelantado había sido destruido accidentalmente por lo que debería empezar de cero.

Era tal su ira que no se dio cuenta de la persona que caminaba distraídamente en dirección opuesta y solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando termino en el suelo debido al choque.

- ¡fíjate por donde vas!

Grito Temari furiosa y al alzar la vista vio que se había tropezado con Shikamaru el cual le estaba tendiendo la mano para que se levantara. Temari rechazo su mano y estaba a punto de seguir con su camino cuando escucho la voz de Shikamaru

- ¿un mal día?

- no tienes idea.

- conozco un lugar donde podrás relajarte. No queda lejos, ¿quieres venir?

- no me caería mal un poco un descanso.

Temari siguió a Shikamaru hasta llegar a un parque. Habían muchos arboles y solo se podía escuchar el sonido del viento. Ella vio como Shikamaru se sentaba en una banca mientras movía la cabeza en señal de que se acercara. Temari se sentó a su lado un poco incomoda, si bien ya llevaban dos meses de novios aun no se acostumbraba a su cercanía.

Temari cerró los ojos y se dejo invadir por la paz que le transmitía ese lugar mientras que Shikamaru observaba sus nubes. Después de un prolongado silencio entre ambos en el que ninguno de los dos perturbo la paz del otro, Temari se quedo viendo fijamente a Shikamaru, el cual a notarlo desvió su mirada a los ojos verdes de ella.

- sabes… aun no nos hemos besado, las parejas normales ya lo hubieran hecho – dijo Temari repentinamente

- es verdad, pero... ¿Qué hay de normal en nuestra relación? Cuando termines con el examen te iras y quien sabe cuando pueda volver a verte o si cuando volvamos a vernos las cosas entre nosotros seguirán siendo igual…. A mi familia no le agrava la idea de que este contigo y sinceramente ya me estoy cansado de pelear con ellos

- ¿quieres… ponerle fin a esto?

Pregunto Temari algo asustada por la respuesta. Ella lo amaba y no quería perderlo, pero sabia que la vida no estaba a su favor, todos siempre parecían esperar el día en que su relación terminara. Desvió su mirada a un grupo de niños que estaban jugando en el parque y de pronto sintió una mano en su mentón que la obligo a girar la cabeza. Shikamaru la agarro suavemente del cuello y deposito en sus labios un tímido beso mientras le decía:

- nunca le pondría fin a lo mejor que me a pasado en toda mi vida

**Fin flash back**

Ese recuerdo hizo que una solitaria lágrima rodara por su mejilla, lagrima que no paso desapercibida para Shun que se propuso la meta de hacer que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos. Se levanto de la banca y se disponía a irse cuando su madre lo detuvo

- si ya te sientes bien lo mejor será que regresemos al hospital. El viaje a Suna será muy pesado y debes descansar el mayor tiempo posible

- debo hacer algo, no me tomara mucho tiempo

Y sin dar tiempo a Temari de decir algo mas Shun se puso a correr por varias calles hasta que se vio obligado a detenerse. Después de descansar un rato busco por toda konoha a su padre, le tomo dos horas encontrarlo en un restaurante de barbacoa.

Entro al lugar en silencio y se sentó en frente de él. Shiroi comenzó a ladrar alegremente revelando su presencia.

-¿Quién esta aquí? – pregunto Shikamaru seriamente

- soy yo, Shun.

- no deberías estar en el hospital

- no soy de los que les gusta permanecer quietos. Además quería preguntarle si vendrá a Suna con nosotros

- no. Ya le dije a los doctores todo sobre la terapia que debes seguir y mañana temprano pensaba irme. Por si no te habías dado cuenta tengo una casa en la aldea donde nos conocimos y un trabajo el cual a pesar de mi ceguera puedo seguir haciendo. El hombre para el que trabajo es compresivo y si bien me da a regañar por irme sin avisarle, no creo que me deje en la calle

- pero…. Eso significa que ya no podremos seguir juntos. me prometió que estaríamos juntos… yo quiero tener a mi padre cerca, no una relación a distancia.

- Shun…. Me agradas, pero no puedo estar cerca de Temari. Lo que paso entre nosotros no es algo que se pueda olvidar. Ya encontrare la manera, pero debes ser consiente que….

- ¡no quiero! – grito Shun con la voz algo quebrada – pase toda mi vida creyendo que era una mala persona y ahora que lo conozco y descubro lo mucho que me agrada… usted simplemente piensa en dejarme… eso quiere decir que lo que me dijo esta mañana de que quería ser mi padre fue una mentira.

Shikamaru no sabía como actuar. Podía escuchar perfectamente los débiles sollozos de Shun y eso hacia que se sintiera como el hombre más miserable que podía existir. Las personas que estaban en el restaurante contemplaron en silencio la escena. Finalmente Shikamaru se animo a hablar:

-esta bien, iré contigo. Le escribiré a mi jefe donde le explicare todo y le pediré que tome estos días como si estuviera de vacaciones. Si acepta podre quedarme en Suna una semana, pero tienes que entender que no puedo quedarme contigo

- ¿y yo puedo ir con usted?

- no seria justo con Temari, pero si sigues al pie de la letra las indicaciones de los médicos no debería tomarte mas de un año recuperar tu estado físico y podrías ir a visitarme ocasionalmente y…te prometo que si en la semana que estaré en Suna todo sale bien, iré a visitarte con cierta frecuencia. ¿aceptas?

- supongo que si.

Dijo Shun secándose las lágrimas mientras que pensaba:

"_fue muy fácil engañarlo. Un poco de actuación basto. Ahora debo aprovechar esa semana y los tres días de viaje para hacer que mis padres recuerden el motivo por el que se enamoraron y hacer que olviden lo malo de su pasado"_

En ese momento entro una mujer en el restaurante. Shun volteo a ver a la mujer. Parecía tener la misma edad que su madre, tenia el cabello de color oscuro y largo, ojos de color marrón y vestían con un sencillo pantalón marrón y una blusa negra manga larga.

La mujer se acerco en silencio y una vez que estuvo al lado de Shikamaru le dijo:

- ¿Por qué huiste cuando nos volvimos a ver ayer? ¿Por qué no quieres volver a verme?

- soy ciego, no puedo ver a nadie – dijo Shikamaru en un tono burlón

- otōto*

- Chika**, me fui porque no quería hablar contigo y ahora tampoco quiero. Por favor, vete

- al menos deberías ir a ver a nuestros padres. Aunque digan que no quieren saber nada de ti, yo se que te extrañan

- no quiero y no puedes obligarme. Si me disculpas yo me voy – Shikamaru se pensaba levantar, pero Chika le coloco una mano en el hombre impidiéndoselo - ¿Qué quieres?

- me gustaría saber quien es el chico – dijo Chika mirando fijamente a Shun

- se llama Sabaku no Shun, es el hijo de Temari y hace poco me entere que yo soy su padre.

- ¿en serio? – pregunto Chika sorprendida – y… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- iré a Suna por un tiempo, después regresare a la casa que compre en la aldea done he estado viviendo.

- eso significa que obligatoriamente debes pasar por aquí. Espero que cuando eso suceda le des una oportunidad a nuestros padres

- lo pensare

- me gustaría hablar mas contigo, pero creo que el chico lo merece mas que yo…. Hablaremos después.

Diciendo eso Chika salió del restaurante tan silenciosamente como había entrado dejando a Shun intrigado. Había algo en ella que le resultaba admirable y a la vez intrigante, aunque no podía precisar que era.

- ¿quiere algo de comer? – pregunto Shikamaru

- claro...no. creo que debo buscar a mi mamá. no debe estar contenta por haberla dejado sola

- si vas ahora o después no habrá diferencia, ya te metiste en problemas. Quédate y come algo, después puedes ir al hospital.

…..

* * *

Temari estaba impaciente. Había esperado que Shun apareciera durante casi tres horas.

"_si no llega en tres minutos, iré a buscarlo"_

Pensó Temari mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la puerta del hospital. De pronto vio a Shun acercarse y una vez que estuvo cerca le dio un fuerte tirón de cabello mientras le decía

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- fui a preguntarle a… mi padre si podía venir a Suna y dijo que si. – dijo Shun fingiendo inocencia

Al oír que Shikamaru iría a Suna el corazón de Temari se acelero. Eso resultaba más que perfecto, tendría más tiempo para hacerle notar que no era una alcohólica y aumentaban las posibilidades de que pudieran estar juntos

- por cierto… ¿conoces a Chika? – dijo Shun sacando bruscamente a Temari de sus pensamientos

- si… ella…. No me agrada.

- ¿Por qué?

- si la conocieras no lo preguntarías. Ahora regresa a tu habitación y quédate ahí hasta que venga a buscarte

- si mamá

Shun entro al hospital y apenas cruzo las puertas una enfermera lo obligo a sentarse en una silla de ruedas alegando que era la política del hospital. Por su parte Temari decidió que debía hablar seriamente con Chika, ella había sido la principal opositora de su relación con Shikamaru y no podía arriesgarse a que ella estuviera tramando algo en su contra

….

* * *

_**1800 palabras, 200 menos de lo usual lo cual no es mucho (lo extraño es que consideran 1700 como un capitulo corto)**_

*otōto es hermano menor

**Chika significa sabiduría


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: inicia el plan. El día previo al viaje

Temari caminó por las calles de konoha hasta que finalmente encontró a Chika sentada en una casa de té. Temari entro al lugar y se coloco enfrente de ella para decirle con mirada retadora

- si vas a intervenir nuevamente en mi relación con Shikamaru…

- ¿Cuál relación? – dijo Chika riéndose de forma altanera – entre ustedes la única conexión es un mocoso que en primer lugar no debió haber nacido

- no hables mal de mi hijo

- lo hago porque quiero y te advierto que no permitiré que mi hermano salga nuevamente lastimado por tu culpa, o ¿acaso creías que podías mantener en secreto para siempre lo que le hiciste cada vez que te emborrachabas durante el año que vivieron juntos? pues no, no por nada soy la mejor espía y tengo informantes en las cinco grandes naciones. Si no te he acusado con las autoridades era porque supuse que a Shikamaru no le gustaría revivir esos momentos, pero si antes me oponía porque creía que no eras la mujer indicada para él ahora solo podrás tenerlo sobre mi cadáver… recuérdalo bien, en Suna tengo amigos shinobis, jounnin de elite, dispuestos a dar su vida por mi y que no dudaran en atacarte si doy la orden. Hazle algo a mi hermano y estas muerta

Chika se levanta de la mesa y le arroja a Temari el contenido de su taza de té. La rubia quería demostrarle que no era una debilucha que se intimidaba fácilmente, pero al igual que con Shiho no podía atacar a un ninja de una aldea aliada sin motivos validos para el consejo y sin duda este no lo era.

"_ya me pagaras por esto Chika. Algún día debes bajar la guardia, cometerás un error y yo estaré ahí para aprovecharlo… aunque no creo que a Shikamaru le agrade que me pelee con su hermana, lo mejor será pasar esto por alto... al menos por ahora"_

…

* * *

Shun miraba por la ventana de su habitación tratando de idear un plan perfecto para que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos. De pronto una idea cruzo por su mente, sin duda si lograba que todo saliera como se lo estaba imaginando sus padres estarían juntos en muy poco tiempo, pero lo primero era averiguar mas sobre su familia paterna.

Espero a que se hiciera de noche y aprovechando un cambio de guardia de las enfermeras salió por la ventana sin hacer el menor ruido. Caminó en silencio por las calles vacías de konoha hasta que una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo detenerse

- no deberías caminar solo a esta hora y en tu condición medica además de que no tienes una buena reputación en la aldea

Al darse la vuelta Shun se encontró cara a cara con el Hokage, Naruto. Ya se había metido en muchos problemas por mentir y por eso le conto lo que tenia en mente. Cerro los ojos en espera del regaño que de seguro le daría por meterse en la vida personal de otros, pero en lugar de eso escucho una risita de parte del Hokage y al abrir los ojos y ver el brillo en la mirada de Naruto entendió que había encontrado un cómplice en sus planes

- me agrada la idea de que reconcilies a Shikamaru con su familia e intentes que vuelva a salir con Temari – dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la espalda dándole un aspecto de seriedad. – pero...- Naruto se agacha para quedar a la altura de Shun – tu no tienes idea de donde viven los Naras.

- ni siquiera se donde esta mi papá.

- bueno, yo si. Como no quería hablar con sus padres o volver a encontrarse con su hermana le permití que se quedara en mi casa. Sabes, engañar a Shikamaru no es fácil y eso hace que tu labor no sea sencilla

- Ya lo he engañado muchas veces, soy un experto diciéndole mentiras. Aunque eso puede estar en mi contra si no tengo cuidado… pero, ¿Cómo me piensa ayudar?

- solo tenemos el día de mañana para hacer que Shikamaru se reconcilie con su padres. Lo bueno es que nuestros amigos decidieron ponerle fin a los problemas que tenían con él cuando se enteraron de su desaparición, pero considerando que esos se iniciaron por Temari hay un riesgo de que se retracten de su retractación y vuelvan a decidir que no quieren saber de Shikamaru…. aunque también puede que sean como yo y decidan no darle importancia a ello…. esto se complica

- primero lo primero, la familia de mi padre. Luego solucionar que vuelva con mi madre y por ultimo el reciente problema que me entero de sus amigos. Lo mejor será actuar de esta manera ya que si el problema con sus amigos es que decida estar con mi madre deberemos esperar a que se vuelvan a reunir para saber exactamente como reaccionaran.

- si, tienes razón. – en ese momento un corriente de aire frio pasa cerca de ellos haciendo que Shun comience a temblar - ¿tienes frio?

-n...no

- no te creo – Naruto coloca su mano sobre la frente de Shun – estas muy frio. Lo mejor será que regreses a tu cuarto, las enfermeras deben estar preocupadas y le dirán a Temari, eso podría complicar todo. Debes recordar que ahora estas mas débil y tienes que cuidarte. Mañana iré a buscarte para que después llevar a Shikamaru con su familia. Yo tengo cosas que hacer por lo que será todo en lo que pueda ayudarte. Ahora, regresa a la cama.

- si – dijo Shun molesto por tener que lidiar con las enfermeras y doctores. Si había algo que él detestara eran los hospitales.

Cuando Shun regreso a su cuarto se encontró frente a frente con la jefe medico que lo miraba fijamente con su ojos verde jade.

- ¿DONDE ESTABAS? – grito Sakura

- solo quería tomar un poco de aire. En realidad no me ale…

Sakura había arrastrado a Shun devuelta en la cama sin la menor delicadeza y para asegurarse de que no volviera a escapar lo amarró con unas correas a la cama

- esto es una exageración, esto es abuso. ¡suéltenme! – gritaba Shun a Sakura que ya se encontraba en la puerta

- no tengo tiempo para perder vigilándote. Hay muchos pacientes que necesitan de mi y las correas no serian necesarias si en primer lugar no te hubieras escapado – dijo Sakura casi que a gritos

"_que tenga un mal día no significa que deba desquitarse conmigo"_

Pensó Shun mientras veía a la mujer de cabello rosa salir de la habitación. Una vez que estuvo solo intento soltar las correas sin éxito y se resigno a pasar toda la noche amarrado.

"_pero ya me la pagara esa doctora loca. Puede que aquí sea la jefe medico, pero también es la encargada de la alianza medica entre konoha y Suna por lo que en una de sus múltiples visitas pagara por este abuso"_

…..

* * *

El sol comenzaba a hacer su aparición en el cielo y Naruto lo contemplaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_el día de hoy… tu vida empezara a cambiar para bien, Shikamaru"_

Con esa idea en mente fue hasta el cuarto que le había dado a Shikamaru, pero cuando entro no había nadie. Recorrió la casa por un rato y finalmente lo encontró sentado en el patio mientras que la perrita corría por todos lados. Se acerco a él y entonces noto que estaba sonriendo

- hola Shikamaru. Me sorprende que estés despierto tan temprano

- siempre fui un flojo, pero ni una sola vez en mi vida me desperté tarde. Desde que tengo memoria me he levantado entre las 6 y las 7 de la mañana… por cierto Naruto, gracias por dejarme quedar contigo

- no hay de que.

- bueno, tengo que irme al hospital - decía Shikamaru mientras aplaudía para llamar a Shiroi la cual llego corriendo a sus brazos

- ¿vas a visitar a Shun?

- no.

- ¿entonces?

- mi ceguera se debe a una inflamación en mi cerebro, si es temporal o permanente solo se sabrá cuando esta ceda…. Y creo que recuperare la vista

- eso es ser optimista, ¿vas a ver si la inflamación ya cedió algo?

- ya lo hizo

- ¿Cómo estas seguro?

- porque antes veía todo negro y ahora puedo ver como unas especies de sombras. No distingo nada, pero es un avance y quiero que un medico lo confirme

- en ese caso te acompañaré

- pero, ¿no tienes un reunión dentro de una hora?

- si, es verdad. Me había olvidado de ella. Pero el hospital queda de paso, no perderé nada – dijo Naruto mientras dejaba escapar un risita nerviosa

- como quieras

Shikamaru y Naruto comenzaron su camino al hospital de la aldea en completo silencio y una vez que Shikamaru se fue a que lo revisaran, Naruto corrió hasta la habitación de Shun donde se llevo una sorpresa al verlo atado

- déjame adivinar, fue Sakura. La jefe medico de cabello rosa y ojos verdes – Shun asintió con la cabeza – haber, te ayudo

Después de liberar a Shun, Naruto le comento la conversación que había tenido esa mañana con Shikamaru

- el problema es que no podre acompañarte, pero si quieres llegar simplemente debes seguir mis indicaciones. Recuérdalo, mañana llega el enviado de Suna que debe escoltarlos por lo que esto no debe pasar de hoy

….

* * *

Shikamaru estaba feliz, los médicos habían confirmados sus sospechas y existía una gran posibilidad de que recuperar la vista. Decidió decirle la buena noticia a Shun y por eso había ido a su habitación donde le conto todo

- así que en un mes mas o menos habrá recuperado la vista – dijo Shun emocionado por la noticia

- si, aunque debes saber que existe la posibilidad de que no mejore mas.

- no sea pesimista…. Puedo pedirle un favor

- ¿Qué deseas?

- es que cuando llegue a la aldea por primera vez me encontré con alguien que me gustaría hablar. Esa persona no sabe nada de mí, es mas creo que no me vio, pero en verdad deseo decirle algo y como los doctores no me dejan salir solo…

- ¿para que quieres hablar con esa persona?

- es que me parecía haberla visto antes. Ya el Hokage me dijo donde vive, por favor, esta será la ultima vez que pueda estar en konoha y no es seguro de que esa persona vaya a Suna alguna vez

- esta bien. vamos.

Shun y Shikamaru caminaron por varias calles hasta llegar a la casa de los padres de Shikamaru. Por precaución Shun había hecho varios desvíos para impedir que Shikamaru reconociera el camino. Shun toco la puerta hasta que una mujer mayor de ojos cafés les abrió. La mujer se había quedado mirando fijamente a Shikamaru, momento que Shun aprovechó para decir

- supongo que usted es mi abuela ¿o me equivoco papá? – dijo Shun jalando a Shikamaru para que se acercara y aprovechando que lo dos parecían estar impresionados por su palabras, empujo a Shikamaru dentro de la casa y después de asegurarse que la puerta estaba atrancada, se asomo por una ventana para vigilar lo que pasaba.

Mientras tanto Yoshino finalmente salía de su asombro, la había resultado impactante volver a ver a su hijo después de tanto tiempo

- hace tiempo que no te veía y... me alegra que podamos reunirnos. Tu padre y tu hermana salieron hace una hora en una misión, pero deberían estar de regreso en tres días

- no me quedare tanto tiempo en la aldea. Me voy mañana a Suna y luego de regreso a mi casa

- esta también es tu casa

- no lo es, recuerda que me echaron

- ¿Qué? ¿de donde sacas eso? Tu te fuiste sin decir nada y como castigo se decidió prohibirte que regresaras, pero solo por un tiempo.

- pero tu misma fuiste la que me dijo que no quería volver a saber de mi por haberme enamorado de Temari

- eso no puede ser mas falso. Es cierto que me moleste un poco, pero de hay a que te eche por eso hay un largo trayecto. Nunca haría algo así….

Shun al escuchar esa conversación le quedo en claro una cosa

"_esa mujer que me enveneno debió ser la responsable de esto. Apostaría a que ella es la culpable y si no fue ella, Chika también podría ser. Cualquiera de las dos fue la causante de este malentendido"_

….

* * *

_**Un par de días de retraso, pero tuve un problema que no me dejo escribir (nada grave, pero si desmotivador)**_

_**Pd: mi cumpleaños es el primero de febrero… si quieren darme un regalo lo acepto. Cumplo 17.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: atrapado

Shun escuchaba feliz la conversación que Shikamaru y Yoshino tenían. Había logrado que se solucionara el problema que ellos tenían muy fácilmente, aunque deseaba saber quien fue el que lo empezó.

La conversación se extendió durante casi tres horas, hablaban de todo y Shun no se sentía capaz de arruinar aquel momento. De pronto Shun sintió que alguien estaba detrás suyo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar todo se puso negro.

….

* * *

Llovía en la aldea de la hoja y Temari recorría desesperadas las calles. Nadie había visto a Shun desde hace varias horas y la idea de que las locas hermanas rubias pudieran hacerle algo la tenía aterrada. Se detuvo un momento en medio de una de las calles vacías he intento recuperar la sangre fría repitiéndose una y otra vez que debía calmarse o no lo podía encontrar. Pero eso en lugar de aliviarla la hacia sentir mas preocupada.

Tenían a una gran cantidad de ninjas buscándolo y todos estaban enterados para cualquier posible ayuda, pero a pesar de eso no tenían información y la lluvia impedía usar los perros para buscarlo. Fue hasta el ultima lugar donde lo vieron, la casa de los Nara.

En la puerta se encontró a Yoshino que la invito a pasar y cambiarse de ropa. Temari acepto la invitación y mientras esperaba en un cuarto de visitas que Yoshino le trajera ropa seca aprovecho para llorar silenciosamente. En ese momento sintió que alguien la miraba y al levantar la vista vio que era Shikamaru.

- ¿estas llorando? – dijo él sentándose al lado de ella en la cama

- no, estas confundiendo las cosas – mintió Temari

- no puedes engañarme. Te escuche… todo esto es mi culpa

- no lo es. Ya lo vamos a encontrar por lo que no debemos preocuparnos innecesariamente. Tal vez fue a… no se, pasear mientras hablabas con tu madre y se quedo dormido. Desde que esto empezó se cansa fácilmente y…. ¡no quiero que nada malo le pase!

Temari ya no pudo aguantar más y empezó a llorar. Antes no se preocuparía tanto porque conocía la fuerza de Shun, pero ahora estaba tan débil que no sabia que esperar. Sintió en ese momento que alguien la abrazaba, se trataba de Shikamaru. Temari se aferro a él y dejo correr sus lágrimas libremente hasta que el cansancio la ganó y se quedo dormida en los brazos de Shikamaru.

Yoshino al entrar y ver esa escena se sintió algo fuera de lugar por lo que decidió dejar la ropa en una silla e irse a buscar a Shun como lo estaba haciendo media aldea. Shikamaru recostó a Temari en la cama con toda la delicadeza que pudo y fue hasta la ventana. Escuchaba las gotas de agua caer e imaginaba como debía verse, no entendía como el clima era capaz en algunas ocasiones de sincronizarse con sus sentimientos, pero saber que el cielo compartía su tristeza le daba una extraña sensación de confort. Estaba muy preocupado por Shun, sabia lo mal que podía ponerse si cometía un descuido y lo que mas le preocupaba es que Shiroi se había encargado de decirle quien se había llevado a Shun.

"_no he dicho nada, pero si no aparece en pronto yo mismo iré a buscarlo y lamentaras lo que has causado… Chika"_

…_..

* * *

_

Shun abrió los ojos, la caída constante del agua en su rostro lo despertó y al salir por completo de su estado de somnolienta se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cueva, más específicamente debajo de una gotera. Intento moverse, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, estaba atado fuertemente.

- ni lo intentes. No podrás librarte de esas cuerdas.

Al oír esa voz Shun la reconoció, si recordaba bien se trataba de Chika. No entendía que era lo que ella podría ganar haciendo esto. No estaba asustado, había estado en circunstancias peores y salido ileso. Chika se apareció enfrente de él y sonrió al verlo tan obediente. Ella se sentó enfrente suyo y comenzó a comer unas uvas que traía.

- ¿quieres? – dijo Chika colocando una uva enfrente del rostro de Shun – no están envenenadas si es lo que te preocupa. Mira – diciendo eso comió la uva que le tendía y luego le ofreció otra a Shun – vas a estar aquí por un rato deberías comer.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo? – dijo Shun con voz tranquila

- nada. Solo quiero que Temari se preocupe por ti y le eche la culpa a Shikamaru. de esa manera lograre que no quieran hablar y me abre librado de ustedes. Eso es lo primero, lo segundo es que no te dejare ir hasta que desistas en tu idea de llevarte a mi hermano a Suna… no quiero nada malo, lo único que deseo es que tu madre no vuelva a lastimar a mi hermanito. ¿Qué dices? ¿desistirás de intentar unirlos?

- claro que no. Yo quiero que estén juntos y no pienso detenerme porque a ti no te parezca. Lo que ocurrió antes no se que fue, pero no me parece que haya un motivo para que te comportes de esta manera

- ¡claro que tengo motivos! ¿no te dijeron lo que ocurrió? Pues yo te lo diré.

Chika le cuenta a Shun lo ocurrido hace varios años. Era lo mismo que su padre había dicho cuando venían, pero que después él dijo que era mentira. No creía a su madre capaz de hacer algo como eso y no le costo mucho hacer que las piezas encajaran

- lo que mi madre bebía lo he oído antes. Había escuchado un rumor sobre una bebida que hacia que atacaras a una persona aun sin quererlo – dijo Shun – mi madre no lo lastimo por gusto, ella no era consiente de lo que ocurría

- eso no la vuelve inocente – dijo Chika decidida mientras se levantaba e iba a la puerta de la cueva – este bosque es de MI CLAN… en unos días debe venir alguien por esta zona a hacer un inventario de las plantas medicinales y el numero de ciervos. Si gritas puede que te escuchen y te liberen.

Chika salió de la cueva y miro detenidamente a Shun. Luego hizo un sello provocando que un sello explosivo que había colocado en la parte superior de la cueva explotara haciendo que la entrada se cubriera con rocas. Shun intento liberarse de la soga, pero cuando se movió sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

"_no puedo irme por mi cuenta… tendré que esperar a que alguien venga"_

…..

* * *

La lluvia había cesado y en el cielo brillaba la luna. La tolerancia de Shikamaru se acabó y decidió buscar a Shun. Despertó a Temari y le pidió que la siguiera en voz baja, Chika había regresado a la casa fingiendo que no sabia nada y no quería alertarla de lo que pensaba hacer.

Temari tomo a Shikamaru de la mano para guiarlo mientras él le daba las indicaciones. Después de correr durante media hora llegaron a un bosque que Temari tenia entendido pertenecía a los Nara. Shikamaru bajo a Shiroi y esta empezó a buscar el olor de Shun sin éxito. La lluvia había borrado cualquier rastro.

- ¿crees que este aquí? – pregunto Temari siguiendo a Shikamaru que había empezado a caminar tanteando los arboles - ¿A dónde vas?

- la responsable de esto es Chika. No te lo dije antes porque no quería que te enojaras y no creí que llegara tan lejos

- ¡me amenazo de muerte! Creo que es capaz de esto y más.

- eres la hermana del kazekage lo que es un buen motivo para que no lo haga, eso lo dijo para asustar mas que para otra cosa… como sea, hay una cueva donde ella solía encerrarme cuando niño

- ¿te encerraba en una cueva?

- es muy sobre protectora y durante una época creyó que era lo correcto. Como sea, ya no debemos estar lejos.

….

* * *

Shun cerró los ojos un minuto. Estaba cansado de estar encerrado en esa cueva fría y oscura. De pronto escucho unos pasos acercándose y empezó a gritar rogando que no se tratara otra vez de un animal. En ese momento escucho la voz de su madre y minutos después una fuerte explosión le hizo cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos vio que su madre había usado su abanico para destruir la roca y ahora ella se acercaba para liberarlo.

Al no estar atado se sintió aliviado, pero al salir y ver la luna no puedo evitar lanzar un suspiro de tristeza.

- sucede algo Shun – dijo Temari preocupada de que estuviera lastimado

- mañana regresamos a Suna y yo quería pasar un tiempo los tres juntos a solas. Se que cuando lleguemos no tendré la oportunidad y durante el viaje tampoco. También se que no les va a gustar la idea por lo que no lo había dicho antes… pero en verdad quisiera pasar aunque fueran unas horas reunidos los tres como una familia normal.

Al oír eso Shikamaru y Temari no pudieron evitar sentirse mal. Ninguno de los dos quería que Shun sufriera por culpa de ellos y al parecer era justo eso lo que estaban logrando. Por su parte Shun, que había cerrado los ojos, los entreabrió para vigilar las reacciones de sus padres y ver si su plan de unirlos estaba dando resultado.

- te prometo que una vez en Suna tendremos una cena los tres solos – dijo Shikamaru – pero ahora lo mejor será que regreses al hospital. No has descansado mucho y eso podría hacer que te sintieras mal durante el viaje.

- esta bien.

Dijo Shun con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Temari también se alegraba al escuchar eso. El plan de ella consistía en invitarlo a salir lo cual seria muy riesgoso si él se negaba porque le cerraría futuras puertas, pero ahora que es él quien se ofrece ese riesgo desaparece y conociendo a Shun de seguro se las arreglaría para que la cita de tres termine siento solo de ellos dos.

…..

* * *

_**Súper cortó, algo repetitivo las palabras, ideas poco claras (?) y fuera de tiempo. Problemas de imaginación resolviéndose lentamente, no esperan cambios de un día a otro. Sus ideas me han ayudado (aunque no se note mucho) **_

_**Intentare que el siguiente sea mas largo**_


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: un viaje desastroso

Shun miraba por la ventana del cuarto del hospital. Debía esperar en ese lugar la llegada del enviado de Suna cuando lo que en verdad quería hacer era averiguar si lo que Chika le había dicho era verdad

"_dijo lo mismo por lo que no puede ser casualidad"_

Con esa idea en mente miro fijamente a su madre que acababa de entrar a la habitación. Temari al ver la seriedad con que Shun la observaba no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda por esa situación, algo le decía que lo que Shun pensaba no era bueno para ella.

- ¿algún día me dirás que pasó entre ustedes? Lo que salió a flote en la discusión que tuvieron en la carreta y que mi padre luego dijo que era mentira fue exactamente lo mismo que Chika me dijo. Quiero saber que fue lo que ocurrió, el motivo por le que están separados y no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer.

- esta bien – dijo Temari resignada a que tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a flote – si, es verdad, pero yo no estaba actuando por gusto y en verdad me duele que Shikamaru allá sufrido por mi culpa de esa manera. Por eso fue que después de unos días me resigne a que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarlo, pero ahora que veo la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos…. yo aun lo amo y quiero que él vuelva a mi lado, pero no creo que cambie de opinión.

- ¿Por qué no querías decirme eso? Todos saben lo que ocurrió en el incidente con el nashi-shu

- lo se, pero…. Lo que me dijo antes de irse fue algo fuerte y quería evitar recordarlo. Se que he cometido errores, algunos imperdonables, pero la verdad es que lo amo y estoy dispuesta a recuperarlo

- en ese caso yo te ayudare

- lo supuse, tu actitud te delataba

- puedes ser, pero te demoraste en adivinar

- como sea, vine a buscarte porque Kankuro nos esta esperando

- ¿él es el enviado?

- si... una pregunta ¿Cómo piensas hacer que Shikamaru llegue a Suna estando ciego?

- ya tengo todo calculado.

….

* * *

Shikamaru estaba recostado en una de los muros que rodeaban a la aldea, enfrente de él estaba Kankuro que miraba el cielo distraídamente. Ninguno de los dos había cruzado palabra alguna, Shikamaru no quería hablar y Kankuro no sabia que decir. El silencio fue interrumpido por el saludo de Temari y Shun que acababan de llegar.

- es hora de irnos – dijo Kankuro cuando cayo en la cuenta de que era lo que quería preguntar – Shikamaru, si estas ciego ¿Cómo piensas ir hasta Suna?

- eso es fácil - Dijo Shun adelantándose a todos y tomo de la mano a Shikamaru al cual arrastro hasta quedar al lado de Temari y los hizo tomarse de la mano – problema resuelto.

A Shikamaru no le agradaba esa idea, no porque aun tuvieran rencores hacia Temari, sino porque algo en su interior le decía que no debía separarse de Shun. Iba a decir algo cuando Temari le dijo que ellos ya se habían adelantado. Resignado, Shikamaru comenzó a caminar al lado de Temari que poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad. Ella quería que primero se acostumbrara a que lo guiara de esa manera y sabia que no podía correr a la velocidad que acostumbraba porque Shikamaru llevaba años sin usar sus habilidades además de que estaba cargando a su perra guía.

Caminaron en silencio todo el día y cuando empezó a oscurecer Temari se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru lucia algo pálido. Se detuvo en ese momento y le pregunto si se encontraba bien

- me recupere en un 70% del veneno – dijo Shikamaru entre jadeos – parece que aun no puedo hacer este tipo de esfuerzos.

- en ese caso lo mejor será que terminemos por hoy. Cerca hay una cueva donde podemos pasar la noche, sígueme.

Temari caminó por un lado del camino y lo llevo hasta una cueva. Shikamaru se sentó muy cansado y sin poder evitar sentirse preocupado por Shun, no sabia que era lo que lo preocupaba, pero simplemente no podía evitar estarlo. Temari lo observaba sintiéndose un poco incomoda, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que había estado a solas con Shikamaru.

La noche trascurrió sin que ninguno de los dos cruzara palabra y al amanecer reiniciaron su camino. Así pasaron dos días hasta que llegaron a donde el bosque terminaba y el desierto comenzaba. Temari soltó la mano de Shikamaru al ver algo que la dejo impactada: Kankuro estaba desmayado y todo golpeado. Ella corrió hasta donde estaba su hermano e intento despertarlo, pero no lo logro. Busco a Shun sin dar con una pista de su paradero y una gran angustia comenzaba a invadirla, ese había sido sin dudas una emboscada y casi podía jurar quienes eran las responsables.

"_si algo le pasa a Shun….Chika, junto con Shiho y su hermana pueden darse por muertas... No me importa cual de ellas haya sido, hare que no deseen ponerle una mano de nuevo a mi hijo"_

Una mano sobre su cabeza sacó a Temari de sus pensamientos, se trataba de Shikamaru que de seguro no entendía que pasaba y Temari se apresuro a contarle lo ocurrido. Al oír eso Shikamaru no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, él había tenido un presentimiento de que algo malo estaba pasando y si no se hubiera quedado callado tal vez Shun no estaría desaparecido.

- me quedare con Kankuro, llévate a Shiroi para que puedas encontrar a Shun – dijo Shikamaru con voz firme mientras se sentaba al lado de Kankuro

- ¿estas seguro? Quien ataco podría volver

- no lo creo. Debes darte prisa… Shiroi busca a Shun.

Shiroi olfateo el aire y pronto encontró el rastro de Shun. La perrita comenzó a correr adentrándose en el desierto siendo seguida por Temari dejando atrás a Shikamaru.

…..

* * *

"_esto ya es ridículo. Nuevamente me capturaron. Se que ya no soy un ninja, pero esto se pasa. Y ahora ¿Quién me capturo?"_

Shun estaba atado dentro de un cueva, por la entrada podía ver la arena del desierto, pero eso era todo. No recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar y no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo estaba ahí. Estaba molesto por toda esa situación y quería darle una lección a quien lo tuviera prisionero para evitar que siguieran haciéndolo pasar por eso.

De pronto vio a alguien acercarse, era la mujer que lo había envenenado. No entendía lo que ella ganaba con eso y eso empezaba a fastidiarlo. De lo único que estaba seguro era que tenía que ver con su padre.

- y tu que quieres – dijo Shun molesto

- no me eches la culpa de que sea tan fácil capturarte. Ni aun acompañado de un jounnin esto se vuelve un reto.

- no has respondido a mi pregunta

- no tengo porque hacerlo.

- dime que quieres de mi o yo…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué harás? Te recuerdo que yo fui la que enveneno y se perfectamente los efectos que tiene en tu cuerpo. No me tomes por tonta y si tanto quieres que te diga, lo hare. Mi plan consiste en capturarte para atraer a tu madre y luego quitarlos a ambos del camino. Eso nos facilitaría las cosas.

La mujer rubia en ese momento se dio la vuelta y dirigió su mirada al desierto. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a lo lejos una silueta acercándose y desapareció en una cortina de humo. Shun observo detenidamente el lugar y se dio cuenta de que las paredes estaban cubiertas de sellos explosivos camuflados. Comenzó a gritar a su madre que se detuviera, pero era demasiado tarde. Los sellos explosivos se activaron.

…..

* * *

Kankuro abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el cielo azul. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de una mujer que lo atacaba y se llegaba a Shun, eso hizo que se sentara de golpe y se diera cuenta de la presencia de Shikamaru

- ¿Dónde esta Temari? – pregunto Kankuro

- fue a buscar a Shun en el desierto. Escribió la dirección a donde iba aquí – dijo Shikamaru dándole un papel a Kankuro

- muy bien, vamos

- ¿vamos? Creo que será mejor que me quede o seré un estorbo.

- seria peligroso que te quedaras aquí solo. Alcance a escuchar a esa mujer que me ataco antes de desmayarme que mencionaba tu nombre. Debe estar usando a Shun para llegar a ti o algo por el estilo – Kankuro saca una su marioneta Sanshōo* – súbete no tenemos tiempo que perder.

…

* * *

_**1500 palabras **_

_*****_**Sanshōo**** es la salamandra****. (la marionata gigante) **


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: Jakimioto Hiroshi, ¿Quién es él?

El humo se disipaba lentamente mientras Temari intentaba levantarse. Había sido arrojada varios metros hacia atrás por una fuerte explosión y ahora veía como la entrada a la cueva se encontraba completamente derrumbada.

Inmediatamente se acerco y comenzó a retirar las rocas, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando tuvo que dar un salto para esquivar un kunei. Al levantar la vista vio que su atacante era Shioko. El saber que quien creía su amiga era la responsable de todo esto no hizo mas que enfurecerla.

- acabemos con esto, aquí y ahora – dijo Temari

- por mi no hay problema… no te preocupes, seré amable con tu cadáver.

….

* * *

Shun finalmente logro liberarse de las cuerdas con que estaba amarrado y en ese momento escucho el inconfundible sonido del chocar del metal.

"_deben estar peleando"_

Pensó mientras analizaba las rocas que obstruían la entrada a la cueva. Podía quitarlas, pero eso tomaría tiempo del que no disponía si quería ayudar a su madre. Observo mas atentamente el lugar donde estaba hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido de encontrar otra salida por lo que comenzó a quitar las rocas lo más rápido que podía mientras escuchaba como proseguía la pelea aunque no podía lograr descifrar quien estaba ganando.

…..

* * *

Después de una larga carrera, Kankuro y Shikamaru lograron llegar a donde estaba Temari llevándose una sorpresa: En el suelo había una mujer rubia inconsciente y con la cara llena de sangre mientras que Temari retiraba las rocas de lo que parecía una cueva.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto Kankuro

- esa loca se merecía lo que le paso y te lo diré todo mas tarde. ahora ayúdame a quitar estas rocas, Shun esta atrapado del otro lado.

Sin decir mas, Kankuro comenzó a ayudar a Temari y después de un rato lograron liberar a Shun, pero cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron que Shioko ya no se encontraba.

- no me sorprende – dijo Temari mientras se sentaba con Shun al lado de Shikamaru sobre la gran marioneta – desde un inicio supe que sus intenciones eran otras. A ella no le interesaba ganar y por eso no uso ni la mitad de sus poderes… debe estar tramando algo

- no nos preocupemos por eso ahora – dijo Shun recostándose al pecho de Shikamaru - debemos llegar a Suna lo antes posible y de esa manera podemos organizar un grupo de búsqueda. Ella conoce el desierto por lo que no será fácil encontrarla y si decidió retirarse de esta manera es probable que si la seguimos nos guie a una trampa… pensándolo bien, creo que su objetivo principal era hacer pasar esto por una ataque de un grupo de bandidos al dejar que los sellos explosivos resolvieran todo.

- un análisis muy brillante, pero yo tengo una duda – dijo Kankuro acercándose a su marioneta - ¡¿Por qué están todos allá arriba?

- bueno, teniendo en cuenta que esto no hubiera pasado si no fuera por tu descuido en primer lugar… creo que es tu deber llevarnos a Suna – contesto Temari con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – yo estoy algo cansada por la pelea, Shun no puede caminar tanto y seria mas rápido llevar también a Shikamaru que este caminara a tu lado

- en eso tiene razón – dijo Shikamaru – tenemos que llegar lo mas pronto posible y esta es la forma mas rápida. O ¿acaso de esto no se trataba tu misión?

Kankuro no estaba contento con esa idea y si bien quería protestar, sabia que no podía ganarle a los tres simultáneamente por lo que se limito a obedecer

- si mañana no puedo levantarme de la cama te echare la culpa a ti Temari – dijo Kankuro

- eso no me importo antes y no me importa ahora.

…..

* * *

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de Suna, Temari se quedo congelada por un momento sin poder creer a quien veía. Se trataba de la misma persona que la había ayudado cuando se había emborrachado en esa aldea desconocida. Rápidamente se acerco a él ante la atenta mirada de Kankuro y Shun.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Temari

- bella dama, me moría de ganas de volver a verla por lo que no pude esperar a la fecha que acordamos y decidí venir antes a visitarla.

- bueno… - Temari se sentía incomoda por la forma en que ese hombre lo trataba, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba – no recuerdo tu nombre y… ¡mucho menos haberlo invitado a venir!

- mi nombre es Jakimioto Hiroshi y en ese caso creo que mejor debo irme no quiero incomodarla con mi presencia que es obviamente innecesaria y le resulta desagradable, pero de todos modos fue un honor para mi haber podido contemplarla una vez mas y solo espero que nuestros caminos se crucen nuevamente de una forma un tanto mas de su gusto

- no tienes que irte de la aldea de esa manera, yo no te estoy echando. Es solo la sorpresa, pero si te tomaste la molestia de venir y teniendo en cuenta lo que hiciste por mi en aquella ocasión creo que debería darte algo, no se… ven a mi casa esta noche a cenar.

- si me concediera ese honor podría proclamar a todo pulmón que soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo al permitirme compartir la mesa con la mas grande princesa que ha existido

- te invito con una condición: deja de hablar de esa manera

- lo intentare

- bueno, ¿tienes donde anotar mi dirección? – diciendo eso Hiroshi le entrega un papel que guardaba en su manga y con un lápiz prestado de los ninjas que estaba en la entrada, Temari dibujo un mapa que iba desde donde estaban a su casa – listo. Te espero esta noche a eso de las siete y si necesitas un hotel puedo recomendarte uno

- no quiero causar mas molestias, además creo que la están esperando. Hasta esta noche

Diciendo eso Hiroshi le da un beso a Temari en la mejilla antes de perderse entre la multitud de personas que andaban a esa hora por las calles de Suna. Cuando Temari se dio la vuelta se encontró con la mirada curiosa de su hermano, la de desagrado de Shun y pudo notar que Shikamaru lucia un poco triste y a la vez molesto.

- ¿Quién era ese? – pregunto Shun notoriamente molesto

- un amigo – se limito a responder Temari

- pues a mi me parecía que eran algo mas – dijo Kankuro ganándose un golpe por parte de Temari

Shikamaru por su parte fingía ignorar lo sucedido y mentalmente se decía que Temari tenía todo el derecho de rehacer su vida al lado de la persona que deseara y que él, después de la forma en que la había tratado, no tenia ningún derecho de reprocharle nada. Pero a pesar de eso no podía evitar sentirse triste y molesto porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus intentos de odiarla, en el fondo había una parte de él que seguía amándola.

….

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Suna, Hiroshi entrada a un callejón oscuro y después de asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía entro en un pasadizo oculto tras un montón de basura. Siguió por un largo pasillo antes de ingresar a un habitación donde era esperado por dos rubias: Shioko y Shiho.

- todo de acuerdo a lo planeado señoritas – dijo Hiroshi con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios – donde ustedes fallaron, yo reinare.

- sin Temari en el camino me será sencillo acercarme a Shikamaru – dijo Shiho mientras se quitaba sus gafas – hemos llamado tanto la atención con nuestros ataques que difícilmente sospecharan de ti... no lo arruines y te recompensaremos bien.

…

* * *

_**1.350 palabras; 650 menos de lo que me gusta, pero esta es la historia que mas me costo retomar aunque con este capitulo ya todo será mas sencillo. No describí la pelea de Temari por una sencilla razón: no recuerdo si llevaba armas y no saben lo que me costo encontrar los nombres de la hermana de Shiho y de ese tipo **_**Jakimioto Hiroshi…**


	18. Chapter 18

_**a este paso creo que voy a dar la vuelta a todas mis historias y nonahere seguira siendo la unica que me dice que piensa.**_

Capitulo 18: ¡te atrape!

Temari se encontraba en la cocina de su casa intentando decidir que haría para la cena. Shun estaba mostrándole a Shikamaru la habitación donde se iba a quedar y el tener a ambos a su lado la hacia sentir feliz, pero todo terminó cuando se dio la vuelta y vio la mirada severa con que Shun la observaba.

- ¿Por qué siento que estoy a punto de ser regañada? – pregunto Temari mientras se dirigía a la sala, ella sabia lo que iba a decir Shun

- ¿Por qué invitaste a ese sujeto a venir?

- se lo debo

- pero…

- Shun, yo se lo que intentas decirme, pero yo tenia que hacer esto. Él hizo algo por mí y debo pagárselo. Solo será una cena inofensiva, después de esta noche ya no tendré nada que ver con ese sujeto y va a desaparecer para siempre

"_desaparecerá a las buenas o a las malas"_

Pensó Shun mientras iba a su cuarto y analizaba a ese sujeto. Había algo en él que no le gustaba para nada y estaba dispuesto a averiguar que era eso.

….

* * *

Shikamaru trataba de ver que tenía en las manos, pero no lograba descifrar que era ese montón de sombras por lo que desistió de su intento de entender lo que era. Sabia que se trataba de su camisa que se acaba de quitar y le molestaba el no ser capaz de distinguirla.

Su ceguera cada vez lo frustraba más. Aunque sabia que mejoraría lentamente, no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera y el no haber vuelto a tener una mejoría no ayudaba a su estado de humor.

Se dejó caer de espalda en la cama y a su mente llegó la conversación que sostuvo Temari con ese Hiroshi. No sabia lo que sentía en esos momentos, le molestaba un poco que ese desconocido apareciera de la nada y se llevara tan bien con ella, pero también sabia que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir algo como eso. Temari ahora es soltera y puede hacer lo que quiera, eso incluye conseguirse a alguien más, pero eso no hacia más que preocuparlo sobre que tipo de persona seria ese alguien porque no quería que alguien la lastimara. Pero a la vez no podía evitar sentirse como un intruso que estaba arruinando algo que podría ser lo que deseaba Temari, después de todo él era una ficha reemplazable y ese Hiroshi, por su forma de actuar y la de ella, parecía tener ese algo que Temari siempre le decía que le faltaba.

Se quedó acostado en la cama hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta, pero prefirió ignorar a esa persona. Después de un rato escuchó a Temari llamarlo y si bien quería hablar con ella, no tenía nada que decirle. Él no quería ser un intruso en su vida o ser tan solo un amigo, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que querer intentar volver a su lado. El fantasma de su pasado no dejaba de atormentarlo, a veces le recordaba lo maravilloso que era estar con ella y en otras ocasiones le mostraba todo lo que sufrió por su culpa.

Esperó hasta que ella finalmente se rindió y ahora que estaba nuevamente solo, sentado en la cama, no sabia que hacer. La pregunta era sencilla, pero difícil de responder: ¿la amaba? La respuesta no era muy clara y después de estar sentado en silencio durante un periodo indefinido de tiempo decidió que dejaría que fuera Temari la que decidiera sobre ese Hiroshi, él no tenía ningún derecho a opinar.

…..

* * *

Temari quería hablar con Shikamaru sobre... cualquier cosa. Si bien durante los días de viajes no habían logrado llegar muy lejos, a ella le permitió recordar lo bien que se sentía tener una conversación con él. Pero ahora que él se negaba a hablarle no sabia que hacer. Quería poder entrar de nuevo al corazón de Shikamaru y si él no se lo permitía no podría hacerlo.

Se sentó en el sofá dándose cuenta de que las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien como había pensado. La clave de todo era la comunicación y Shikamaru se negaba por completo a hablar con ella.

"_¿estará molesto por la cena con Hiroshi? En esa otra ocasión que me vio hablando con él se puso celoso… debe ser eso, y si hay celos debe haber amor… aunque también inseguridades y temor… quizás Shun si pueda hablar con él" _

Temari fue a la habitación de Shun, pero no lo encontró en ella por lo que comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes sin encontrarlo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tampoco estaba la perrita blanca por lo que asumió que debía haberla sacado a pasear.

…..

* * *

Shun no se confiaba ni un poco de ese Hiroshi y con ayuda de Shiroi lo pensaba buscar por toda Suna de ser necesario, pero después de media hora empezó a sentirse muy cansado por lo que se sentó en un callejón a descansar.

- a mi no me cae bien ese sujeto y ¿a ti?

Le preguntó a la perrita que comenzó a girar para después ladrar dos veces lo cual, según le dijeron quienes la habían entrenado, significaba un NO rotundo.

- es demasiado amable y su forma de hablar es algo forzada…. No me convence ese sujeto y creó que esta ocultando algo.

En ese momento Shiroi comenzó a ladrar hacia un lugar y jalaba del pantalón de Shun. Al ver eso, Shun se levantó enseguida y siguió a la perrita hasta llegar a otro callejón, justo a tiempo para ver salir a Hiroshi seguido por Shioko y Shiho.

Por la forma en que hablaban era obvio que se conocían muy bien y, antes de que se dieran cuenta de que los estaba espiando, Shun cargó a Shiroi para avisar a sus padres de lo que acababa de descubrir.

…

* * *

Dentro de una hora exactamente llegaría Hiroshi y Temari estaba alistado los últimos detalles, no para una bella cena como había planeado en un inicio, sino para una emboscada. Cuando Shun le informó que Hiroshi trabajaba para Shiho y Shioko, no dudo en aprovechar la situación.

"_no puedo capturarlo porque eso llamaría mucho la atención, pero puedo usar esta situación a mi favor de otra manera. Les hare creer que no se nada y que en verdad me interesa ese sujeto, quizás pueda sacarle un poco de información sobre que es lo que quieren exactamente con Shikamaru y cuando sea el momento oportuno, usare a ese Hiroshi para deshacerme de esas dos… parece ser del tipo del que trabaja por conveniencia y no por lealtad, no será muy difícil hacer que las traicione…. Pero antes de empezar ¿debo o no hablar con Shikamaru? "_

Pensó Temari mientras decidía que traje ponerse. Tenia que pensar en varias cosas a la vez para poder hacer que Hiroshi trabajara para ella sin que se diera cuenta y a la vez asegurarse de que Shikamaru quisiera estar con ella.

"_no quiero que Shikamaru piense que tengo algún interés genuino en Hiroshi… pero esa es la mejor forma para hacer que él caiga…. Creó que lo mejor es que le diga"_

…

* * *

Shikamaru seguía tirado en la cama sin ánimos de hacer nada. Pronto llegaría ese sujeto de cuyo nombre no se quería ni acordar y por mas que lo intentara no podía evitar sacarse de su mente la idea de ese sujeto, en el altar, besando a Temari. Esa idea lo ponía furioso, pero no se sentía con derechos a reclamar. Después de todo, él fue quien la abandonó aun cuando ella le explicó que nada de lo ocurrido había sido su culpa.

"_soy el mas grande tonto de toda la historia"_

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta y nuevamente estaba dispuesto a esperar que esa persona se fuera, sin embargo esto no sucedió. Temari, al volver a ser ignorada, entró en la habitación y sin esperar a que él se repusiera de la sorpresa le dijo todo lo que le había dicho Shun.

Shikamaru se sentó en la cama para escuchar lo que decía Temari sin saber si creerle o no. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de que Temari siguiera diciendo de Shiho tenia una hermana y era la culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando, todo para apoderarse de un bosque que no tenían nada de especial, pero por otro lado, ¿Qué ganaba Temari mintiendo?

- supongamos que te creó Temari – dijo Shikamaru - ¿Cómo piensas hacer que ese Hiroshi te diga lo que quieres saber?

- por ahora bastara con seguirle el juego y hacerle creer que tengo algún interés en él.

- esta bien, te seguiré el juego.

Temari aprovecho ese momento para darle un beso a Shikamaru en la mejilla y salió de la habitación un poco desilusionada al ver que él no había tenido ninguna reacción. Lo que no sabia era que, dentro de su habitación, Shikamaru se tocaba la mejilla donde Temari había colocado sus labios y sin poder evitar desear tenerlos nuevamente sobre su piel.

…..

* * *

A las siete en punto, Hiroshi entraba en la casa de Temari sin sospechar lo que iba a pasar

…..

* * *

_**Mentí. No me es tan fácil retomar esta historia por lo que por un tiempo es probable que los capítulos sean de esta extensión.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: jugando con fuego.

Hiroshi observaba a Temari detenidamente antes de darle un beso en su mano. El hombre no podía negar que la rubia se veía mas hermosa que nunca y a cada segundo que pasaba creía que, a parte de fácil, la misión podría resultare muy placentera. Pero al entrar y ver a Shun sintió que las cosas no serian fáciles con él, la mirada del chico era fría y parecía analizar cada movimiento que hacia.

"_cuando una mujer tiene hijos, la clave a veces esta en llevarse bien con ellos"_

Recitó mentalmente las palabras de Shiho sin poder creer todavía como ese chico podía tener alguna participación significativa en sus planes. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era llenar a Temari de halagos, ayudarla con los problemas que iban a venirle y procurar no actuar demasiado alegre o formar, ella ya le había dado a entender que no le gustaba. Solo tenia que hacer eso para tenerla comiendo de su mano.

- espero no te moleste que mi ex novio nos acompañe, pero es que Shun quería conocer a su padre y bueno… tu estadía resulto inesperada y me pareció algo descortés echarlo – dijo Temari mientras guiaba a Hiroshi hasta el comedor donde Shikamaru ya se encontraba sentado - creo que ustedes pueden llevarse bien, después de todo no dicen que los opuestos se atraen. Yo iré a terminar unos detalles de la cena, Shun ayúdame.

Shun siguió a su madre algo confundido por la forma en que estaba actuando, pero apenas cruzaron Temari le dijo su plan para evitar confusiones:

- no soy una chica fácil y eso debe quedarle en claro. Un posible oponente... él de seguro no tuvo en cuenta a Shikamaru en sus planes y eso hará que todo lo que tenia en mente fracase por lo que será mas fácil que cometa errores

- y de esa manera trabajara para ti

- exactamente Shun. Pero tenemos que ser muy discretos y por ahora quiero que prepares la ensalada… sin quejarte y que te quede al menos comestible.

…

* * *

- me parece que nos hemos visto antes – dijo Hiroshi intentando romper el silencio que se había formando – creó que su nombre era Shikamaru ¿o me equivoco?

- no, pero lamentablemente no recuerdo el suyo.

- en ese caso le repito que mi nombre es…

- y no me interesa saberlo. Para conocer a alguien no es necesario saber sus nombres, sino sus intenciones y sinceramente usted no me agrada.

- ¿celos?

- ¿Por qué debería tenerlos?

- no se, soy un hombre apuesto, rico, encantador y estoy tratando de conquistar a la hermosa de su ex novia mientras que usted no posee ningún atractivo, es de apariencia débil y es ciego.

- pues usted no es tan encantador como cree y no se preocupe por Temari que por mí tiene vía libre, yo solo estoy aquí para pasar tiempo con Shun. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué tanto interés en una mujer que solo vio una vez?

- existe el amor a primera vista

- se equivoca "señor", lo que existe son idiotas superficiales que solo se fijan en las apariencias para crear un juicio, casi siempre incorrecto, sobre determinada persona. Se va a llevar una desilusión muy grande en cuanto la verdadera Temari, no esta chica amable que le ofreció una cena, la verdadera mujer de carácter testarudo e infantil que no puede reconocer que cometió un error y que puede mandarlo a volar cuando se encoja, y no esta de mas decir que se enoja con mucha facilidad. Cuando ella parezca usted saldrá corriendo con el rabo ente las patas al ver que sus planes se cayeron al suelo. El que juega con fuego se quema y usted esta demasiado cerca del cráter de este volcán.

- palabras muy apasionadas para alguien tan… usted. Pero esta en un error que pienso irse solo porque usted lo dice.

- un verdadero caballero debe advertir del peligro y sinceramente prefiero beber cicuta a comer lo que ella prepara… al menos la cicuta no me producirá una muerte tan lenta y dolorosa, espero que allá preferido comprar algo que comer

- me parece que usted…

¿conoce el pez globo? Si no se prepara de la manera correcta su veneno podría matarte en cuestión de horas y Temari no es una experta, pero le encanta poner trozos de ese animal en todo lo que cocina.

Hiroshi observo detenidamente a Shikamaru intentando encontrar algún rastro que indicara que estaba mintiendo y empezó a ponerse nervioso. No porque creyera que estuviera diciendo la verdad, sino porque había algo en la apariencia calmada del hombre enfrente suyo que parecía decirle: vete o muere.

"_lastima que ellas te necesitan vivo porque ya mismo te haría pagar por tu atrevimiento al hablarme de esa manera…. En verdad disfrutare destruyendo algo tan preciado para tu familia como son esos bosques mientras buscamos…"_

Los pensamientos de Hiroshi se vieron interrumpidos al ver entrar a Temari seguida de Shun con una gran cantidad de platos y cuando los pusieron en la mesa por un segundo sintió que su sangre se helada al ver que, como había dicho Shikamaru, uno de ellos tenia el letal pez globo.

- pez globo… - dijo Hiroshi cuando Temari se sentó a su lado - ¿lo compraste o lo…

- ¿Qué? O no. No me gusta mucho eso de invitar a alguien y comprar la cena para llevarme el crédito de alguien más.. lo prepare yo misma y solo espero que esta vez si me haya salido bien.

- y que es este exótico plato – pregunto Hiroshi algo nervioso señalando un plato que contenía algo baboso de color rosado pálido y que le dio la impresión que se movía

- para evitar preguntas te presentare todos los platos. Primer tenemos el pez globo, ese que señalas esta hecho de medusas, por acá tenemos pulpo, erizo y pepino de mar. Mi hermano estuvo en una misión en una aldea pesquera y me la trajo porque sabe cuanto me gusta esa comida de mar, pero si quieres algo mas tradicional de suma también hay ensalada de hígado, tenemos el iskembe que es una sopa hecha a partir de tripas… no tuve tiempo para mas.

- todo suena muy exquisito – dijo Hiroshi intentado que no se notara lo mucho que le desagradaba esa comida – pero lamento decirte que soy vegetariano.

- ¿en serio? Lo único que no tiene carne es la ensalada que preparo Shun y que espero esta vez si sea comestible

- es mi error por no haberte informado y de que es la ensalada

- cactus. – respondió simplemente Shun antes de comenzar a comer el iskembe – no recuerdo el nombre, pero son de esa variedad que te hacen pensar que estas lleno por lo que es muy bueno si no piensa comer nada mas. Es algo agrio y salado, aparte de pegajoso cuando se mastica, pero es comestible.

- debe ser el Hoodia Gordonii –dijo Shikamaru mientras engullía una gran porción de ensalada – te quedo bien, cuando yo lo preparaba sabia mejor la ensalada de hígado.. aunque esta algo fibroso y sin duda debiste haberle echado menos vinagre y quitarles las espinas

- me gusta mas picarlas. Le dan un toque especial – dijo Shun para después desviar su mirada a Hiroshi - ¿no piensa probarla?

- ¿cactus? Soy alérgico a ellos – respondió Hiroshi para después ver como Temari le daba un gran mordisco a lo se suponía era el pulpo cubierto con medusas y pepino de mar

- lamento.. no haber.. preparado algo que puedas comer – dijo Temari con la boca aun llena de comida – pero si vienes mañana prometo cocinar algo mejor

- no bella dama, usted ya hizo mucho por mi y lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarla almorzar mañana. Hay un restaurante cerca de la torre del kazekage que de seguro conocer ¿le esta bien si la vengo a buscar a la una?

- supongo.

- y no es que quiera ser mal educado, pero tengo que irme. Ver tanta carne es algo…

- no se preocupe. Shun acompáñalo a la puerta.

Después de que Hiroshi se fue Temari no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada al ver como ese hombre había creído en verdad que había preparado todos esos platos extraños

-en verdad ¿Qué es?

- Shikamaru, la mayoría de estas cosas son gelatina a la que le añadí unas gotas de sangre y colorante para que aparentaran ser otra cosa, es mas, si lo hubiera probado se hubiera dado cuenta porque el sabor no se ve afectado.

- ahora pensaras que eres una loca

- supongo… pero… no soy una chica fácil. Cambiando de tema ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Hiroshi? Sabes que desde la cocina se puede oír todo lo que sucede aquí y en verdad parecías… celoso

- curiosidad. Si ellos tanto quieren el bosque que por generaciones a pertenecido a mi clan, lo menos que puedo hacer es investigar un poco y realmente tiene una personalidad desagradable

- solo piensas que es desagradable porque estaba coqueteando conmigo. reconócelo

- no porque es mentira, pero si estas feliz… voy a ayudarte en tus planes

- perfecto, pero mañana no los necesitare y cambiando de tema ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Shun? – dijo Temari desviando la mirada a su hijo que se había acabado de sentar en su puesto

- pues.. – Shun se quedo un momento pensando detenidamente que era lo que pensaba hacer. Ya no estaba en condiciones para ser un ninja, pero a parte de ocasiones en que se sentía sumamente agotado no veía mucho impedimento – lo primero es saber cuanto me afecto el veneno y una vez con ese dato decidiré si sigo o no siendo ninja

- si podrás seguir siendo – dijo Shikamaru – si yo me recupere de esta manera, es obvio que tu a penas y sentirás el daño después de un poco de terapia. Aprovechemos el día de mañana para hacer eso

…..

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo. Poco a poco voy retomando la idea del mismo u esta vez hubo mucho dialogo. En el próximo capitulo tendrán algo de acción.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: hablando con el corazón en la mano

Después de la cena Shikamaru se fue a la azotea para tener un momento a solas, cosa que no consiguió porque Temari lo siguió. Ambos permanecieron en silencio de pie uno al lado del otro durante al menos una hora.

Shikamaru no tenia nada que decirle y Temari se sentía tan bien con tenerlo a su lado que no quería arriesgarse a decir algo que arruinara el momento. Ellos estaba conformes al tenerse simplemente uno al lado del otro respetando el espacio del otro, pero Shun no estaba de acuerdo con eso y, oculto detrás de la puerta que daba acceso a la azotea, pensó en una forma de que ellos interactuaran mas.

- si ellos no deciden actuar, creo que tendremos que hacer algo al respecto Shiroi o esos dos perderán otra oportunidad.

Dijo Shun antes de entrar dentro de la casa para después regresar con una larga cuerda de cabello humano que pensaba usar. Su idea le produjo una sonrisa en su rostro y después de impregnarla con su chakra se la dio a Shiroi que la mordió en espera de órdenes.

Con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, que eran raras vérselas,Shun le dijo a Shiroi lo que tenia que hacer y la perrita blanco no dudo en obedecer. Rápidamente la perrita comenzó a correr hacia la pareja y una vez que estuvo entre ambos comenzó a correr en círculos cada vez mas rápido impidiendo que alguno de los dos pudiera entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Se encontraban en el suelo atados de pies a cabeza con esa cuerda sin poder moverse un solo milímetro. Para empeorar las cosas Shikamaru había caído sobre Temari lo cual era algo que quería evitar a toda costa, pero cuando intento al menos girarse Shikamaru solo logro quedar aun mas arriba de Temari.

- esto es incomodo – dijo Shikamaru después de dejar de insistir en rodar para dejar de estar arriba de Temari – Shiroi no pudo haber hecho esto sola por lo que adivinare que todo esto fue planeado por Shun.

- y a parte de eso puedo reconocer su firma de chakra en estos cabellos… sin duda los guardó de su ultima misión… aunque me preocupa que haya usado su chakra de esta manera, cuando estábamos de viaje se cansó con mucha facilidad y no se si haya sido buena idea que hiciera esto

- no te preocupes tanto que eso solo fue debido a que el efecto del veneno aun estaba algo presente… aunque tienes razón con eso de que es peligroso que usara chakra de esta manera. Lo mejor será liberarnos para ver como esta.

- pero no podemos movernos ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste?

- no, pero aun así… esto es incomodo.

- hablas como si mi presencia te fuera desagradable

- no digo que tu presencia sea desagradable, solo que es incomodo estar encima de ti de esta manera.

- supongo que Shun hizo esta para que habláramos y como parece que estaremos atrapados de esta manera hasta que Shun nos libere o que alguien venga quizás deberíamos hacerlo

- ¿hablar de que? No tengo nada que decir.

- fueron muchos años que estuvimos separados y ¿no tienes nada que decir? Shikamaru….

- pues no tengo nada que decir. Me fui a esa otra aldea para curarme y eso es todo. No hay nada más que decir ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas a mi y no hablas de ti? Ahora que lo pienso también me gustaría tener algo de que hablar contigo que no tenga nada que ver con ese tipo...

- ¿sigues celoso?

- en primer lugar nunca lo estuve…. Ahora, ¿Qué ha sido tu vida desde que me fui?

- pues… - Temari desvió su mirada aprovechando que ese gesto no seria notado por Shikamaru – no hay mucho que decir tampoco. Después de que te fuiste intenté buscarte hasta que se me prohibió hacerlo… cuando Shun nació me concentre en su crianza y… ya, es todo.

- si pudiera ver apostaría a que no me estas mirando a la cara. Siempre lo haces cada vez que me mientes y ahora tu tono de voz te delata. ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas? No veo motivos para que me mientas…

- estas alucinando

- Temari… me parece que tú fuiste la que sugirió hablar y ahora te portas de esta manera. ¿Qué ocultas?

- bueno... en realidad… eso no es todo. Lo cierto es que… desde que te fuiste no había una sola noche en que no apretara con todas mis fuerzas ese medallón que me diste y en donde hay una foto de ambos, no había una noche en que no deseara que estuvieras a mi lado y me lamentaba constantemente por haber cometido un error tan estúpido. Incluso durante una época intente encontrar algún jutsu que me permitiera retroceder el tiempo para evitar lastimarte, pero nunca lo conseguí. Yo misma me prohibí buscarte por vergüenza… aun así le pedí a cada persona que conocía que si tenia noticias tuyas me informara para poder ir a buscarte. Cuando te fuiste creí que me iba a volver loca porque experimenté un vacio que no sabía que podría llegar a ser capaz de existir y lo único que me impidió derrumbarme por completo fue mi familia. Shikamaru, yo te amo y por eso había ocasiones en que tomaba la decisión de dejarte ir para que pudieras ser feliz… y lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque soy una persona egoísta que solo deseaba estar a tu lado, que pudieras venir y vivir conmigo, con Shun…

Temari se detuvo en ese momento al sentir que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Había abierto su corazón como nunca antes lo había hecho y si se mirara en un espejo estaba segura de que no lograría reconocerse porque aun lado había quedado su personalidad fuerte para dar lugar a la parte de su ser frágil y que solo quería que su amado la abrazara.

- bueno… - Shikamaru se había dado cuenta del cambio de Temari y decidió en ese momento finalmente destruir el muro que se había puesto para protegerse, ya no había motivo para tenerlo y ahora seria honesto con ella y consigo mismo - ... la verdad es que yo.. no he sido honesto del todo…. Si me puse celoso cuando apareció ese otro, pero tenia tanto miedo de volver a salir lastimado y aparte de eso quería que fueras feliz, que pudieras hacer una vida lejos de ese error que no cometiste tú, sino que fue un error de la vida. No es tu culpa lo que paso con esas bebidas lo cual también te hace inocente de tu comportamiento. Yo siempre supe eso y fue por eso que me quede a tu lado intentando separarte de ese creciente alcoholismo, no porque me doliera que me lastimas tanto por el hecho de que me dolía verte lastimándote… todos estos años siempre quise que estuvieras casada, que te hubieras olvidado de mi y te hubieras vuelto a enamorar mientras que yo intentaba rehacer mi propia vida…

- Shikamaru... tu… ¿todavía me amas?

- yo siempre me decía que no me importaba lo que me pasara mientras tu estuvieras feliz porque te amaba y… creó que inconscientemente es eso lo que hice. Yo dude durante años sobre si te odiaba o te amaba… solo ahora se la respuesta, no importa lo que yo desee mientras tu seas feliz y parece que eso no ha sucedido. ¿me preguntas si te amo? Por supuesto que si y fue por eso que me moleste tanto, y…. las cosas no son tan simples como un si o un no y si bien siempre me burlaba de mi padre por ser tan sumiso con mi madre, yo estoy en una situación peor porque ahora que tengo mi mente clara puedo decir que no me molestaría volver a ser maltratado por ti si con eso logro volver a oírte reír

- en ese caso puedes estar seguro de una cosa: no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos, A excepción de…

- olvídate de ellos por un momento, olvídate de nuestro pasado, de nuestro futuro y solo concentrémonos en el presente. Yo no quiero pensar porque se que si lo hago mi mente volverá a decirme que estoy cometiendo un error...

- en ese caso ya no hay motivos para seguir hablando porque todo ya esta dicho.

Diciendo eso Temari le dio a Shikamaru un dulce beso en los labios que se hizo cada vez mas profundo con la participación de Shikamaru. Era un beso apasionado en que se demostraban todo el afecto que habían intentado olvidar durante tantos años y que ahora que lo habían liberado era tan fuerte que no podían detenerse.

Solo fue hasta que sus labios le dolieron que se separaron aunque fue por solo escasos centímetros permitiéndoles aun sentir el aliento del otro. Ya no les parecía incomodo estar atados de esa manera, pero eso no quería decir que pensaran en quedarse atados en la azotea toda la noche.

-¡Shun! – gritaron al mismo tiempo sin obtener respuesta – ¡Shun! ¡suéltanos!

Al no obtener respuesta la pareja comenzaron a preocuparse y si bien intentaron soltarse, al igual que la primera vez que lo intentaron, no lograron hacerlo.

Por su parte Shun permanecía recostado en la puerta observando todo y cuando lo llamaron intento levantarse solo para darse cuenta de que no podía. Se sentía muy cansado y empezó a considerar la idea de que había usado demasiado chakra en esas cuerdas. Después de un ultimo intento se dio cuenta de que era algo totalmente inútil y antes de que fuera consiente de ello se quedo profundamente dormido.

…..

* * *

Kankuro se encontraba enfrente de la casa de Temari buscando la forma de entrar sin despertar a su hermana. Era más de la media noche y tenía la intención de advertirle de algo que había descubierto.

Finalmente logró entrar a través de una ventana para llevarse la sorpresa de que su hermana no estaba en su cuarto y al revisar todos los cuartos se llevo la sorpresa de encontrarlo todos vacios

- ¿Dónde estarán?

Se preguntó Kankuro antes de escuchar unos ladridos acercándose y al bajar su mirada se encontró con una perrita blanca que comenzó a jalar de la bota de su pantalón. Sin saber exactamente el porque lo hacia, Kankuro la siguió hasta la azotea donde vio a Shun profundamente dormido mientras que Shikamaru y Temari estaban atados y… dormidos.

- ¡Temari no es momento para dormir! Sucedió algo grave y necesito que me sigas inmediatamente

Dijo Kankuro ignorando lo rara que era la escena que se le había presentado y sin perder tiempo libero a su hermana a la cual guió medio dormida hasta la torre del kazekage. Temari no demoro en despertarse cuando escuchó lo que sus hermanos tenían para decirle.

….


	21. Chapter 21

_**Por problemas de tiempo no se pudo revisar el capitulo antes de publicar y es probable que no pueda hacerlo nunca mas. Si nota un error que impida la lectura avisar para corregir y/o explicar.**_

Capitulo 21: aunque

_**- **_en serio crees que pueda volver a ser un ninja pronto – dijo Shun mientras comenzaba a preparar el desayuno al lado de su padre sorprendido de que a pesar de su ceguera fuera mejor cocinero que él. -¿Cómo puedes cocinar de esa manera?

- he descubierto que cocino mejor con los ojos cerrados. Los grandes cocineros se basan mas en el sentido del gusto, tacto y olfato, la vista es solo para darle un poco de estética…. Mientras me avises que no estoy echando veneno estoy seguro de que puedo preparar algo comestible.

- eso es bueno, pero... no me ha respondido mi pregunta

- anoche lograste usar tu chakra y solo te quedaste dormido por un par de horas. Tu condición física sin duda es mucho mejor que la mía en ese momento, ya te lo explique como mil veces que no te costara mucho recuperar tu condición física. Primero tenemos que saber como esta tu condición física, indiscutiblemente mejor de lo que pensé… para ello iremos mas tarde al campo de entrenamiento al que me tendrás que llevar porque no me acuerdo donde quedan.

- me pregunto porque mi mamá demora tanto.

- no lo se, pero lo que si es que el desayuno ya esta listo y que tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos evitar quedar achicharrados por el sol. Puede que tú estés acostumbrado al calor, pero yo no y quiero evitar en lo posible estar bajo el sol del medio día.

Shun suspiro antes esa propuesta. Si iban al campo de entrenamiento a esa hora se encontraría sin duda con sus ex compañeros de equipo y su ex sensei con los cuales no quería hablar, pero por mas que intentaba persuadir a su padre de que desistiera de esa idea no lograba convérselo y una hora después ya se encontraban camino a lo que sin duda seria su muerte segura.

…

* * *

Temari aun no lograba creer lo que sus hermanos habían descubierto y ahora la obsesión de Shiho por los bosques del clan Nara tenia sentido, e incluso que haya tantas personas dispuestas a ayudarla a conseguir el plan.

Según los documentos que tenia en la mano existía la posibilidad de que la legendaria fuente de la eterna juventud existiera y que estuviera en algún lugar ese bosque. Como la entrada era restringida y había una gran cantidad de cuidados a la flora y fauna no era extraño pensar que ninguno se hubiera dado cuenta de que poseían el mas grande tesoro que jamás había existido y por el cual naciones enteras podrían iniciar una nueva guerra con tal de obtenerla, o eso era lo que les habían dicho los consejeros

"_con esa forma de hablar no es de extrañar que siempre los pongan de villanos. Es razonable intentar investigar para saber si es verdad o solo un rumor, pero no me gusta como lo propusieron. Ellos quieren que conquiste nuevamente a Shikamaru con el único fin de obtener esa información cuando ellos mismo en un inicio estuvieron en contra de nuestra relación… solo hacen lo que les conviene militarmente, aunque ese sea su trabajo deberían tener consideración con los sentimientos de vez en cuando.. Aunque su trabajo se ano tenerlos en caso de que se este tomando una decisión influenciada en ellos y… como sea, no los pienso complacer y si en verdad quieren averiguar si es verdad deberán buscar otro modo... aunque…"_

Temari golpeo la mesa por la frustración que sentía. Ella quería estar con Shikamaru, pero no si esto de alguna manera significaba utilizarlo y para ella era obvio que algún día él se iba a enterar de la propuesta que le habían hecho lo cual le haría pensar que simplemente había sido utilizado, pero si no estaba con Shikamaru eso significaba perder la oportunidad de revelar uno de los mas grandes misterio del mundo por no mencionar tener una mejor idea de cómo enfrentarse a Shiho y las locas personas que la apoyaban. También había contemplado la idea de decirle la verdad a Shikamaru y a la única conclusión que llego fue que si cuando le dijo lo de Shiho él pensó que estaba loca, cuando le dijera lo de a fuente de la eterna juventud él llamaría a un manicomio.

- quizás si encuentro la manera de decírselo… no, también existe la posibilidad de que aun diciéndole lo descubierto piense que lo estoy utilizando. No es el mismo de antes, ahora esta todo el tiempo a la defensiva y aun mas conmigo… puede que él me ame, pero ese año dejó en él un daño sicológico que no se preocupo en sanar y ahora se presenta como una barrera de dudas en todo lo que se refiere a mi… - susurró Temari volviendo a leer los documentos – Shikamaru me ama, pero le cuesta confiar en mi. Es algo que con el tiempo naturalmente se ira y tal ves todo lo que tengo que hacer es ganar tiempo antes de decirle todo…. Aun así podría tomar demasiado tiempo y nada me garantiza que esos viejos codiciosos no intenten algo más…. De esto solo puedo concluir que el chico que no le gustaban las cosas problemáticas término volviéndose la cosa más problemática de mi vida.

En ese momento Temari observo el reloj y se dio cuenta por primera vez de la hora, eran casi las ocho de la mañana. Se había ido de su casa desde la media noche y decidió dejar el problema del agua esa a un lado por el resto del día, mañana sabría que decisión tomar y ahora todo lo que quería hacer era irse a casa con su familia para prepararse para engatusar a Hiroshi. Quizás al final del día su agotada mente tenga la respuesta correcta.

Pero cuando entró en su casa lo primero que vio fue una nota en la mesa en que le informaban que se habían dirigido a los campos de entrenamiento.

- mejor buscó ese vestido que tengo al fondo del armario y… mejor dejo de amargarme la vida, le diré a Shikamaru la verdad y él la entenderá. No se porque hice una mar en vaso de agua de algo tan simple… quizás necesito vacaciones, en algún lugar frio, mi cerebro se esta fritando.

…

* * *

Después de revisar que el lugar estaba despejado Shun le permitió a su padre dar inicio a lo que tenía en mente. Shikamaru no entendía muy bien el repentino y extraño comportamiento de Shun, pero supuso que tendría que ver con las personas que lo conocían aunque no lograba saber como encajaban todo.

Al final, el sol llegó a lo mas alto del cielo sin que pasara algún extraño incidente y Shikamaru se encontraba analizando la condición física de Shun que incluso resulto ser mejor de lo que había pensado, bastarían un par de meses para que volviera a estar listo para ser un ninja.

- ¿Por qué tan nervioso? –preguntó de repente Shikamaru

- no estoy nervioso, solo cansado

- a mi no me engañas. Me dirás que te pasa o… no te diré en donde se encuentra la chica que esta observando fijamente a este lugar.

- ¿Qué chica? – preguntó Shun algo nervioso

- mentí, pero al parecer si hay una chica que te ponga nervioso

- no me pone nervioso, solo es insoportablemente entrometida y cuando se entere de todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida, si es que ya no lo sabe, va a armar un escándalo o algo peor

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- no le veo importancia a eso

- pues yo si la veo. Como van las cosas tu y ella...

- ¡ni siquiera la conoce como para decir algo como eso!

- pero yo no dije nada, tu solito te delataste. Yo solo iba a decir que por lo general en estos casos la convivencia forma buenas parejas y no me refería a ese tipo de parejas, sino a una compañera confiable durante las misiones. Pero si tu mente se fuere por allá por algo será.

- ser a porque medio mundo parece pensar eso. A mi no me gusta ella y todo lo que deseo es no tener que volver a ver a una persona tan intensa, molesta, ruidosa, entrometida, torpe, habladora, chismosa, grosera, peleonera, superficial y egocéntrica – dijo Shun con los ojos cerrados sin deseos de seguir pensando en su, y ojala para siempre, ex compañera de equipo.

- de casualidad la chica es rubia de ojos rosados, con el cabello recogido en una trenza larga hasta los tobillos que siempre lleva vestida una larga yukata azul cielo con un obi blanco. Por no mencionar las pecas que tiene adornando sus mejillas y nariz.

- si, pero ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- porque si abres los ojos te darás cuenta de que yo le recité en su oído mi apariencia estúpido – dijo una voz femenina que hizo que Shun entreabriera sus ojos para ver al lado de su padre la ultima persona que quería ver, sobre todo después de lo que había dicho – así que… eso es lo que piensas que soy. Pues déjame decirte que yo no soy ninguna torpe porque si mi memoria no me falla yo era la que te mandaba de un golpe al otro lado de la aldea ¿ya lo olvidaste? Tengo una idea. Ya que me entere de que no estas muy bien de salud me encargare personalmente de ponerte en forma, ¿te parece?

Shun estaba a punto de decir un rotundo no cuando Shikamaru se le adelanto y acepto gustoso su ayuda. Ante tal acto de traición Shun no supo como reaccionar y lo siguiente que supo era que la rubia lo había jalado al interior de un círculo que al parecer había dibujado en la arena con un clon.

- empecemos con un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo – comenzó a decir la chica con su voz un tanto chillona – yo te golpeare y tu esquivaras. Pierdes si te sales del círculo, te golpeo o te atreves a ponerme un dedo encima. Uno, dos, tres... ¡ya¡

…

* * *

Temari caminaba por las calles de la aldea de la arena de forma imponente dejando boquiabiertos a todos lo que la miraban. Nunca antes la habían visto tan hermosa como ese día y cuando la vieron entrar en un restaurante seguida por otro hombre no se hicieron esperar los murmullos de que finalmente Temari había decidido conseguir otro novio aunque la gente no sabia si era pertinente acerco cuando su ex rondaba por las calles.

- él esta aquí por el hijo que tienen en común no por ella

Dijo una voz calmando a los curiosos que siguieron su camino mientras que de las sombras salía una mujer que miraba como Temari y ese hombre hablaban de una manera tan… interesante.

- así que jugando con mi hermanito de nuevo ¿no? Pues esta vez las cosas serán diferentes.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capitulo sin revisar, puede contener errores. **_

Capitulo 22: la hermana.

Chika observó desde el callejón donde estaban como Temari parecía disfrutar de la presencia del otro hombre y eso hacia que su sangre hirviera de rabia. Su hermano era lo más preciado que tenía y el ver como la mujer que él amaba actuaba de esa manera hacia que sintiera deseos de romper algo de un golpe, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar al restaurante algo llamó su atención. Del otro lado del callejón podría jurar que había visto a Shiho pasar lo cual era ilógico porque ella tenía prohibido, por motivos desconocidos, el ingreso a Suna.

_"ella debe ser"_

pensó un momento mientras se decidía en ir a poner en su lugar a Temari o volver a la misión que la tenia en Suna sobre un misterioso grupo de actividades sospechosas.  
_  
"porque decidirme si puedo hacer ambas cosas"_

después de ese pensamiento una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro al mismo tiempo que hacia un clon de sombra el cual envió al restaurante donde estaba Temari, su clon se encargaría de enseñarle a la rubia que meterse contra una Nara era un error fatal.

...

* * *

- se que no te gusta que hable de forma... poética, pero al verte así no puedo evitar sentir deseos de decirte de la manera mas apropiada lo hermosa que eres - dijo Hiroshi - te ves tan delicada como el pétalo de una rosa con ese vestido que hace resaltar el hermoso tono de tus ojos y de tu piel creando una perfecta sincronía con este fantástico lugar donde nos encontramos. Eres una mas de lo que puedo pedir como compañía y me alga de sobre manera que permitas estar aquí, a tu lado... aunque eso también es una maldición que me da gusto tener

- ¿maldición? - preguntó Temari algo confundida por la comparación mientras bebía lentamente su té

- yo... no puedo... - comenzó a decir Hiroshi acercándose a cada palabras mas a la cara de Temari - aguantar los deseos de tener sus labios sobre los míos, es como si ellos me pidieran que los poseyera y lo único que me impide hacerlo es el hecho de que nos conocemos desde hace muy poco. Es una eterna tentación estar enfrente tuyo y no poder...

- ya entendí - dijo rápidamente Temari empujando con su mano a Hiroshi que se había colocado a solo milímetros de su rostro y una vez que lo vio acomodado en su asiento decidió que su plan debía tener una ligera modificación, Chika acababa de entrar en el restaurante - pero a mi no me interesa mucho tener una pareja en estos momentos y quisiera que lo nuestro no pasara de una amistad, al menos por ahora.

- como desees, pero cambiando de tema...

Hiroshi no puedo seguir hablando al sentir la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas y al darse la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con Nara Chika. Al verla se dio cuenta de su situación, antes de que las hermanas rubias le pidieran que las ayudaran a obtener el agua de la eterna juventud él lo había intentando lograr a través de ella, pero ella descubrió que la pensaba utilizar para algo, por suerte no descubrió que, y le dejo una clara advertencia de que cuando lo volviera a ver iba a lamentar su existencia.

- miran lo que tenemos aquí - dijo Chika jalando del cabello a Hiroshi - a una cucaracha. Ahora todo tiene sentido y espero que recuerdes lo que te había dicho antes.

- ¿se conocen? - preguntó Temari bastante interesada en lo sucedido. Por lo que la conocía sabia que Chika no podía estar aliada con ese sujeto, además de que no tendría sentido teniendo en cuenta que ella podría entrar al bosque cuando quisiera.

- o si que si y me olvidare de ti por el día de hoy. Tengo algo con este sujeto pendiente. - comenzó a decir Chika jalando mas fuerte a Hiroshi que no hacia mas que retorcerse del dolor ante la mirada curiosa de las personas que estaban a esa hora en el restaurante - esta... cosa, hizo la segunda peor cosa del mundo y se escapo sin su castigo... he venido a dárselo, pero antes responde ¿porque estas con él?

- supongo que teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos lo mejor es decir la verdad - dijo seriamente Temari levantándose de su asiento e indicándole a Chika con la cabeza que la siguiera a los baño. Una vez que los tres estuvieron a solas decidió contarle lo de Shiho y su plan de la fuente de la eterna juventud - ¿que dices? ¿Me crees?

- no se porque insisten tanto en decir que la fuente esta en nuestro bosque - dijo Chika lanzando a Hiroshi contra una pared con tal fuerza que lo dejo inconsciente - te creo, ya son demasiadas coincidencias como para no tenerlas en cuenta. ¿Shikamaru lo sabe?

- no y dudo que me crea si se lo digo. Me costo conversarlo de que ellos están tras algo en su bosque y casi seguro de que no me creara que algo tan fabuloso es lo que están buscando

- eso puedes jurarlo... teniendo en cuenta la situación dejare de odiarte un momento mientras nos encargamos de estos sujetos, pero la mejor manera de atraparlos no es a través de la cucarachita, sino hiendo directamente tras Shiho y Shioko...

- ¿a que te refieres? - preguntó Temari sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta

- tendrás que convencer a Shikamaru para poder tenderles la emboscada mientras yo busco mas pruebas.

- ¿no seria mejor que...

- escucha. Te odio, nadie me quita a mi hermanito y lo lastima, pero creo en las pruebas y ellas dicen que no eras 100% culpable de todo... eso no significa que te perdono y que permita que estés a lado de mi preciado hermano. Si yo voy y le digo no me va a creer y si bien no quiero que nada malo le pase también se que en cualquier cosa que no sea chicas él es perfectamente capaz de tomar sus decisiones y para ponerle fin a esto necesitaremos de su ayuda... por esto deberás ser tú quien lo haga, lo necesitamos para acabar esta locura y a mí me tomaría mucho tiempo conversarlo

- ¿y crees que no me costó convérselo de que Shiho era mala?- preguntó Temari en un tono levemente sarcástico para poner énfasis a sus palabras

- no lo se, pero si tú le dijiste eso tendría mas sentido que también le dijeras este otro dato - la voz de Chika revelaba que a cada momento estaba mas calmada y su mirada se había vuelto menos fría hacia Temari - tengo una misión que cumplir. Regresare a buscarte en un semana y para ese entonces quiero ver a ese par de rubias de rodillas con cadenas en los cuellos o de lo contrario serás tú la que este en esas condiciones porque a mi juicio eso te convierte en cómplice. Ahora me iré, llévate a tu "amigo" a la cárcel.

Antes de que Temari pudiera decir algo Chika desapareció en una nube de humo y cuando se dio la vuelta para buscar a Hiroshi este ya se había despertado.

- ya no tengo que fingir contigo - dijo Temari acercándose a Hiroshi - por lo tanto es hora de que te traten como lo que eres, pero no te preocupes que me encargare personalmente que tus amiguitas no se den cuenta de este ligero cambio de planes.

era la hora de la verdad, las tres de la tarde. Shikamaru estaba entrando por la puerta al lado de Shun mientras que Temari los miraba preguntándose mentalmente porque le hacia caso a Chika, ella nunca le había agradado e incluso era común que se dijeran mutuamente que se odiaran, pero esa otra chica poseía algo que hacia que cualquiera la obedeciera sin lograr precisar que era y lamentablemente para Temari, ella no era inmune a esa atmosfera como había pensado que era

- Shun, déjame a solas con tu padre que tenemos algo importante que decir.

El chico se quedo parado donde estaba un momento perplejo, pero una vez recuperado de la impresión que le dio la extrema seriedad de su madre se fue a su cuarto seguido de la perrita blanca para dejarlos a los dos solos.

Una vez que Temari y Shikamaru fueron a la sala para hablar mejor, la rubia no perdió tiempo y rápidamente le explico lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas, su encuentro con Chika y las sospechas que tenían sobre el motivo por el cual ese par de hermanas querían apoderarse de su bosque.

- si, claro. te creo - dijo Shikamaru en tono de burlo después de escuchar la historia de Temari para luego agregar mas seriamente - ¿como quieres que te crea que en un bosque que conozco como la palma de mi mano puedo encontrarse algo como la fuente de la eterna juventud y que además ahora eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana?

- nunca dije que fuera la mejor amiga de tu hermana - dijo Temari sin entender a que venia ese comentario ¿Chika se portaba de esa manera tan... fría con sus amigas? si ese era el caso daba la impresión de que era en parte mejor ser enemigas - pero ese no es el punto. Al parecer la loca de tu hermana quiere que le tendamos directamente una emboscada a Shiho y para asegurarse de ello ha arruinado el plan que teníamos con Hiroshi.

- ¿porque no nos olvidamos de eso? - preguntó Shikamaru algo molesto. La verdad no se había puesto a pensar mucho en la historia de Temari ya que su mente estaba muy ocupada pensando el porque, ahora que deseaba arreglar su relación con Temari, la vida se empeñaba en inventar historias locas para separarlos. A su parecer entre ambos siempre habría una eterna lucha por estar juntos y al parecer... era una lucha destinada a perder - ya estoy cansado de tipos o en este caso tipas codiciosas que no tiene escrúpulos en hacer lo que quieran y como en este caso todo se basa en una loca historia sin fundamentos...

- si ese fuera el caso no tendría sentido lo que me dijo Chika ¿o si? - intervino Temari rápidamente - entiéndelo. Si esto fueran desvaríos no habría motivos por el cual todo esto fuera tan grande. Solo piénsalo detenidamente, que conociera a Shiho y que ella se hiciera mi amiga, que me diera a beber ese licor que hizo que me comportara contigo de esa manera, lo de Shun… todo es demasiado

- exacto, es demasiado y no quiero tener nada mas que ver con eso – dijo, mas bien gritó Shikamaru en medio de la frustración que sentía. – tal ves tengas razón en eso de que ellos quieren algo y tal ves, solo tal vez, ellos crean que esa leyenda es verdad y confidencialmente ellos piensen que esta en ese bosque… pero lo que yo deseo es que por culpa de esos locos no podamos estar juntos. Es culpa de ellos todo, o al menos la mayoría, de las cosas malas que pasaron entre nosotros y que hizo que nos separáramos. Ahora estamos juntos y personalmente quiero estar contigo, pero no podemos por culpa de unos….

- cálmate – dijo Temari acercándose a Shikamaru hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él - ¿es eso lo que hace que nunca creas lo que te digo sobre Shiho? Y yo que pensé que era otra cosa.

- ¿de que hablas?

- yo te amo y tú me amas. No hay fuerza en este mundo que nos pueda separar si nos proponemos estar juntos… solo piénsalo, ellos ya intentaron separarnos y puede que durante un tiempo lo hubiera logrado, pero ahora estamos juntos nuevamente… tenemos un hijo

- y una posible nuera – agregó Shikamaru en tono levemente burlón. Las palabras de Temari lo habían ayudado y ella tenía razón, estaba haciendo un drama y volviendo todo mas serio de lo que realmente era. No era que no hubiera algo importante a tratar, pero eso no significaba que eso debía impedir que ambos pudieran tener su vida juntos – la conocí hoy

- si. Chika me dio una semana y sabes que…. No pienso hacerle caso porque ella me odia y nada de lo que haga va a hacerla cambiar... y en parte la entiendo porque no todos poseen mi autocontrol cuando se trata de los hermanos menores, pero volviendo al tema… - la voz de Temari era cada vez mas suave y seductora mientras se acercaba mas a la cara de Shikamaru – si mi memoria no me falla esta noche inicia un festival que durara varios días…. Podríamos estar juntos como pareja, o familia, estos días y cuando el festival acabe… fingir una pelea, te vas a Konoha y tendemos la trampa a Shiho... ¿Qué dices?

- digo que me sorprende que aun uses el perfume que te regale cuando te pedí hace tantos años que fueras mi novia

- te sorprenderías lo que pueden hacer las especias correctas en un perfume…

Sin decir nada mas Temari le dio un pequeño y dulce beso a Shikamaru en los labios para indicarle que todo iba a salir bien. No entendía del todo porque Shikamaru se había puesto tan… a la defensiva, tenia ideas pero algo le decía que había algo mas, y luego esos cambios que tenia para dejar a surgir su parte romántica… pero ya pensaría en eso en otra ocasión, ahora todo lo que le importaba era besar, tocar y demostrarle a Shikamaru que a pesar de todo, la llama de la pasión que había entre ellos no se extinguiría tan fácilmente.

La pareja seguía en lo suyo sin darse cuenta que Shun los observaba desde la escalera. El chico estaba tan distraído viendo en acción como es el proceso de reproducción humano que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien tocó su espalda haciendo que se sobresaltara.

- ¿Cómo entraste? – preguntó Shun en voz baja al ver a su ex compañera de equipo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- soy una ninja al igual que tú ¿recuerdas? Y ahora deja a esos dos solos.

Diciendo eso la chica no tuvo la menor compasión a la hora de jalar a Shun por sus cabellos escaleras arriba….


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23: últimos días…

Los últimos rayos del sol se ocultaban cuando los habitantes de Suna empezaron a salir a las calles a disfrutar del festival que todos los años se hacia para celebrar lo bueno que había sido el año. Luces de colores, puestos de juegos y comida, junto con la alegría que naturalmente salía a relucir durante esa semana, eran los adornos que hacían de esas noches las mas hermosas del año y a pesar de su ceguera Shikamaru podía adivinar que esa noche no seria la excepción de esa regla, pero para él había algo adicional que sin duda haría de las próximas noches algo para nunca olvidar: tenia a Temari y un hijo con quien compartirlas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Shun fuera a buscarlo para informarle que Temari ya había terminado de arreglarse y lo estaban esperando en la sala para irse. Shikamaru sonrió mentalmente ante la idea, después de tantas cosas malas que habían pasado y las que faltaban por venir la idea de simplemente olvidarse de todo era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar. Por eso, guidado por la mano de Shun, fue hasta la sala de estar mientras su hijo le contaba como Temari estaba vestida.

"_algo me dice que habrá mas de un hombre dispuesto a coquetear con Temari… si lo hicieron antes sin vergüenza no es algo de sorprender que vuelvan a intentarlo"_

Con ese pensamiento Shikamaru se hizo una imagen mental de Temari. Al verla en su mente con su cabello en sus cuatro coletas con un kimono morado en el cual habían sutilmente estampadas flores de colores no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda ella estaba luciendo mas hermosa que nunca.

- muy bien chicos, es hora de irnos o no lograremos encontrar ni un puesto libre – dijo Temari cuando vio a Shun y Shikamaru acercándose – ya saben como se llenan las calles para esta época y quien no sale temprano se pierde de las mejores atracciones ¿algún lugar en particular a donde ir? – preguntó la rubia mientras los tres, junto con Shiroi, salían de la casa

- ¿Por qué no vamos al restaurante de siempre? – sugirió Shun – en ese lugar siempre hay buena atención y es el mejor para ver los fuegos artificiales.

- el restaurante fue abierto hace unos años atrás y para esta época en particular ubican todas las mesas en la azotea – explicó Temari a Shikamaru sabiendo que él no sabia de que lugar estaban hablando – pero aun falta al menos una hora para que abran… ¿damos un paseo mientras tanto?

Tal y como lo había decidido la pequeña familia se la pasó toda la noche recorriendo las calles de Suna antes de ir al restaurante para disfrutar de una cena y los fuegos artificiales. Las horas que pasaron junto fueron perfectas y la calidez que cada uno sentía al lado de las dos personas más importantes de su vida hacia que pequeños detalles, en el caso de Shikamaru su temporal ceguera, no lograra arruinar el momento.

…..

* * *

Al amparo de la luz de la luna un joven gennin practicaba sus técnicas dando su mejor esfuerzo para lograr aprender una nueva técnica, pero en medio del agotamiento inducido por las largas y extenuantes horas de entrenamiento, el joven de cabello negro terminó cayendo por un agujero en la tierra oculto por las raíces de un frondoso árbol. Sabiendo que ningún miembro de su clan, ni siquiera los ninjas más fuertes, tenían permitido entrar a esa zona del bosque el chico comenzó a hacer todos sus esfuerzos para salir de su prisión, pero las resbaladizas paredes no le permitían lograrlo.

La luna en ese momento alcanzo el punto mas alto del cielo haciendo que su luz entrara iluminara por completo el agujero donde el gennin estaba atrapado y cuando esa tenue luz golpeó las raíces del árbol estas comenzaron a gotear un líquido de color plateado. Al principio el goteo era lento, una gota por segundo, pero con el pasar de los minutos su velocidad fue aumentando y antes de que pudiera hacer algo el gennin se encontraba bajo una gran cantidad de ese líquido pero lo que mas le sorprendía era que no tenía ninguna dificultad para respirar debajo del "agua".

Cuando la luna se movió de su punto en el cielo dejando de iluminar el agujero en la tierra, el misterioso líquido plateado había desaparecido y para cuando el sol, horas más tarde, había comenzado a salir se podía escuchar claramente el llanto de un bebé del mismo agujero al que había caído el gennin.

….

* * *

-una maravillosa noche – dijo Temari mientras entraba su habitación mientras observaba a Shikamaru que se había detenido en la puerta

- no tiene porque terminar… aun.

Una sonrisa misteriosa apareció en el rostro de Shikamaru y antes de que la rubia pudiera analizar lo que esa sonrisa pudiera significar Shikamaru se había acercado a ella silenciosamente antes de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas. La rubia intentó escapar de su ataque, pero lo único que lograba hacer era que este se intensificara hasta el punto que terminó acostada en el suelo completamente indefensa antes Shikamaru que no desaprovechó la oportunidad y, guiándose por su instinto, le provocó a la rubia tantas carcajadas que cuando terminó con su "ataque" esta termino jadeando un rato tratando de recuperar el aire.

- y solo espera a que recupere la vista

Dijo en un susurró al oído de Temari antes de levantarse de ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir Temari dio un giro rápido para deslizar sus piernas por debajo de Shikamaru haciendo que él cayera sobre su espalda

- hasta que ese momento llegué creo que tomare una pequeña venganza

Diciendo eso Temari comenzó a atacar a Shikamaru de la misma manera que él lo había hecho y no se detuvo a pesar de los ruegos de que parara. De esa manera, atacándose mutuamente con cosquillas, se la pasaron toda la noche hasta que finalmente el cansancio y las risas pudieron más que ellos y simplemente se acostaron usándose mutuamente como almohada antes de quedarse dormidos.

Cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente el buen humor que tenían no había desparecido y mientras Temari preparaba el desayuno se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que ella y Shikamaru habían hecho parecido.

-una vez que ese par de rubias estén fuera del camino nada impedirá que noches como la anterior se repitan

Murmuró para si misma antes de llevar tres platos con cereales a la mesa donde Shun y Shikamaru la estaban esperando. El resto del día Shikamaru trabajo en la salud de Shun con ayuda de sus ex compañeros de equipo y no pudo compadecerse del ninja encargado de ese grupo, pero a la vez sentía envidia porque ese shinobi había pasado más tiempo con su hijo del que él había tenido la oportunidad.

- en una semana ya no habrá impedimentos.

Dijo Shikamaru al viento el cual, aparecer de acuerdo con él, comenzó a soplar lentamente en dirección norte.

Esa noche, al igual que las que siguieron, la pequeña familia paseaba por las concurridas calles de Suna disfrutando de todas las atracciones que les ofrecía el festival. En algunas ocasiones se les unían los hermanos de Temari o conocidos de Shun lo cual en un inicio hizo que Shikamaru se sintiera algo desubicado, pero esta incomodidad siempre duraba poco tiempo y daba paso a una sensación de paz que solo se obtenía con años de conocerse lo cual Shikamaru interpretó como una señal de que su lugar en este mundo era al lado de su futura esposa e hijo.

Incluso una noche Chika se les había unido la cual se paso toda la noche molestando a Temari y la rubia no se quedo atrás por lo que Shun y Shikamaru fueron testigos de cómo el par de mujeres intentaba hacerle la vida imposible a la otra

- si Chika no fuera tan protectora y Temari olvidara todo lo sucedido… ellas podrían ser las mejores amigas, incluso diría que hermanas – comentó Shikamaru a Shun mientras bebían un par de jugos al tiempo que esperaban que las persistentes mujeres dejaran de pelear por un vestido que evidentemente ninguna de las dos querían - ¿tu que piensas de tu tía?

- sin ánimo de ofender, pero esta algo loca – dijo Shun sinceramente antes de dar un fuerte sorbido a su refresco – pero he soportado a peores. Mientras se mantenga a raya no veo problema alguno

- el problema y, tal vez ya te hayas dado cuenta, es que algunas mujeres simplemente son como ellas son: únicas.

- ¿y eso a que viene? – preguntó Shun tratando de relacionar esas palabras con la pelea que ahora tenia Temari con Chika por quien de ellas debía pagar el vestido que habían roto durante su pelea

- cuando aceptes que estés enamorado lo entenderás

-¡no estoy enamorado! – gritó Shun rojo de la vergüenza porque en ese preciso momento apareció cierta rubia de ojos rosados – y menos de esa que viene

- el día en que apagues tu cerebro y escuches a tu corazón entenderás lo que digo.

La conversación que tenían fue interrumpida cuando la ex compañera de Shun se unió a su grupo en el momento justo en que Temari y Chika habían llegado a una temporal tregua por lo que decidieron seguir con su paseo, después de todo esa era la ultima noche del festival

-¿Qué paso con el asunto de Shiho y Shioko?- preguntó Chika en un susurró a Temari aprovechando que nadie mas les estaba prestando atención

- mañana temprano daremos inicio a nuestro plan. – respondió Temari sin apartar la vista de al frente

- conseguí suficientes pruebas para darle pena de muerte a Shiho, al parecer este asunto de la fuente de la eterna juventud no es lo único que han hecho. Me enteré del motivo por el cual Shiho no puede entrar en la aldea y si logramos relacionarlas podremos hacer con ellas los que nos plazca… legalmente – dijo Chika con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro que a Temari le hizo recordar a la de un sicópata. Después de eso Chika dio una salto para ponerse enfrente de todo el grupo para luego decir en un tono de voz mas alto del necesario – me iré a Konoha ahora mismo, espero que vengas a visitarme… sin ella – dijo dirigiendo una fría mirada a Temari la cual simplemente dio un bufido antes de desviar al mirada – si quieres ..a… ¿Shun? Puede venir... prometo que ya no hare mas travesuras. Bueno, me voy.

Sin decir más, Chika desapareció en una cortina de humo dejando a Shikamaru con la extraña sensación que se traía algo entre manos, pero esa seria en un tiempo indefinido la última noche que podrían pasar como familia y no la pensaba desaprovechar.

Finalmente, después de la semana mas corta de sus vidas, el sol había comenzando a salir marcando el momento en que tenían que poner inicio a su plan. Temari se encontraba en su habitación tratando de entrar en papel y cuando salió a la calle donde Shikamaru lo esperaba gritó lo más fuerte que pudo tratando de sonar lo más enojada posible:

-¡eres el mas grande mentiroso de toda la historia¡

…

* * *

_**A esta historia le quedan unos…. Tres o cuatro capítulos. **_


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24: la fuente, parte I

La pelea entre Shikamaru y Temari fue subiendo de todo a cada momento hasta el punto que sus gritos habían despertado la curiosidad de las personas que pasaban cerca. el tema de la discusión iba cambiando con tanta frecuencia que nadie podía saber cual era el problema entre la pareja, el único que sabia a parte de ellos era Shun que se encontraba observando todo desde su habitación tratando de aguantarse las ganas de reír que tenia al ver como todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Los gritos, amenazas, insultos e incluso uno que otro golpe se habían hecho presentes en esa pelea hasta que finalmente Shikamaru decidió que ya habían llamado suficiente la atención y simplemente llamó a su perrita guía para irse de ese lugar rumbo a las puertas de la aldea. Por su parte, Temari se quedó viendo a todos los chismosos que huyeron cuando sintieron esos fríos ojos verdes sobre ellos y cuando la calma nuevamente apareció la rubia entró a su casa asegurándose de cerrar sonoramente la puerta.

- solo espero que Shiho se crea esto - dijo Temari viendo como Shun se le acercaba - la primera parte del plan esta completa y ahora todo depende de Shikamaru... Shun, es hora de irnos.

...

* * *

Shikamaru se encontraba bebiendo tranquilamente una taza de té en la sala de la casa de sus padres. La segunda fase de su plan para atrapar a Shiho había comenzado y ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar la manera de acercarse a esa rubia sin que ella pensara que era extraño lo cual no era fácil de conseguir. su personalidad hacia que conseguir algo tan sencillo para otros sin llamar la atención en su caso formara todo un escándalo y si a eso se le sumaban sus antecedentes amorosos las posibilidades disminuían drásticamente

_"Temari se equivocaba... la parte mas difícil no era crear una ruptura creíble, sino que me acercara a Shiho"_

Pensó antes de escuchar a alguien llamar a la puerta. Con ayuda de su perrita guía fue hasta la puerta sin poder adivinar quien podría ser, su padre estaba en una misión y su madre había ido a hacer unas compras, nadie sabia de su regreso a la aldea por lo que sea quien sea estaba seguro de que se llevaría una ligera sorpresa. Se equivocó

- me entere de lo sucedido en Suna - escuchó Shikamaru la voz de Shiho la cual sonaba muy triste, pero él sabia que era solo actuación - lamento mucho lo sucedido. No se los por menores de la discusión pero sabiendo lo que solía pasar entre ambos...

- no es nada de que preocuparse, era algo que podría anticiparse fácilmente - interrumpió Shikamaru tratando de sonar profundamente herido - cometí un error muy grave al creer que Temari era... diferente. - dijo mostrando una sonrisa triste en su rostro y en ese momento tuvo una idea que decidió implementar de inmediato - no creo que pueda volver a enamorarme

- ¡no digas eso! - gritó Shiho antes de bajar la voz - ella no se merece que estés en este estado

- te agradezco tus palabras y... ¿como sabias que había regresado a la aldea?

- fue... un presentimiento. - respondió Shiho casi en un murmulló pero asegurándose de que Shikamaru la oyera - se dice que cuando amas a alguien eres capaz de sentir lo que él siente y yo... creo que he hablado de mas

- siempre he notado tus sentimientos, Shiho - dijo Shikamaru tocando el rostro de la rubia - pero... no creo que pueda corresponderlos, ni ahora ni después

- deberíamos intentarlo. quizás es muy pronto, pero no puedes amargarte por culpa de esa bruja - dijo Shiho ferozmente. Esa era su oportunidad de conseguir la fuente, no pensaba desaprovecharla - ¿porque no damos un paseo? un poco de aire fresco te ayudara a aliviar a tu corazón.

- hace mucho que no voy por el bosque de mi clan - dijo Shikamaru tratando de que sonara como si la idea se le hubiera ocurrido de repente - se que esta prohibido para miembros ajenos ir pero... según se todos están ocupados hoy y yo tengo tantos deseos de ir...

- será un gusto para mi llevarte

Mientras tanto, Temari se encontraba observando desde el tejado de una casa aledaña. Se las había arreglado para pasar desapercibida por Shiho y ahora que los veía alejarse, sujetó con fuerza el abanico a su espalda antes de comenzar a seguirlos tratando de mantener su presencia oculta.

...

* * *

Shun se encontraba comiendo dangos al lado del Hokage leyendo atentamente el documento que le había mostrado. En él se informaba la desaparición de uno de los miembros más jóvenes del clan Nara y la posterior aparición en las inmediaciones del bosque de un bebé que extrañamente contenía las mismas características del desaparecido

- pruebas posteriores lo confirmaron - dijo Naruto en un tono serio - el chico desaparecido y el bebé son la misma persona. Al parecer si existe la fuente de la juventud en el bosque Nara.

- mis padres se están encargando de Shiho y mi... tía de Shioko o cualquier otro posible complica - explicó Shun - si me da algo con el olor del chico ese podría tratar de localizar el lugar exacto de la fuente

- ya lo intentamos y no hay nada

- no subestime el olfato de Shiroi - dijo Shun con una sonrisa en su rostro que le daba un aspecto mas parecido a su padre - esa perrita guía mas parece perra ninja. Además, si antes no se habían dado cuenta significa que se encuentra en una zona apartada del bosque o poco frecuentada.

- esta bien... pero lamentablemente iras solo. - dijo Naruto levantándose de donde estaban - no creo que los Nara pongan problemas con tu presencia y a penas encuentres la fuente deberás destruirla. Cosas de ese tipo solo causan problemas... y por ultimo - dijo haciendo que Shun, que ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la salida se detuviera - no descuides tu salud

- no soy tonto, nunca cometería un error de ese tipo

...

* * *

A Shikamaru le estaba costando mostrarse sereno y fingir que disfrutaba de la compañía de Shiho, pero pronto pudo sentir como los rayos del comenzaban a desaparecer y la rabia de la rubia se estaba haciendo cada vez mas notoria

- ¿sucede algo? – preguntó inocentemente Shikamaru a pesar de saber la respuesta, no habían encontrado nada inusual

- es solo que el día se ha hecho tan corto que…

- si quieres podemos volver mañana. – dijo Shikamaru como si no fuera nada del otro mundo - … o quedarnos un rato mas.

- eso sin duda me agradaría. Este bosque es magnifico.

Ambos siguieron caminando por varias horas y para disgusto de Shiho no encontraron anda. Los días siguientes pasaron de la misma manera y la rubia comenzaba a impacientarse. Ella tenia pruebas de que fuente existía y estaba en el bosque.

"_tengo que hacer que Shikamaru me llevé a una zona mas apartada, pero ¿Cómo?"_

Esos eran los pensamientos que inundaban la mente de Shiho mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de Shikamaru. De pronto, sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose y al poco tiempo la odiosa perrita comenzó a ladrar para luego correr en una dirección aparentemente arbitraria

"_no es hemos ido por ese lugar y esa perra me ha dado un excusa para hacerlo"_

Cuando alcanzaron a Shiroi vieron como esta lamia la cara de Shun el cual por todos los medios trataba de quitársela de encima, pero eso no era lo que a Shiho le llamó la atención. Detrás de Shun se encontraba el árbol de la leyenda en cuyas raíces brotaba el agua que tanto buscaba, pero su sonrisa de desdibujó al ver todos los sellos explosivos que Shun le había colocado y que sin dudas terminarían destruyéndola por completo

- quita los sellos ahora – gritó Shiho colocando un kunei en el cuello de Shikamaru, el agua estaba tan cerca pero sabia que si trataba de obtenerla por su cuenta el chico la destruiría antes de que ella pudiera obtener solo una gota y como ya no tenia motivos para fingir decidió irse por el camino mas seguro- ¡date prisa o le cortó el cuello¡

- eso si yo te dejo hacerlo.

Se escuchó la voz de Temari a lo lejos antes de que una corriente de aire tumbara a Shiho no sin antes provocarle un corte a Shikamaru. Shiho se levanto dando un saltó para ver como Temari salía de los arboles con su abanico listo para atacar mientras que Shun sacaba una escapada para proteger a su padre de cualquier otro ataque que a la rubia se le ocurriera.

- la fuente aun no aparecer por eso no has activado los sellos – dijo Shiho como si no estuviera en la situación en que se encontraba – eres listo, sabes que si explotan ahora no conseguirás nada. El agua solo aparece cuando la luz de la luna toque esas raíces ¿crees poder vivir lo suficiente para lograrlo?

- tendrás que pasar sobre mi antes de tocarlos – dijo ferozmente Temari dando inició a una batalla con un final que nadie espera.

…..

* * *

_**Siguiente capitulo listo. Pase y lea.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Las habilidades de Shiho no es explican en la serie, mas las invente. **_

Capitulo 25: la fuente, parte II

Temari comenzó a atacar ferozmente a Shiho con su abanico, pero la otra rubia simplemente se dejó arrastrar por la corriente de aire y chocar contra un árbol antes de hacer que este comenzara a arder haciendo que el fuego se propagué para los mas cercanos.

_**- **_puedo hacer que ese fuego crezca y destruya lo que tanto buscas – dijo Temari acomodando su abanico para su siguiente ataque

- si lo haces el fuego crecerá tanto que se hará incontrolable y destruirá todo el bosque – dijo Shiho quitándose las gafas – ¿creen poder escapar antes de que eso suceda? ¿estas dispuesto a destruir el lugar que fue cuidado por generaciones enteras de un clan? ¿Qué hay de los animales que viven aquí?... eres mas fría de lo que pensé si haces algo como eso

- Shikamaru… - susurró Temari al darse cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Si volvía a usar su abanico corría el riesgo de destruir todo el bosque – supongo que otro ataque y me volveré la enemiga numero uno de tu clan o de toda Konoha

- no te dejes engañar – dijo Shikamaru llamando la atención de Shun – esta parte del bosque esta prohibida por ser peligrosa y traicionera, nunca se sabe que pasa en este lugar por lo que a modo preventivo se colocó hace décadas una barrera a lo largo de su perímetro. Si quemas todos los arboles solo la activaras y retendrán el fuego.

- ¿eso no significa que nos quedaremos atrapados dentro de un incendio? – preguntó Shun algo preocupado

- la barrera también lo apagara – explicó Shikamaru

Era una apuesta bastante alta que hacer. La barrera podría apagar el fuego, pero nada garantizaba en una pelea que pudieran encontrar un lugar donde estar hasta que eso sucediera. Shun andaba pendiente del momento en que saliera la luna para activar los sellos explosivos mientras su madre seguía analizando las posibilidades. Por su parte, Shiho seguía recostada en el árbol en llamas demostrándoles que a ella estas no la afectaban y finalmente Shikamaru abrazaba a Shiroi para asegurarse de protegerla.

- si no atacas tú… - murmuró Shiho mostrando una sonrisa tétrica que le daba una apariencia sicópata – lo hare yo…

Shiho en ese momento sacó un pergamino con el cual invocó una gran cantidad de kuneis que arrojó directamente a Shun. Al darse cuenta de eso, Temari abrió su abanico como escudo para protegerlo y posteriormente crear una viento cortante en dirección a Shiho la cual tuvo que dar un saltó para no ser cortada por la mitad y ver como el árbol detrás de ella era limpiamente cortado sin afectar en lo mas mínimo al fuego

- no subestimes mi control.

Dijo Temari antes de repetir su ataque aprovechando que Shiho estaba en el aire. Las posibilidades de que ella lograra esquivar el ataque eran muy pocas, sin embargo ella se las arregló para girar su cuerpo una y otra vez evitando todos los ataques que le eran arrojados, a excepción de un kunei que la cortó en su brazo izquierdo y que había sido arrojado por Shun.

Shun miró a su madre un momento diciéndole en ese mudo lenguaje el plan que tenia en mente y Temari lo comprendió de inmediato. No era la primera vez que luchaban juntos y ella opinaba que el único mejor compañero de batallas que había tenido que no fuera su hijo, era Shikamaru.

Los movimientos rápidos de su abanico crearon decenas de ondas cortantes dirigidas a los arboles cercanos mientras que Shun le arrojaba kuneis a Shiho logrando guiarla sin que ella se diera cuenta a la trampa que le tenían preparada.

Los arboles cayeron en tal orden que formaron un muro rodeando todo el lugar y activando de paso la barrera que había mencionado Shikamaru. Ahora no era posible escapar y los rayos del sol estaban comenzando a ocultarse. Solo tenían que detener a Shiho hasta que la luna tocara con su luz el árbol, destruirlo y todo estaría resuelto.

Shiho vio la situación y no le gradaba para nada lo que sucedía. Shikamaru no había hecho nada, pero conocía su sentido agudo de la audición y sabía que él conocía perfectamente su posición debido al sonido que producían sus pies al romper alguna rama del suelo o pisar alguna hoja seca.

"_solo esta esperando el momento adecuado. No puedo concentrarme solo en Temari y el niñito ese"_

Pensó con dispuesto Shiho al ver como todos sus planes habían fracasado. Se había esforzado tanto en que Shikamaru odiara a Temari, pero ahora lo tenia justo enfrente suyo viendo como él estaba dispuesto a meterse en el combate en cualquier momento.

Había luchado durante años por lograr esto, tanto planes y tanto esfuerzo destruido porque a cierta personita se le había dado por enamorarse. La rabia y el odio que sentía hacia Shikamaru fue creciendo al darse cuenta de cómo él había arruinado todo.

Esquivó todos los ataques que le mandaban por simple inercia ya que sus pensamientos seguía atrapados en Shikamaru. Recordaba la forma en que se había humillado para tratar de llamar su atención, la forma en que este simplemente le rechazaba o ignoraba, las palabras no dichas que él le decía pidiéndole que se marchara, la forma en que siempre era Temari y ella… esa rubia entrometida había eliminado su oportunidad de conquistar a Shikamaru porque de algo que estaba segura era que por mas desinteresado que él se portara sabia que algún día caería en su red de no ser por Temari e incluso la forma en que esquivó la trampa que junto con su hermana le había puesto por no mencionar a ese niño que simplemente enredaba todo.

- saben que… - gritó Shiho como una loca – muéranse. Usare mi técnica mas poderosa para destruirlos – ese comentario hizo que Shikamaru se colocara alerta y se levantara para acercarse a Temari dejando a Shiroi en manos de Shun. Él estaba a punto de advertirle a Temari sobre la técnica de Shiho cuando esta siguió hablando – la luna esta casi en su punto y las heridas que me produzca las curare con el agua pero ustedes… ¡ustedes son muertos! Lo arruinaron todo y ahora mismo los hare pagar.

El cuerpo de Shiho comenzó a rodearse de chakra y una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica se desprendía de su cuerpo acompañada de una fuerte onda de calor. Temari colocó su abanico defensivamente frente a ella, podía sentir la mano de Shikamaru sobre su hombro pidiéndole mudamente que se fueran pero por mas que quisiera la energía que emitía el cuerpo de Shiho le impedía moverse.

- esto termina aquí y ahora.

Después de decir eso, Shiho colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza antes de bajarlos apuntando a la pareja haciendo que toda la energía que rodeaba a su cuerpo fuera arrojada a ellos levantando una gran cortina de humo y tierra.

Cuando finalmente había regresado la visibilidad, Shun observo aterrado como su padres habían desaparecido mientras que Shiho se reía al darse cuenta de que finalmente estaba cerca de conseguir su objetivo.

Los rayos de la luna finalmente tocaron las raíces del árbol y Shun estaba a punto de activar los sellos explosivos solo para darse cuenta de que el ataque de Shiho los había dañado. El chico se dio la vuelta para ver a la rubia cuya piel estaba completamente destruida por el efecto de su técnica y todo lo que pudo hacer Shun fue coger la espada que había llevado consigo para pelear contra ella.

- nunca podrás detenerme.

Dijo Shiho convencida de su victoria, pero Shun no se preocupó por ella y comenzó a atacarla con su espada. Shiho en un primer momento no se inmutó por los débiles ataques que el chico le daba y estaba sonriendo cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen.

La espada no la había tocado, sino que Shun había usado la técnica de su madre para crear una corriente cortante con la cual atacó a Shiho. Sabiendo que debido a su algo débil estado de salud su técnica no seria tan letal como lo seria normalmente Shun siguió atacando una y otra vez creando un ritmo constante y al mismo tiempo imposible de predecir logrando de esa manera acorralar a Shiho que por el efecto secundario de su técnica apenas había logrado defenderse.

- una segunda vez no podría ser tan mala

Diciendo eso Shiho rápidamente reúne la energía suficiente para crear una esfera mas pequeña que la que había usado anteriormente, pero lo suficientemente poderosa para arrojar a Shun bien lejos causándole de seguro una herida profunda.

Shiho cerró los ojos sin importarle en lo más mínimo donde había caído el niño y tampoco le importó el constante ladrido de la perrita. A ella la pensaba dejar viva como agradecimiento por haberle enseñado ese lugar y cuando Shiho se acercaba al estanque para sanar su heridas logrando obtener la juventud eterna que tanto deseaba vio como horror como gruesas nubes de lluvia tapaban la luna y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba lloviendo.

La chica gritó una y otra vez jalándose los cabellos antes de entrar en calma. Nadie sabía que ella estaba en ese lugar y estaba prohibido ir tan al fondo en el bosque, todo lo que tenía que hacer era sentarse a esperar que la lluvia parara o esperar al día siguiente.

"_una semilla del soldado para obtener un poco de energía antes de sanar mis heridas"_

Pensó Shiho antes de escuchar un ruido proveniente del árbol que contenía su tesoro la alertara y antes de que pudiera reaccionar cayó inconsciente al suelo.

…

* * *

- esto le da una nueva dimensión a la palabra… raro y de paso a la palabra…problemático.

Dijo Naruto al ver el desenlace de todo. Shiho, junto con todos sus cómplices, habían sido arrestado o asesinados por sus acciones, pero eso no era lo que le tenia a él y a Chika en el estado de consternación en que se encontraban.

Enfrente de ellos se encontraba Shun con solo 8 años de edad, Temari con la misma apariencia que tenia a los 15 y Shikamaru con la que tenia a los 12. Shiho los había arrojado sin querer al agua de la juventud haciendo que esa situación tan rara se les presentara.

- no hay forma de revertir los efectos por lo que tendrán que quedarse de esa manera para siempre – dijo Chika seriamente – la fuente ha sido destruida en su totalidad por lo que no habrá que preocuparse por futuros problemas de este estilo. Ahora… ¿Qué piensa hacer la que oficialmente es la familia más rara de la historia?

eso lo ultimo lo dijo Chika suspirando porque sabia que nada separaría a Shikamaru de Temari, lo único que mediamente lo había logrado se había ido y al ver como estos se daban un beso se dio cuenta de que su suposición era correcta

- raro – dijo Shun al ver toda la situación – al menos de esta manera lograre quitarme a esa odiosa de ojos rosa de encima

Después de tres meses Temari se llevó a Shikamaru a Suna para recuperar el tiempo perdido sin importarle nada mas que ello y Shun se dio cuenta de su error con respecto a su ex compañera de equipo que en lugar de irse se le había unido aun mas.

Los días, meses y años pasaban. Muchos malentendidos, problemas y discusiones surgieron debido a su nueva condición, pero todos estos eran superados por la pareja que no iba a dejar que nada los volviera a separar. Se amaban, tenían un hijo y estaban en espera de otro, no necesitaban nada mas que eso porque ellos estarían juntos sin impórtales que tuvieran que luchar contra viento y marea. Pelearían por su derecho a quererse hasta el mismo segundo en que su cuerpo emitiera su último respiro.

….

* * *

_**Y este es el fin. **_

_**¿Raro? Yo diría que mucho porque por muy pequeña que sea la diferencia de edad con los padres esta se lleva el premio mayor. **_

_**No se, a mi me gusto el final y fueron dos capítulos seguidos… porque se me había olvidado publicar el anterior que tenia listo desde hace tres días y cuando me di cuenta esta mañana pensé ¿porque no escribir el final si ya lo tengo listo en mi cabeza?**_


End file.
